Wrath of the Enemy
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: The Alpha Gang may be down many members, but it doesn't mean they're down for the count. Follow the D-Team and Alpha Trio as they find new dinosaurs and face against Dr. Z and Seth.
1. Return of the Alpha Gang

**_Me: My fellow dinos, I have here my latest story of my created timeline for the series. This story will finish off my version of season one. I've been thinking of finishing the timeline after Royal Trouble, and I've decided to do this before I head off to doing more stories. The first chapter will be an altered version of Ruff and Ready just to be clear. So let's begin._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King_**

Walking out of school, Amy walked with the D-Team talking about their latest adventure. Amy gets to hear about every mission since she knows about the dinosaurs and is trustworthy of keeping it secret.

"You found a Stegosaurus?" She asks.

"Oh yeah, but this Stegosaurus wasn't in the best mood...just like Max when someone gets between him and food." Zoe laughs as Max exclaimed, "Hey!"

Rex then continued the story, "But we stopped the dinosaur and claimed its card and move card it had."

"Wow, your adventures sound like so much fun. I wish I could join you one day." Amy said, "Well I'll see you guys soon." As Amy begins to walk off, Rex nudges Zoe with his elbow. She looks to him as he whispers into her ear, "Aren't you going to tell her?" Zoe knew what Rex was getting at, and she figured it's time for something she should of done.

"Hey, Amy!"

She turns around back to her friends. Zoe tells her, "Think you have time to come with us to the D-Lab? There's something I want to show you."

"Okay." Amy smiles as she follows her friends.

* * *

In Australia at Uluru, tourists are adventuring the rock and taking many pictures.

But tumbling down the side of the giant rock was a card capsule. It keeps on rolling down into some shrubbery at the bottom of the rock.

That's when the card is activated.

An Iguanodon emerges from the shrubs letting out a roar before running off into the barren landscape.

* * *

At the D-Lab, the D-Team and Amy enter inside. "So, what did you want to show me Zoe?" Amy asked. Zoe, Max, and Rex looked to one another with smiles. Max then hands Zoe something, she then holds out the object she had to Amy.

It was a D-Team badge.

"Welcome to the D-Team, Amy."

Amy didn't know what to say or even react, she was that stunned. "You...you mean…"

"Go ahead Amy, you earned it." Max assured. A little hesitant at first, but Amy soon smiles and accepts the badge. She then proceeds hugging all her friends for giving her this opportunity. "Thank you all so much." Amy said. "Well you'll be thanking us more when you see your dinosaur." Max said, catching Amy off guard.

"I'm...I'm getting my very own dinosaur?"

"Indeed. But first you'll need a dinoholder first." Rex said, "Luckily Zoe's sister, Reese, made you your own dinoholder." Rex heads for the counter, picks up a dinoholder, and hands it to Amy. This dinoholder was a purplish color with a mountain pattern all around and the screen displayed a chibi ankylosaur. "Wow." Amy says while holding her dinoholder.

Then Zoe hands her a dinosaur card. She smiled at Amy, "Remember this?" Amy was in total shock as she was handed the Euoplocephalus card, one of the first dinosaurs she's ever seen. Max then showed Amy how to summon dinosaurs. "So you slide your card to the right for your dinosaur to be full grown, and you slide left for your dinosaur to be pet sized." He explains.

Amy nods, she positions the card to swipe it. As she swipes the card, a purple light appears beside her and there was a chibi Euoplocephalus. This chibi dinosaur was similar to Tank, except it had the row of spike on top gradually getting smaller towards its tail. Amy knelt down to greet her new partner.

"Hey Hannah, remember me?" She said while gently stroking the back of her dinosaur. The ankylosaur was happy to see Amy while she stroked its back.

"Um, Amy. Funny thing you should know about Hannah,...Hannah's actually a guy." Max chuckles sheepishly.

Amy was surprised to hear that. "Really?" She asks.

Rex explains, "Yeah, I discovered that after we had gotten the Euoplocephalus card."

"Oh...okay." Amy says, "Then looks like you need a name change. Hmm..." Amy thinks for a bit before coming up with a name. "How about Stone. Do you like that name?" The Euoplocephalus jumps up and wags his tail. "I take it you like the name." Amy giggles as Stone licks her face.

* * *

Across the sea and on the island of Zeta Point, Dr. Z was in his lab working on a project when Seth enters the room. "You called doctor?" He asks.

"Yes Seth, I have. I've called you back here to discuss getting my grandchildren back here." The doctor explains, "It's bad enough they let Ursula and the others escape, but having them gone is where I draw the line."

However, the Alpha scanner starts going off. Seth checked it and informs Dr. Z, "A new dinosaur appeared, in Australia."

"Very well, You grab the dinosaur while I get Rod and Laura back." Dr. Z said.

"And just how will I accomplish my mission without a dinosaur?"

Dr. Z forgot, he doesn't have Terry, Spiny, or Tank anymore. "Um...just try to use the alpha droids, I don't know!" He says while focusing on his project. Seth rolled his eyes, "As you say, Dr. Z." Then Seth leaves the room. Dr. Z continued to weld until he stops to pick up two small metal plates shaped like the Alpha Gang logo.

"Don't worry Rod and Laura, you'll be safe with me soon." He told himself.

As Dr. Z slips the plates into his lab coat, he proceeds to the hangar when a voice calls out to him.

"Doctor!"

A shiver went up his spine, Dr. Z turns around to face Helga. "Vhere do you zink you're going?" She asks him with her hands on her hips. "I'm just going outside to um...get some fresh air?" He tried to lie his way out. But Helga knew what Dr. Z was about to do and tells him, "You vill not go avter ze otherz, you vill stay here and zat iz fi-"

Helga was cut of as she was being electrocuted. Once she falls, Seth appears behind her holding one of Dr. Z's gadgets. Dr. Z was thankful for Seth as he says, "Good work, Seth!" Seth wickedly smirked.

* * *

"Why can't we go?"

Rod and Laura were complaining to Ursula and Ed about staying at the apartment while they went to the D-Lab. "We're sorry, but it'll be safer if you two stay behind." Ursula says while grabbing her Alpha scanner. As Ed opens the door he tells his niece and nephew, "We'll be back soon." The two exit the apartment and lock the door.

"This stinks!" Laura complained to Rod as he agrees, "Well they're just protecting us from harm, but the again we're eligible to find dinosaurs, maybe more eligible than those two." Laura laughs at what her brother said.

Unaware, outside of the apartment were two Alpha droids spying on the two. They quietly open the window and sneak inside. Rod looks behind him to see the window was opened up, concerning him and Laura as well.

"How did the window open?" asks Laura.

"I'm not su-GAH!"

Both Rod and Laura were restrained by both Alpha droids. "Hey, let us go!" Rod yells as he and his sister try to break free. The front door opens up as Dr. Z came in. "Grandpa?!" The two siblings gasp.

"That's right, grandpa's here to bring you two back to Zeta Point and away from this accursed town." Dr. Z smiles. But Rod and Laura just glare at their grandpa. "You'll never bring us back willingly." Rod spat.

"Never say never Rod."

Rod and Laura were confused. Laura asks, "What do you mean, grandpa?"

Dr. Z then takes out the two gizmos from earlier. "Once these are on you, you'll both obey me."

"What are those-" Rod is cut off from his sentence as Dr. Z placed the gizmo on his forehead and went limp. Laura was worried, "Rod? Wake up, Ple-" Then Laura went limp. Dr. Z takes a step back.

"Rod? Laura? Can you hear me?"

Rod and Laura lift their heads up to reveal sadistic smirks on both their faces as their eyes glowed red. "Yes, grandpa." They reply sinisterly. Dr. Z is now satisfied his invention worked as he grins wickedly, "Excellent!" He then began laughing maniacally.

* * *

"Where's the dinosaur, Reese?" asks Max. By now, all of the D-Team and the Alpha Trio have arrived after getting the distress all of a new dinosaur. As the computer displays Australia, Reese says, "In Australia. Right near Ayers Rock, which is also called Uluru."

"Uluru?"

"I've heard of that." Rex said.

"Yes, It's one of Australia's most recognizable natural icons." Dr. Taylor explains, "When the light changes at sunrise and sunset, the color of the rock changes with it!"

"Sounds interesting." Zander says and he tells Reese, "Maybe we can go there for a family vacation, my angel?"

But Reese tells him with a serious look, "You really think I'm wanting to take Corey and Lily to a desert like place at their age?" Zander was about to reply but couldn't think of an answer. He was beaten by his wife, he tells her, "Good point. But, maybe when they're older we can go."

"As I was saying, Australia is full of plants and animals that are unique in the world, and some of the are prehistoric, plus some are just so cute." Dr. Taylor explains, "In fact, while you're there, take some pictures for me, okay?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll be getting some of the best shots there while looking for the dinosaur!" Ursula said as she holds up a camera, smiling. All the while, Max huddled with his friends and complains, "Do we have to bring her with?"

"Max, who knows what kind of dinosaur we're dealing with. It'd be best if we brings the ol-I mean Ursula with." Zoe tried to explain.

Max rolls his eyes, "Fine, she can come with...but I won't like it."

* * *

Back with the Iguanodon, It was seen roaming through the barren landscape as the sun was beating down upon the poor dinosaur. It soon comes across a groove of trees that led itself to a little lake for the Iguanodon to have a drink.

However, something distracts the dinosaur as the sounds of jet engines roar out of nowhere as it turns left and right looking for whatever's making the noise.

One of the Alpha Gang's vehicles lands in a small groove of trees, and out comes Seth with quite a few Alpha droids by his side. "Alright Alpha droids, listen up." Seth says, "This is the area last detected by the dinosaur, search the entire area until you find that dino-"

"DINOSAUR FOUND!" Every droid said while pointing.

"Huh?" Seth looks out to where the droids pointed and found the Iguanodon drinking from the lake. "An Iguanodon." Seth said, amazed by the creature, "Alright Alpha droids, get into position." The Alpha droids obey Seth as they sneak through the shrubbery, trying to get closer to the herbivor.

"Launch assault!"

"CAPTURE! CAPTURE! CAPTURE!" The droids leap onto the dinosaur trying to restrain it, but this just makes Iguanodon that much more angry. After shaking off the Alpha droids, the herbivor goes on a rampage and starts knocking down trees and smashing rocks before running off to cause more trouble.

After seeing the outcome, Seth was super disappointed with his method of capturing the dinosaur.

"Grr, if only I had a…"

Seth stops after he sees a gleam from one of the rocks. As he draws closer to the rock, it becomes clear now that there embedded in the rock was a dinosaur card. Seth picks up the card and examines it, the card in which shows a couple of raptors on it. "Velociraptor pack?" He says.

This changes everything, now Seth has a means of capturing the dinosaur now. His impressed yet shocked expression turns into one of an evil look. "Perfect."

* * *

"Say cheese."

Ursula takes a picture of Zoe holding a koala. "Look, Amy! How cute!" She says. Amy gently pets the koala and giggles, "The little guy's so adorable." Just seeing the amount of affection the koala was getting makes Paris jealous. "Rooar ( _If only I was that koala_ )." She grunts.

Terry was seen chasing down a kangaroo, but he wasn't trying to chase it down on purpose. Terry roars, "Growl grrowl ( _Hey stop running from me, I'm not going to hurt you_ )!"

As Max and Chomp check out a kangaroo and it's little roo, Chomp tries to get into the kangaroo's pouch only to be kicked out by the roo. Max was just laughing as he explains to his partner, "I don't think they have room for a triceratops, Chomp."

"Hey check this out, this little guy has a pouch too!" Amy said as she shows everyone a little sugar glider.

Zoe gasps "No way!"

"That's amazing!" Ursula said.

"Animals with pouches are also called marsupiales." Rex explains as Ace was checking out the tasmanian devils. "And they're mostly extinct on other continents, but not here in Australia." He continued as Paris sung with some cassowaries and as Stone and Chomp snuggle with wombats.

"So a dinosaur walking around here might not seem so strange, you know?" Max said as the group began to leave.

Ursula then snarks, "Yeah, and wake me when people are fine seeing a twenty foot lizard walking down their street."

* * *

Meanwhile cruising in the airship, Seth was now talking to Dr. Z about the mission.

"So, did you find the dinosaur?" Dr. Z asks.

"I have, we're dealing with an Iguanodon. But as the Alpha droids ambushed it, the dinosaur went on a rampage and ran off." Seth explains, "However, I did manage to find something just as valuable." He shows Dr. Z the dinosaur card he found, and the look Dr. Z had on his face was just priceless.

"A Velociraptor card?! Excellent, Seth!" Dr. Z exclaimed, "You'll use that card as a mean to retrieve that Iguanodon, and even if you fail we still have claimed a dinosaur card. I'm sending you an Alpha scanner right now." A light flashed as an Alpha scanner appears in a container within the airship.

"Much appreciated, doctor." Seth thanks, "I assume your mission was a success?"

Dr. Z snickers as he pans the camera outward so Seth can see Dr. Z's brainwashed grandchildren. "Indeed it was, Seth." Dr. Z says, " Now find that Iguanodon and bring it back to me, then I shall tell you our next plan."

Seth nods, "On it, doctor."

As Seth ends the transmission, his scanner has picked up the Iguanodon on a radar. He steps into high gear and races off to nab the dinosaur.

* * *

The D-Team has arrived to Ayers Rock. Max is amazed by the landmark and says, "Whoa! So this is the famous Ayers Rock."

"It's pretty big." Amy says while looking up.

"Hard to believe it all one big rock, isn't it?" Zoe asks.

Ursula agrees while taking a photo, "Yep."

That's when Max decides to make a statement, "I say we try climbing it!"

"No, Max." Rex says as Amy continues, "We're here to look for the dinosaur. Remember?"

Max then points to the top as he insists to everyone, "Right! So why don't we look for it from way up there?" Ursula nods as Zoe says, "Oh, good idea." Rex and Amy groaned.

As the D-Team hiked up the humongous rock, they were greeted with a wondrous sight in which Ursula could take many photos of. After reaching the top, Max was starting to regret his decision as he pants, "Regretting decisions...need water." Amy crossed an arm as she held her head with a hand. Ursula was taking many photos of the vast lands of Australia as Zoe looked with her.

Zoe felt someone tap on her shoulder, she turn around and saw Rex holding out a sash. "I bought you something you might like. I found a vendor selling sashes and this one just screams you name. It's a pet sash so you can carry Paris wherever you go." Rex said as he handed off the sash to his girlfriend.

"For me? Thank you Rex!" Zoe says while putting the sash on, "Let's see if Paris likes it. Come here, Paris." Zoe picks up her partner and places her in the sash, Paris soon enough loves being carried in the sash as she snuggles more. "Wow, she really likes it!" Zoe said.

 _*CLICK*_

Confused, Rex and Zoe look back at Ursula who had just taken a picture of the two. "Got you two in a photo, also nice sash kid." Ursula compliments. Zoe smiles back, "Thanks."

But the sounds of shrieking and panicking son caught everyone's attention. "Hey guys, look down there!" Amy calls out. The D-Team looks down to see Iguanodon has arrived at the rock, scaring the tourists while still on its rampage.

"That's an Iguanodon!" Max says.

"And it doesn't look to happy." Zoe worryingly said.

"C'mon, let's go!" Ursula said as she heads down to the Iguanodon. The others follow her down.

Iguanodon was running around smashing trees and rock as the tourists and locals ran away from the creature. By now the D-Team has made it up to the Iguanodon. "If we don't stop it now, it'll probably hurt the people." Rex said.

"I'm on it!" Ursula says as she began summoning Terry, "Alpha slash, blaze Tyrannosaurus!"

As the background changes into a time warp battlefield, Terry is soon transformed into his full grown form and charges into battle. "ROOOAR ( _CHAARGE_ )!" Terry roared as he slams into Iguanodon with full force. But Iguanodon shakes it off and slams Terry right back. "Game on Iguano, Volcano Burst!" Ursula said while slashing the move card. Terry jerks his head around before spewing fire that scorches the herbivor.

"Looks like this will be an easy victory!" Max said.

"Don't count on it, you won't be getting that dinosaur card while I'm here."

The D-Team and Ursula knew that voice as they were all shocked by it, Amy on the other hand was confused. "Who said that?" She wondered.

"That would be me."

The D-Team and Ursula shot nasty glares at the person with that voice, Seth. He greets everyone, "Hello D-Team, and you too...old hag."

Ursula gasps at the name as everyone else steps back and watched as Ursula unleashed her rage. "GRRR, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A HAG!"

Amy asks her friends, "Who is that man?"

"A bad man who tried to brainwash my sister and tried to kill my niece and nephew!" Zoe explains while showing bitterness to Seth.

"What are you doing here, Seth?!" Rex demanded.

"I'm here for the dinosaur, what else?" He replies, "I have no business with you all...yet."

Max felt cocky and tells him, "Oh yeah? Then how are you supposed to get the Iguanodon without a dinosaur yourself?"

Seth smirks back at his enemy and hold up the Velociraptor card, causing everyone to gasp. "Never underestimate your enemy." Seth says while slashing his card, "Alpha slash!" As Terry was about to finish off his opponent, a pack of three Velociraptors pounced on him. "No, Terry!" Ursula shrieks. As Terry gets back on his feet, he shouts a battle cry as the volcano behind him erupts. He charges at the pack, the Velociraptors glow red, yellow, and blue which not only surprises the D-Team but Seth as well. The pack shoots forward as energy streams, they latch onto Terry, and spin him around before slamming him into the ground with enough force to weaken Terry.

Off in the distance, the Iguanodon watched the move before turning into a card itself. Seth appeared to be the only one to see this happen, he takes advantage and tries to retrieve the card.

"Terry's weak, he'll lose for sure." Max says.

"Should I help?" Amy asks. Everyone looks to Zoe for her answer, she nods while looking at her friend, "Amy, use Stone to stop the Velociraptor pack."

"Wish me luck." She said while slashing Stone's card, "Dino slash, Rock 'n' Roll, Euoplocephalus!" Stone's eyes glowed purple as he begins to transform. Shards of rocks formed his full grown legs before the shards form the spikes on his back leading down to his tail. Then Stone's eyes gleam as more shards shot out, then he stood on his hind legs and roars, ready to fight.

The Velociraptor trio tries to use their move, yet again. "They're coming for Stone!" Max says.

Amy then pulls out a move card and says, "Let's try this." As Stone glows, his tail begins to form a crystalized sword, meaning Amy activated Quake Saber. "Alright, bottom of the ninth with our dinosaur ready to bat. Play ball!" Ursula announces.

The pack drew closer, Stone winds up his shot and waits for the right moment. Just before the Velociraptors could latch onto him, Stone swung at the pack sending them flying all while turning them back into a card.

The D-Team cheers for the ankylosaur. "Homerun!" Ursula calls out. Amy runs up to her dinosaur and hugs him dearly. "We did it, Stone!" She cheers, as her dinosaur nudged his face into her shoulder.

But the happiness was lost as Seth cackled while holding the dinosaur cards as he was inside his airship ready to return to Zeta Point. "You may have won, but I still got both cards for Dr. Z. Until next time." The hatch closes up, and Seth was about to take off. Everyone tried to stop him, but it was too late and Seth had rocketed off back to his base.

"GET BACK HERE SETH, I STILL HAVE BEEF WITH YOU FOR CALLING ME A HAG!" Ursula shouts.

A hand was placed onto her shoulder, she looks to Rex who tells her, "We'll get him next time." Ursula cooled down a bit and nods.

That's when someone tried to call on the dinoholders. Max picks up the call to see Ed worried about something. "You guys, get back to the D-Lab! We got a big problem, Rod and Laura have been captured!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Later on that night back at Zeta Point, Seth had just returned and was right now showing Dr. Z the cards.

"Here are the cards doctor." Seth said handing the cards over to Dr. Z.

Dr. Z was overjoyed by Seth's success. "Excellent work Seth, I knew I could count on you!" He said.

"Thank you doctor, so what's the plan from here on out?"

"Well now that we have some dinosaurs to fight alongside us and with my grandchildren under my control, we'll start collecting the remaining dinosaur cards that are still out there." Dr. Z explains, "Once we do just that, we shall launch an assault upon those brats hometown. We'll take them prisoner, I shall punish my children for disobeying me, and lastly...take back the dinosaur cards that are rightfully mine!"

"I can assure you doctor, there will be no slip ups." Seth says.

* * *

Back at the D-Lab, everyone was discussing the disappearance of Rod and Laura.

"So, what happened?" Zoe asks.

"After you guys left, I decided to head back home to check on Rod and Laura only to discover they were missing with this written on the wall." Ed explains while showing a picture of a message. The Alpha Gang logo was shown as the a message says ' _WE'RE BACK'_ was written on it.

"Oh boy, Dr. Z and Seth are back to their old tricks again." Dr. Taylor says.

Zander was beyond furious and rages, "If they such as dare lay a finger on my wife or children…"

"They will never do that, Zander."

Everyone looks to Max, he had a face of determination as he gives a speech. "We'll never allow them to gather more dinosaur cards or even harm any of us as long as we stand together. Sure we may have lost the battle today, but who's to say there are no more chances, "He continues, "I say we stand strong and fend off the Alpha Gang once and for all! Who's with me?" Max held a hand out in front of him.

Soon everyone else joined in.

"I'm in!"

"You can count on me!"

"Let's do this!"

Even the dinosaurs put their hands in. " Yap yap ( _Hands and legs in guys_ )." Chomp said.

"Everyone's on board? Good." Max says, "Let's be prepared from here on out, for this war has just begun."

 _ **Me: So here's the first chapter of my next big story. Yes, Amy is now a part of the D-Team. Ever since No Free Lunch, I've always seen Amy as a apart of the D-Team even if she wasn't fully accepted. So what I did was add her to the team because I can. If anyone is wondering where Meena is, don't worry, she'll appear in later chapters. Now I wonder this story will top 'A Blooming Family' or not. What do you guys think, will this story succeed over 'A Blooming Family'? Let me know in the comments your thoughs. Just to give you all a hint for next time, the D-Team and Alpha Gang will be dealing with a certain fire dinosaur next. Until then, CarnotaurusMan out!**_


	2. Dueling Dinos

**_Me: (western accent) Howdy dinos, welcome back. I have Ch. 2 here ready for a readin'. That's all I have to say, so let's get right on down to it then._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King, partner_**

At Zeta Point, Seth was experimenting on the Velociraptor and Iguanodon cards he had claimed in Australia. Both cards had been activated as all dinosaurs were inside glass containers while being enhanced by Seth.

Then enters Dr. Z. "Ah, here you are Seth." As Dr. Z stumbles upon Seth experimenting the dinosaur, he becomes curious of Seth's actions. "What are you doing with the dinosaurs, Seth?" He asks.

"Simple doctor, I'm enhancing these dinosaurs strength, speed, and durability." He explains to the doctor, "It's so these dinosaurs will be able to withstand not only those kids dinosaurs, but also to withstand Terry, Spiny, and Tank. Because let's be honest doctor, these are the only dinosaurs we got and we need them to be powerful enough to withstand our enemies."

"I do suppose that's true."

"I've also taken the liberty of engineering a new move card for Iguanodon too, so we have moves for each dinosaur." As Seth finishes doing the enhancements, he turns the dinosaurs back into cards. Iguanodons card was normal, but the Velociraptors card was completely different. The card was shaped like a triangle. "It's complete, the dinosaurs are ready."

Dr. Z smiled, "Outstanding Seth, once we receive new coordinates of a new dinosaur I'll send Rod and Laura to test them out."

"I'm sure they'll receive positive results of these newly enhanced dinosaurs." Seth assures.

* * *

At Max's house, him and Meena were sitting on the couch together while Meena held onto Max's arm. The two were watching a stand-off of a western movie. Then enter Rex, Zoe, Amy, and all of their chibi partners.

"What are you two watching?" Amy asks, "A western movie?"

"Nothing else good on, huh?" Rex asked the two.

"Oh no, Rex. Max told me of these kind of movies and I wanted to see what they're like." Meena explains.

Zoe rolls her eyes, "Oh please Meena, those movies have nothing but crude humor, lame gunfights, and-"

"SHH!" Max shushed Zoe, who mocks by sticking her tongue out at him.

The duel was happening in the movie, both cowboys turn their backs to one another and slowly walk away. The first cowboy tells his opponent, "First one to cry out loses. Them's the rules of the Wild West." Once both men were far apart from one another, "Draw!"

*BANG*

Both cowboys whip around, drew their guns, and fired a shot. Silence, but as the second cowboy smirks he realized he has been shot and he collapses to the ground defeated. "Oh yeah!" Max cheers, "Got the bad guy!" He held his dinoholder like it was a gun and quotes, "Them's the rules in the Wild West."

"But those aren't the rules for a tickle fight."

Before he knew it, Meena decides to be child like and tickles Max's sides as he begins to laugh out loud. "AHAHAHAH! MEENA, STOP! HAHAHAHA!" He laughs uncontrollably. Everyone else couldn't help but laugh as well.

* * *

Out in a vast field somewhere, two ranchers were working in the fields tending a controlled fire.

"What rotten luck." The first rancher complains, "We got to work while rodeo's in town."

"I'd do anything to be at that rodeo instead of here chasing cows." the second rancher said. He then tends the fire with his pitchfork when he stumbles across something. The rancher just so happened to of pull a card capsule out of the fire.

"Hey! What in the world's that?"

The first rancher tells his partner, "Just looks like an old egg, throw it back."

"Hmm." The second rancher takes the egg from his pitchfork and tosses it back into the fire. But doing so breaks open the capsule and summons the dinosaur from within. The dinosaur was red and black and looked similar to an Allosaurus with very small yellow crests above its eyes.

This dinosaur was a Saurophaganax.

A bull was frightened by the beast as it cries out and the herd stampedes away from the carnivorous dinosaur. But Saurophaganax takes notice and decides to chase down the herd as they broke through the wooden fence.

The two ranchers were frightened as they watch the herd being hunted down by the Saurophaganax. "What was that?!" They shout.

* * *

Back with the D-Team, Max surrenders to Meena as he says, "OKAY...okay...you win."

"Sorry if I was unfair, but I play by my own rules." Meena smiled.

Meanwhile as Sky was messing around with Stone, Ace joins the two wanting to have some fun. But upon his arrival, Sky just sped off away from Ace confusing the two dinosaurs. Rex even saw everything unfold. "Did you guys see that?" He says, "Sky just ran away from Ace, like she was scared of him."

"Really?" Max asked. Rex nods as Meena replies, "Maybe she's not used to the others yet. Let's give her time."

Then everyone's dinoholder went off. "A new dinosaur!" Max said, "Everyone to the D-Lab!" The five then race out the room and off to the D-Lab.

* * *

The five enter the teleporter room to only find Reese. "Reese, where's it coming from?" Amy asks.

Reese zooms in on the location on the screen, "Oklahoma, in the United States."

"Hey, where's everyone else?" Zoe asked her sister.

"Well as you know Zander's babysitting Corey and Lily while everyone else is working, and now Dr. Taylor, Ursula, and Ed have already traveled to look for the dinosaur…" Reese says before rolling her eyes, "But Ursula and Ed forgot Terry and Tank." She points to both chibi dinosaurs who were trying to pull apart Droid with Terry pulling his leg and Tank pulling his arm. "DROID NO PET TOY!" He said.

But Rex tells Reese, "I think we'll be fine as long as we all head there, and we all have our dinosaurs."

"If you say so." Reese says, "Oh and Max, your dad wanted me to give this to you while heading to your destination." Reese hands Max his dad's hat and whip. "He made you a spare whip just in case." Reese explains.

"Heh, funny how I was about to say I would need a cowboy hat." Max chuckled, "Let's go team!" Everyone heads to the teleporter and begins to be transported to Oklahoma. Reese calls out, "Be careful if you run into any rattlesnakes!"

After they vanish, Droid shouts, "DROID LOST LEG!" Reese watch as Terry ran with Droids leg before sighing irritably.

* * *

Within a town in Oklahoma, people were celebrating in the streets as the D-Team finished teleporting into a nearby alley. Everyone was amazed by the festival as they arrived. "Wow! This place looks amazing." Amy said.

"Looks like some sort of festival is happening." Meena says. Many people were spending good times with friends and family while browsing at stands or even having a good time at the bar. "Well whatever it is that's going on, these people sure don't act like they've just heard about a dinosaur on the loose." Rex concludes while looking around.

As the D-Team decide to roam around, they stumble upon a little rodeo with a crowd of people watching. The announcer says to newcomers, "Welcome all you cowpokes, to the annual Rough-Rider-Rodeo! Where in the center of the ring, another brave cowboy is trying to stay aboard our wild bronco. Firecracker!"

The D-Team makes it to the front of the crowd to watch. Max was excited as he exclaims, "I don't believe it, a real live rodeo!" But Amy and Meena on the other hand weren't as excited as he, they were more concerned.

"Poor animal, having to be treated like this." Meena said.

"And poor cowboy, too." Amy winces as the cowboy falls off of the horse and slams to the ground.

"Nice try, now we're gonna need a new challenger." The announcer says, "Surely there must be one more brave cowboy out there?"

"Over here!" The announcer looks down to see two kids racing up to him. Those two kids being the mind-warped Rod and Laura. "We have one." Laura says.

The D-Team was surprised to see Rod and Laura again.

"Is that Rod and Laura?" Rex says.

Zoe replies, "Looks like it."

Meena and Amy were confused, "Who?"

"They're Zander's, Ursula's, and Ed's niece and nephew." Max explains.

"What are they even doing here?" Zoe wonders.

The announcer tells Rod, "We sure do admire your courage little one, but you might have bit off more than you can chew now."

"I'm not talking about me, it's that kid in the middle over there." Rod says.

The D-Team was confused, "Huh?"

Rod continues to explain to the announcer, "He's the youth rodeo champion in our hometown."

"You're saying we got a real rodeo champ in the crowd?" The announcer says astonished before turning to the crowd and asking, "Who'd like to see him take on Firecracker?" The crowd gets riled up and cheers for Max to do so.

Max was looking quite nervous over all the attention he was now receiving. "Tell me this isn't really happening." He asks his friends.

Meena wasn't too thrilled of Rod and Laura's decisions. "Why would you tell a lie like that?" She demanded.

The two just glance at the D-Team with wicked smiles as they begin to taunt Max.

"Come on Max, don't tell me you're a chicken?" Rod smirks.

"You have a pet dinosaur, but you're afraid to ride a little horsie?" Laura taunts.

"No!" Max tries to defend himself before giving in, "Fine, I'll do it. Just you watch me!" Max then ducks under the fence and heads for the horse. But the others were against what he was about to do.

"Max! This is crazy! Get back here, please!" Meena pleads to her boyfriend who was afraid of seeing him get hurt.

"Max! Don't listen to them!" Zoe calls out.

Amy begins to worry, "Oh, we haven't found the dinosaur yet and Max will probably kill himself out there." Rex saw how stressed everyone was and couldn't blame anyone. Amy made a good point that they haven't found the dinosaur, and was time to start looking for it.

"Zoe. Meena. Stay here and make sure Max doesn't get hurt, Amy and I will search for the dinosaur." Rex orders before turning tail, "Let's get going Amy." Amy, Stone, and Ace follow Rex. Zoe shouts out to them, "Be careful!"

"Are you ready, bronco-buster?" The announcer asks. As a group of men held the horse, Max was able to climb aboard the horse. Max gives a thumbs up, "All set!"

Meena covers her eyes, "I can't watch!" Zoe pats her back.

"Huh, I bet he'll last two seconds." Rod said while making bets with his sister who says, "I'll bet one."

"Ready? Set, go!" The announcer declares while falling out of his seat, "Whoa. Ow!"

As the round starts, Firecracker began to kick and thrash violently to try and buck Max off. Max clings for dear life as he hollers, "Whoa!"

"That's almost five second now, let's see what this buckaroo can do!" The announcer says. The crowd goes crazy for Max as they cheer him on.

"That's the way!"

"Ride 'em cowboy!"

Max was now riding the bronco by its tail as has had enough. "Gah! Let me off! Stop!" He screams.

"Is it safe to look yet?" Meena asks Zoe who tells her, "Not yet, just keep them closed Meena."

"This is great." Laura says while laughing at Max.

"I just use this!" Max says while pulling out his dad's whip. Zoe knew what Max was about to do and tries to stop him. "Max, wait! That's probably not a-"

"Hyah!"

But it was too late, Max whip the horse which was painful to Firecracker. With tears of pain in its eyes, the bronco decides to make a break for it. "Watch out!" Calls out a spectator. Firecracker leaps over the fence and runs off all while Max is still riding the horse. "Where are the breaks on this thing?!" He called out before disappearing.

"Meena, we gotta go!" Zoe says while starting to chase after the horse.

"What happened?" Meena asks while uncovering her eyes.

"That horse took off with Max!"

"WHAT?!" Meena screamed before following Zoe. All the while, Rod and Laura were enjoying the misfortune of the D-Team very much as they follow in suit. "This just keeps getting better and better." Rod Laughed.

"Too bad I wasn't recording this, the video would of been pure gold.." Laura says.

* * *

Out in a rocky valley, three people were riding horses through the barren land. Those people just so happen to be Dr. Taylor, Ed, and Ursula whom which was wearing a cowgirl outfit. "See Ursula, I told you I can rustle up some horses." Dr. Taylor told Ursula.

Ursula says, "I'll have to admit, these are some of the best horses I've ever rode."

"But how come we couldn't of rented a vehicle?" Ed asks. He receives a kick to the face from his sister, in which Dr. Taylor winced at. "Because we're doing this things like true cowboys, Ed. So suck it up and deal with it." She said.

Dr. Taylor then spots something in the distance. "Hey, what's that up ahead?"

Ursula and Ed looked forward to see what Dr. Taylor was seeing. It was a dust cloud at first, but soon turns out to be the herd of bulls from earlier. "Stampede!" Dr. Taylor said while stopping his horse.

"And look!" Ursula points, "There's the dinosaur!"

"It looks like a Saurophaganax." Ed says.

"Well then, we better fight fire with fire. Dr. Taylor, your move." Ursula says.

"Dino slash! Fire up, Daspletosaurus!" Dr. Taylor says while summoning Smokey.

Smokey appears and bellows a vicious roar at his opponent.

Up in a watchtower, Rex and Amy just so happen to slightly see the battle in the distance. "I think we found the dinosaur!" Amy says. "Looks like it." Rex agrees with her.

Smokey charges through the herd and rams into Saurophaganax, only for Saurophaganax to bite on Smokey's neck and tosses him back. This shocks everyone how strong their opponent is. "Hang in there, Smokey!" Dr. Taylor calls out to his dinosaur.

Smokey tries to go for another charge, but Saurophaganax dodges right and avoids the attack. Smokey skids to a stop only for his opponent to ram into him instead, which send Smokey flying once more.

What happened next was Saurophaganax jerks its head around with it collected fire in its mouth. The fire dinosaur then slams his foot in the ground and spews a beam of fire. The attack hits Smokey with enough force to send the Daspletosaurus back many yards out. Plus it was enough to send Smokey back into a card.

Dr. Taylor and the two ex-members of the Alpha Gang were taken aback by the move Saurophaganax used. "Was that…" Ursula starts as Ed finishes, "Magma Blaster."

Dr. Taylor uses his whip to retrieve his card. He then says, "Poor Smokey." But then something was looming over him as he decides to look up. Saurophaganax was right up to the three and roars, scaring everyone. "Let's get out of here!" Ursula said as they all rode their horses away from the dinosaur.

* * *

Back at the festival, people began to panic as Firecracker was racing through town with Max still aboard. Many people tried to lasso the bronco, but they just missed the speeding horse. From atop of the tower, Rex and Amy were watching Max.

"Max? What are you doing?!" Rex calls out.

"Just jump!" Amy shouts to Max.

Max says, "How am I supposed to do that?!"

But the horse comes to a screeching halt, launching Max forward and having him crash and slid across the ground. "Ow." Max groans upon realizing a dust cloud ahead of him. It was the stampeding herd from earlier. Max panics and runs off to the side and watches as the herd storms on by. "A herd of cattle, wonder what they're running from?" He wonders.

A roar catches his attention as Saurophaganax enters. "It's the dinosaur!" Max says.

As Saurophaganax run through town, most of the people hid and waited for the beast to have passed. Once the fire dinosaur was gone, Max steps out of hiding.

"Max!"

The rest of the D-Team had caught up with Max as Meena hugs him tightly with a few tears in her eyes. "Please tell me you're okay?!" She asks. Max hugs her back and says, "I'm fine, a little sore but fine."

"What was that? An Allosaurus?" Zoe asks.

"It looked bigger than an Allosaurus, I think it might of been a Saurophaganax." Rex said.

"Rex and I saw it battle another dinosaur but I think it used a move card to defeat the other dinosaur." Amy told.

"Well if it isn't the rodeo champ." Rod mocks Max.

"You won't win competitions like that." Laura teased.

"Yeah? Well, I'll get you back for-ow!" Due to the amount of soreness he was feeling, Max couldn't finish his threat. "Take it easy, Max." Meena says, "You've hurt yourself quite enough today."

"Sorry, but we got to run. We've got a dinosaur to catch." Rod says, "After all, we're planning to take back the cards that grandpa rightfully owns."

"Hold it! You told us your grandpa didn't make the cards. So how does he rightfully own them if he didn't create them?" Zoe questioned.

Laura mocks Zoe while shrugging, "Oh, only Alpha Gang experts can know."

"Well, bye!" Rod waved as he and Laura walk away. The D-Team wasn't too happy with either of them as they just glare at the two. "Hey, hold up!" Max yells before realizing something, "Hey, where's Chomp? Chomp!"

Up on the rooftops, Chomp was looking down upon Saurophaganax searching for the herd of cattle. "Yap yap yap ( _You only live once_ )." He yaps before jumping. Chomp lands onto the back of the carnivore. Saurophaganax was curious as to what hit it, but decides to ignore it and move on.

* * *

Back with Dr. Taylor and the others, the three had stopped at a secluded spot where they tried to discuss their strategy. "So we know at least that Saurophaganax can outmatch Smokey, and that the dinosaur has a move card." Dr. Taylor clarifies.

"Well then I say we forget the dinosaur and get some steaks." Ed said. Dr. Taylor tilts his head while Ursula glared at him.

But the sound of country music caught their attention, the three walked a ways through the forest and ended up finding a group of people square dancing. Everyone was amazed, "Well, I've heard Oklahoma was famous for square dancing." Dr. Taylor says as Ursula continues, "And we just found the holy grail."

A cowboy walks up to the trio and asks Ursula, "Ma'am, might I have the honor to dance with you?"

"Oh, me? Yes, of course!" She exclaims as she takes the cowboys hand and began to dance. "Aren't you boys coming to dance?" She asks.

Dr. Taylor shook his head, "Nah. You have this moment Ursula, it's yours." Ursula smiled as she began to square dance. As Dr. Taylor and Ed watched from afar, Ed asks, "So Spike, how come you're not square dancing."

"The only person I would ever square dance is back at home." He explains, "What about you? There are plenty of cute girls here to square dance with."

Ed looked nervous as he says, "Well you see, I don't do well with girls to be frank."

"Oh come on Ed, all you need is a little bit of courage and you'll be fine. Heck I was nervous when I started dating Aki, and just look at me now." Dr. Taylor says.

"Maybe once this war is over, I'll start thinking about dating." Ed declared.

"That's the way, Ed!" Dr. Taylor cheers.

But soon the dance was then disturbed by the same herd of cattle from earlier on. Dr. Taylor, Ed, and Ursula stayed behind as everyone else fled for safety. "Isn't that the same herd of cattle?" Ursula asks.

"If it is, we all know what that means." Dr. Taylor says.

"The dinosaur's back!" Ed exclaims.

By now, Saurophaganax has located Chomp on his back and tries to shake him off. The rest of the D-Team had arrived upon the scene. "Chomp, what are you doing?" Max called out to his partner.

"Is he...trying ride the dinosaur like they do in rodeo's?" Amy says.

"If he is, then Chomp's either bold or insane at this point." Rex said.

As Saurophaganax continues to shake Chomp off, it succeeds as the chibi triceratops goes flying. "Chomp!" Max calls out as he catches his partner. As Max hugs Chomp, He tells him, "Okay buddy, no more bronco-busting okay?" After getting rid of Chomp, Saurophaganax continues his hunt for the herd. "C'mon, let's go!" Zoe said as everyone chases after the dinosaur.

Saurophaganax was soon in sight of the others. "There's Saurophaganax!" Dr. Taylor called out.

"Don't worry." Ursula says as she and Ed take out their Alpha scanners, "We got this!" But the two fail to realize they forgot their dinosaurs until they saw they weren't holding anything. "I think we forgot our dinosaur." Ed said.

"You think?" Ursula snarks before turning to Dr. Taylor, "Spike, summon your Daspletosaurus!"

"I can't." Dr. Taylor says, "Smokey's still too weak after his battle from earlier."

"Then I guess we'll have to do things the old fashion way!" Ursula says while grabbing Dr. Taylor's lasso from his pocket, "Hyah!" Ursula tries to lasso the creature, only for the lasso to rope around one of the stampeding bulls. "Uh oh." The three say before being pulled along by the herd. They even pass by the D-Team. "Dad?" Max says.

"Max, tell your mother I'll be late for dinner tonight!" Dr. Taylor calls out to his son before vanishing with the herd.

"There's no way I'm leaving without that dinosaur!" Max says with his dinoholder in hand.

"Hold on, cowboy!"

Max turns around to face Rod who begins to persuade, "Since we both want that dinosaur and we're in the Wild West, why don't you and me settle this in a one-on-one dinosaur showdown? Huh?"

The D-Team repeats, "Showdown?"

"Like in the movies?" Max asks.

"The very same, it'll make thing much more interesting." Rod says.

Laura agrees with the idea as she jumps up and down while saying, "Yeah, do it! Showdown! Showdown! Showdown!"

"We don't have time for your games!" Rex tells the two.

"If you're all not up for it, then we'll just have to battle for it." Rod says while holding an Alpha scanner. Rex, Zoe, Meena, and Amy raise their dinoholders ready for battle when…

"Stop!" Max says. Everyone was confused as to what he was doing when he tells Rod in a western accent while tipping his hat, "I'll tangle with ya, Rod."

"WHAT?!" His teammates exclaim.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Rex uttered under his breath.

Max declares, "Let's do this! It's showdown time!"

"Perfect. Defeat the dinosaur and it's your, no tricks or anything." Rod smirks.

"Gladly!" Max says before walking off. His friends just look to him either disappointed or annoyed. Rod and Laura giggle at their plan succeeding. "We got him!" Rod snickers.

* * *

Back in town, Max stood in the street with Chomp by his side as everyone else watched from the sidelines. The rest of the D-Team were anticipated while Rod and Laura were interested. As a tumbleweed passed on by, Saurophaganax enters the scene and roars. "Now first one to cry out loses!" Max said, still using the western accent.

"Dino slash! Triceratops, roar!"

As Chomp was full grown, the sky changes into a battlefield as both dinosaurs turn their backs to one another.

Laura was amazed, "Wow! This is just like being in a real life Western!"

"And now the face-off." Rod says.

Chomp and Saurophaganax began to walk away just like in the movies. "Whenever you're ready, draw!" Max says. Chomp then roars as he faces the other way. "Wait a minute, they should draw first!" Max reminds Chomp.

As Saurophaganax turns his head around. Amy calls out, "Max, now!"

"Here we go!" Max says as he opens up his dinoholder and a card pops out, "Lightning Strike!"

Chomp began gathering electricity in his horns as Saurophaganax uses Magma Blaster. Rod was amazed as he gasps, "Oh, wow!" Chomp barely dodges the attack as he fires a lightning bolt, which Saurophaganax was also able to narrowly dodge. But Chomp uses so much energy, he collapsed to the ground.

The D-Team grew worried. Max calls out, "Get up!"

Just as Chomp gets back on his feet, Saurophaganax charges and the two dinosaurs butt heads. Once they let go, the fire dinosaur swats his tail at Chomp. "Max, Chomp isn't going to take much more of that." Meena says.

Max calls out to his Triceratops partner, "Come on Chomp, do it!"

After receiving two more tail smacks, Chomp charges and rams into the fire dinosaur and knocks it back. "That's it, Chomp!" Max cheers.

"I think we've worked them down enough." Rod says with an Alpha scanner on hand.

"Then it's time." Laura said.

"Alpha slash!"

The Velociraptor trio and Iguanodon appear behind Saurophaganax and knock it down from behind. The others turn around to see Rod and Laura with the Alpha scanners. "I get it now!" Meena says angrily at the two, "All this time you wanted us to weaken the poor creature so you can finish the dinosaur off!"

"Wasn't it obvious, princess?" Rod said smugly.

"You're a little on the slow side if you fall for the same trick twice." Laura mocked.

Meena's just about had it with the twins as she pulls out her dinoholder. "Grr! I'm helping out Chomp!" Meena declares, "Dino slash! Rush 'em, Deltadromeus!"

"Dino slash!" Rex said, summoning Ace as well, "Carnotaurus, blow them away!"

"Cyclone!"

"Ninja Attack!"

"I don't think so." Rod said as he slashes a card, "Now Velociraptor, Critical Block!" The Velociraptor pack glows red, blue, and yellow, then charges for Ace and Sky and canceled their attacks by ramming into both dinosaurs. Rex and Meena gasp. "Somehow those raptors just blocked our dinosaurs attacks." Meena says.

"How's that even possible?" Rex wondered.

"Don't worry, the battle will be over before you figure it out." Laura says while sliding a move card, "Iguanodon, Kamikaze Tackle!"

Iguanodon roars as it throws Saurophaganax into the air, as the fire dinosaur came down Iguanodon charges forward and slams Saurophaganax in the back, sending Saurophaganax into a building where it transforms back into a card.

Max takes this moment to secure the card before Rod and Laura. "Those cards are mine!" He says.

"Oh, yeah?" With the snap of their fingers, Rod and Laura summon two Alpha scooters and zip past Max. "No they're not." Laura teased. The two picked up the pace and snatched the cards.

"Hey!" Max yells.

Rod then calls out, "It's been nice battling with ya, pardner!"

"Bye, y'all!" Laura says. The two the recall the Velociraptor Trio and Iguanodon as they race into an alleyway. Levitating above the alleyway was a black futuristic jet, this was Seth's personal jet.

"Hey!, Get back here!" Zoe called out, but it was no use. But the jet blast off back to Zeta Point.

Chomp, Ace, and Sky were recalled and transformed back into chibi dinosaurs. Ace looks to Sky who just blushed and ran ahead of the two back to their partners. "They got Saurophaganax!" Max said, "How did we let this happen?"

"You let it happen, Max!" Rex answers, angry at his friend.

"Yeah, if you hadn't let them trick you into doing that silly showdown!" Zoe adds. Max was starting to feel terrible for his action.

"Everyone, stop it!" Meena shouts as she stood by Max's side, "Yes what Max did wasn't the best idea, but this is no time to be arguing!"

"Meena, you don't understand." Rex explains, "Now that the Alpha Gang has that card, they'll conduct experiments upon that poor Saurophaganax."

"But we'll save him, right?" Amy says.

"Right! We will save it!" Max declared.

* * *

Back at Zeta Point, Rod and Laura have just returned and were handing the cards off to Dr. Z and Seth. "Both dinosaur and move card?" Dr. Z says as he hugs his grandchildren, "I'm so proud of you!"

"So I assume you used the new move card?" Seth asks.

Rod and Laura gave a thumbs up. "Worked like a charm, Seth." Rod says.

"Good." Seth says before smirking and thinks to himself, ' _All according to plan_.'

* * *

Back at the D-Lab, everyone has returned home after teleporting. "So, how did it go?" asks Zander.

"Bad." Zoe says, "We lost both the dinosaur and move card."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Reese apologizes, "I'm sure Dr. Taylor is just as upset as you are."

The D-Team seemed confused. "What do you mean, we thought dad and the others teleported back already?" Max said.

"No, they haven't teleport back yet." Zander says, "I wonder what they're doing?"

Back in Oklahoma, Ursula, Ed, and Dr. Taylor were still being dragged by the herd of cattle. "Why haven't these cattle stopped running?!" Ursula says.

Ed replies, "Beats me."

"Well what I wonder is why this rope feels weird." Dr. Taylor asked. As he checks the rope, it turns out to be a rattlesnake. He screams and accidentally lets go. Now as the cattle continue to drag Ursula and Ed, Dr. Taylor tries to chase after them. "Hey, wait for me!" He calls out, "I don't want to be alone in the desert!"

 ** _Me: And there y'all have it. :) So as you've now seen, I'm making Sky have a crush on Ace because ever since I revealed her gender, I felt like making a couple out of the two. So for next time since Stegosaurus has been captured by the D-Team, the gang will be heading to Yokohama Chinatown to deal with yet another fire dinosaur. Until then, peace my dinos. :)_**


	3. Beast or Famine

**_Me: Hello again my dinos, I'm back with a whole new chapter for you all. But first I'd like to apologize for nothing new in writing, I've been working my tail off with work since kids are back to school, leaving me to pick up hours. But hey, I got something new and I'm sure you'll all enjoy this. Let's roll!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing on Dinosaur King._**

In Yokohama Chinatown, people crowded the streets looking to do some shopping or just to hang out. At a nearby restaurant, the D-Team, Meena, Aki, the Alpha Trio, and the twins were waiting in line. "This is quite a long line for a restaurant." Aki comments.

"Ugh! Can't this line go an faster?" complained Ursula.

"Oh come on Ursula, it's not that bad." Zander tells his sister, "You don't hear Corey or Lily complaining."

"Yeah, because they get snacks and get to sit in a stroller!" Ursula says while gesturing to the twins. "Ah-bah!" Corey babbles.

"Oh quit whining Ursula, you're more whiny than Corey and Lily combined." Reese said dryly. This makes the D-Team and Zander snicker as Ursula exchanged a nasty glare at Reese.

"It definitely looks like we weren't the only ones to of heard about this." Meena says.

"Well it's not often Johnny Cook, the Traveling Chef, makes an appearance in Chinatown." Ed told her.

"Yeah, and his famous crab and egg-fried rice is supposed to be good." Max says while fantasizing the food, "Oh, I can't wait!"

"Oh, all that fresh crab encased in a golden layer of egg, I can practically taste it already. I've been dreaming about it all night." Zoe gushed, "Oh, it's gonna taste so good!"

Rex then whispers to Meena, "Can you believe how much those two are gushing? I think I see a waterfall falling from Max's mouth already he's drooling that much." Meena placed a hand on her lips as she giggles lightly.

Lily throws her bottle to the ground and laughs, Spiny is seen grabbing the bottle by the mouth and giving it back to Lily. She then proceeds to pet him, though it's more smacking Spiny on top of his head but he still accepts it. Afterwards, Spiny regroups with his dinosaur friends. "Yip yip ( _I can't believe we're stuck babysitting_ )." Tank says.

"Groowl ( _It's not that bad, Tank_ )." Ace told the Saichania. All the while, Sky was inching closer and closer to Ace wanting to stand next to him. Ace takes notice and asks, "Growl ( _What are you doing, Sky_ )?"

"Rawr ( _N-Nothing_ )!" She tensed up and blushed hard.

"Yap yap yap ( _Wait, do you all smell that_ )?" Chomp asks while sniffing an aroma of food, "Yap yap ( _Smells good, let's check it out_ )!" Chomp then walked off as Paris and Smokey follow. "Roooar ( _Guys, you're going to be in big trouble_ )!" Bud called out but fell upon deaf ears.

"Raaawr ( _Their loss, Bud_ )." Spiny says.

"I bet Smokey and the others are excited as much as we are." Dr. Taylor says as he realizes Smokey was gone, "Where's Smokey, and where did Chomp and Paris go?"

"Wait, what? Oh no." Max said, realizing his partner was missing from the group.

"Don't tell me they snuck inside." Zoe said as she went off with Max and Dr. Taylor to find their dinosaurs. "Yip yip ( _That's exactly what they did_ )." Tank called out.

Inside the kitchen of the restaurant was Johnny Cook preparing another crab and egg fried rice dish while two other cooks watched over him. He pours scrambled eggs into a wok and stirs it, then tosses rice into the mix, after putting it all on a plate a golden sauce was poured finishing the masterpiece. The old man then presents it to the others while saying, "My masterpiece."

As the others chefs clap and cheer for Johnny Cook, in the background where all of the ingredients laid was a dinosaur card capsule in with the other eggs.

* * *

The search was on for the three D-Team members who lost their companions. In one restaurant, a woman had a piece of meat delivered to her table and was about to eat it. But she soon realized that Smokey was on the table ready to eat her food. As she shrieked, Smokey was about to pounce on the meat when a pair of arms grabs a hold of him revealing to be Dr. Taylor.

"Sorry ma'am." He apologized before walking off with Smokey who was struggling to break free, "Smokey, it's not nice to take other people's food."

"Growl ( _But I'm hungry_ )!" Smokey says.

* * *

Paris was seen roaming around a different restaurant minding her own business, but soon she was spotted by a young girl. "Huh? Oh what a cute doggy." She said.

"Say goodbye to the dog, dear. We have to go now." Her mother says.

"Okay. Goodbye little-"

Then Zoe came and swooped Paris up and says, "Sorry, but she doesn't do well around strangers."

Paris then snorts, "Roooar ( _I resent that_ )!"

* * *

Chomp has found himself inside of a food storage room, and he was drooling non-stop. "Yap yap yap ( _Oh my, I've found the holy dino grail_ )!" He gushed.

Just before he could dig into the food before him, a chef enters the room. "Okay, so he wants the freshest meat we have." He said before running into Chomp, "Huh? Are you on the menu?"

"Yap yap ( _Not since I last checked_ )." Chomp yaps.

Max appears behind the cook and explains, "Uhh, you don't want him! He tastes terrible!"

* * *

After rounding up the loose dinosaurs, the three found their table and hid their partners underneath the table along with the others as they sat down. "Now you three, don't ever wander off like that again." Dr. Taylor says.

"Yeah, you could get in trouble." Max adds.

"Or even get us into trouble." Zoe also adds.

The three chibi's hung their heads in shame. Tank quietly snickered thinking she'd be unheard, but Ace hears her and stomps on her tail for laughing. "YIP ( _OOW_ )!" She yelps.

"All right, here we are." A waitress announced as she brings a tray of food to the D-Team, "Now who's ready to try some delicious crab and egg-fried rice from Johnny Cook?"

Max was the first to say, "I am!"

"Don't forget Max, he who's paying gets to dig in first." Dr. Taylor reminds his son.

"Oh well thank you for the generosity, Dr. Taylor." Zander thanked with a smirk. Dr. Taylor realized what he had said, he completely walked into that one.

All the while in the kitchen, 'Johnny' was cooking another dish as he cracks eggs into the wok. However he just so happens to of grabbed the card capsule and cracks it open for two cards to fall into the fire and activate. "Whoa." He says.

Back in the dining hall, the chibi dinosaurs were handed a few plates of food. "Here's some appetizers for you all." Max said as he sets down a plate. Chomp and Paris shared a plate of vegetables as do Bud and Tank. Smokey and Spiny shared a plate of meat for themselves as did Ace and Sky. "Grrowl ( _Ladies first_ )." Ace says to Sky. Sky flushed red and hesitantly grabs a piece of meat and eats.

"Hey, where's mom and Reese?" Max asks.

"And what about Ursula and Ed?" Dr. Taylor adds.

"Oh Mrs. Taylor went to the ladies' room, and Reese and to change Corey and Lily's diapers." Zoe replied.

"As for the others, Ursula got tired of waiting and went off to find something else to eat and Ed decided to tag along." Zander says.

"Well they won't mind if we start eating without them." Max said before having his girlfriend pull him by the ear. "Max, that's very rude of you. Just give them some time." Meena told her boyfriend. "Meena!" Max whined as Zoe and Rex quietly giggle at the scene.

But things changed as a dinosaur bursts through the kitchen door out into the dining hall. The dinosaur was theropod, golden with brown markings along the back. The dinosaur was as big as Terry or might of been bigger. It was a Mapusaurus.

As everyone in the restaurant noticed the hulking beast, the flee for their lives. The D-Team got out of the way as Mapusaurus crushed their table with it's foot and proceeds outside into Chinatown by crashing through the wall.

"No way, a Mapusaurus!" Zander said, identifying the creature.

"Yeah, and it knocked my crab and egg-fried rice on the floor!" Max bitterly said.

"Oh forget that Max, we have to stop that dinosaur before it destroys the city!" Zoe reminds him.

"Alright." He says. As the team heads off, Zander tells Dr. Taylor, "Dr. Taylor, stall Aki and Reese." The others race outside to stop the Mapusaurus, Dr. Taylor looks to Bud and Smokey and says, "Well this bites it." His partner nods and agrees, "Growl ( _No kidding_ )."

Aki and Reese enter the dining hall with Corey and Lily, they stumbled upon the huge mess. "Oh my, what happened here?" Aki wonders as she sees her husband walking up to her, "Spike, what happened?"

"Um, something happened in the kitchen and everyone had to evacuate." He lied. Aki seemed to be believing the lie, but Reese could tell by the mess that it was caused by a dinosaur. She then says, "Well if that's the case, why don't we eat somewhere else?"

"I know just the place." Aki said.

* * *

Out in the streets, Mapusaurus terrorized the city by activating its move card. As fire collected in its mouth Mapusaurus fires a fireball out, it was using the move card Fire Cannon. People were seen running away from fragments of the fireball.

Then Mapusaurus rams into another restaurant looking for food as the D-Team witness the destruction. "We have to stop this dinosaur and turn it back into a card." Meena says.

"Yeah." Zander agrees, "Or else this city will be flattened for sure." Everyone began to pull out their dinoholders when…

"No!" Max said, holding his arm in front of everyone, "This is my fight!" Fire burned in Max's eyes he was really mad about what happened back at the restaurant, he wanted to get even with Mapusaurus. But Zoe intervenes, "Max I know you're still upset about your ruined lunch, but we'll have a better chance beating this dinosaur together."

"Ngh, fine!" Max grumbled as he summons Chomp, "Dino slash! Payback time, Triceratops!"

"Dino slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom!"

As soon as Chomp and Paris land on the ground transformed, they both give out a roar and charge at the fire dinosaur. Mapusaurus takes notice of the two dinosaurs as they closed the distance.

But then the two dinosaurs got distracted by something and hark to their right. Chomp and Paris found a display of cabbages and began eating.

"Well that failed miserably." Zander said.

"That must be some sort of food storage." Rex concludes before pulling out his dinoholder, "Let's see how well Mapusaurus can handle Ace." As Rex transforms Ace into a card, Meena transforms Sky into a card and says, "I'll help too, Rex."

"Dino slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away!"

"Dino slash! Rush 'em, Deltadromeus!"

The two theropods rush to attack Mapusaurus after the failed attempt. However like last time, Ace and Sky are distracted by a room of hanging meats. As they gorge on the meats, Meena and Rex lower their heads in disappointment. "Ace, now's not the time to eat!" Rex groaned.

"You know I've been hankering to battle for a while now, and it seems like you all need some help." Zander said as he adjusts his glasses that gleamed as he begins summoning Spiny, "Alpha Slash! Gush out, Spinosaurus!"

Mapusaurus was getting irritated with everyone coming after him, so the fire dinosaur uses Fire Cannon at Spiny. Spiny dodges the fireball narrowly, but the fireball causes to burn the display of cabbages. "ROOAR ( _Hey, what gives_ )?!" roars Chomp. The fireball even roasts the entire meat rack for Ace and Sky. "ROAR ( _JERK_ )!" Sky roared.

* * *

Many miles in the Pacific Ocean, news of a new dinosaur has reached to Zeta Point. Seth was looking at a map of the entire world as a light flashed over a spot in Japan. "Doctor, come here." He calls out

Dr. Z enters the room. "What is it, Seth?" He asks.

"There's been a new dinosaur sighting." Seth says while pointing at the map.

Dr. Z was glad of the news, "Excellent, I'll send Rod and Laura to the location immediately."

In the hangar, a pink aircraft was being rotated to a specific door. The door opens up and the aircraft rolls on in. A part of the island opens up as the pink aircraft rose up on a rising platform. Inside the cockpit, the brainwashed grandchildren of Dr. Z were piloting the aircraft. "All set?" Rod asks Laura.

"You bet." She replies, "Let's go!" The two blast off towards Chinatown.

* * *

Some time later, Rod and Laura were flying over Chinatown in search of the dinosaur. Rod was the first to spot the dinosaur, "Look Laura, there's the dinosaur." He points at the fire dinosaur.

"I'll set us down." She says, "Are you seeing this, grandpa? We've located the dinosaur."

Back at Zeta Point, both Seth and Dr. Z were watching the footage from the big monitor. "Excellent work Rod and Laura, you two found a Mapusaurus." Dr. Z compliments, "Now get out there and bring that dinosaur back to us." Both Dr. Z and Seth were caught up with the footage, both are unaware of a shadowy figure watching them in the background before vanishing.

"I'm so proud of my grandchildren, bringing back those dinosaurs for their dear old grandpa." gushed Dr. Z.

"You do realize they're only following your orders because of those microchips on their foreheads right?" Seth asks.

"Well how else am I supposed to have them listen to me now? This was definitely the right thing to do, and I modified those microchips so they can't be removed easily." Dr. Z says before hearing something odd, "Do you hear that, Seth?"

"I do." He says.

Dr. Z pulls up the security cameras which reveal someone or something taking off in another aircraft. "Who's taking off in that jet?!" Dr. Z wonders as he hands a device to Seth, "Follow that aircraft and see where it's heading! Use this in case you need to keep Rod and Laura under control."

"Of course, doctor." Seth obeys as he rushed to the hangar.

* * *

Back in Chinatown, Mapusaurus had slid to a stop after being rammed by one of the D-Team dinosaurs. Chomp tries to keep on ramming into Mapusaurus as the carnivore tries to dodge the attack. Everyone takes notice of Chomp's behavior and were confused.

"Does anyone else think that Chomp is being more aggressive right now?" Zoe asks.

"Yeah, it's like something really ticked him off." Meena said.

Max tells the others, "Well thanks to this dinosaur, Chomp and I lost both our dishes of crab and egg-fried rice." His reply causes everyone to look upon him unimpressed.

"Are you still on about the whole ordeal back at the restaurant?!" Zander asks, "Max, it's just food."

Mapusaurus was trying to avoid Chomp's horns as it continues to back up. Then Sky butts heads with the fire dinosaur only for Mapusaurus to overpower her headbutt, as Chomp tries to charge again Mapusaurus swings its tail and lands a hit on Chomp that sends him flying into a giant arch that comes tumbling down.

"Oh no, Chomp!"

As everyone was concerned of Max's partner, Rod and Laura appear. "Well, look who it is." Rod smugly grins. "Let's join the party." Laura says as the two pull out their Alpha scanners. But they were soon distracted by a delectable scent. "Mmm, that smells good." Laura says as she and her brother track the scent.

* * *

In another part of town, The Taylor's took Reese to another restaurant to have lunch. "Here you go." A waiter hands the three bowls.

"This is tapioca I've been telling you , the best in all of Japan." Aki said cheerfully.

Reese turns to Dr. Taylor and asks, "How much has she scarfed down of this stuff?"

"Quite a bit." Dr. Taylor explained, "But come on Reese, it's not that bad. Just try a little bit, at least?"

' _If only I knew where Zander went off to, I should of tagged along with him_.' She thought to herself before looking down at her children who were drinking their bottles, ' _Oh well, at least I got Corey and Lily_.' Reese then takes a sip of the tapioca before becoming astonished by the taste. "Whoa, this is good."

"I know, right?" Dr. Taylor says before having some himself. "Makes you two feel like there's not a care in the world." Aki says as Mapusaurus strolls past the window the three were sitting behind.

* * *

Elsewhere in Chinatown, Ursula and Ed were in the search of something else to eat after giving up on waiting in line for crab and egg-fried rice and took Tank with them. As they enter an abandoned restaurant, the two return to old habits and scavenge the kitchen. Tank found some lettuce and began eating it right away. "Ursula, am I allowed to asks as to why we're raiding this kitchen?" Ed asks.

"This is why, squid jerky!" She gushed while holding up a big chunk of squid jerky, "And I hit the jackpot!"

"That should keep you fed for a while." Ed says as a light shined down on Ursula.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to share with you." She told her brother. But Ursula wasn't prepared for what happened next, Mapusaurus enters the kitchen and in one big bite, eats up Ursula's squid jerky. As Ed gasped, the dinosaur heads off, Tank was just laughing, and Ursula was mourning over the loss of her food. "My beautiful squid jerky gone! I was looking forward to eating you, it's not fair!"

As she mourns the D-Team dinosaurs pass her, first Spiny, next was Sky, after her was Ace, then Paris, and last was Chomp. "Stop you murderer!" Max yelled at Mapusaurus while still on the chase.

Everyone else passed Ursula except for Zander who was confused. "What happened with you?"

"The dinosaur ate her squid jerky." Ed explained. Zander covered his eyes with the palm of his hand and sighed, apparently the trend today was mourning over food.

"Well there has to be more somewhere around." Zander said before taking off, "Well got to run, I have a dinosaur to catch."

As her brother left, Ursula's spirits began to rise. "Zander's right, there has to be more squid jerky somewhere. Come on, Ed!" She exclaims while grabbing Ed by the hand and dragged him and Tank along for the ride.

* * *

As each event unfolded, Johnny Cook was still making crab and egg-fried rice back in his and Laura trailed the scent they smelled earlier back to the very kitchen. "Yummy." Laura says.

"Let's see what he's making." Rod and Laura enter the kitchen through the hole in the wall that Mapusaurus created. They overlook the chef as he continues to stir the rice in the wok. "Is that crab and egg-fried rice?" Rod asks.

"Looks great." Laura compliments.

But then, something bursts through another wall into the kitchen…

...Helga, and she was miffed.

"Helga?!" Rod said as Laura asks, "What are you doing here?"

"You two are coming vith me zis inztant!" Helga said crossing her arms.

"Aww." Rod complained. Laura pleads, "Not yet, we can't go until we had some crab and egg-fried rice. Please?"

"Vhen ve get home, I'll make you my own crab and egg-vied rice. Vich is var zuperior anyvay." Helga told the two.

This comment catches the attention of Johnny Cook. He stopped his work and turns to Helga, "What?! You think you can actually out-cook Johnny Cook?" He asks.

Helga nods, "Mm-hmm."

"I'm afraid you have that bun of yours pulled too tight. But if that's what you claim, then you leave me no choice but to challenge you to a duel!" The chef proclaimed as a gleam shined in both his and Helga's eyes.

* * *

Out in the streets, Mapusaurus was running down the street as it was still being chased by the five D-Team dinosaurs. "That dinosaur is just too fast." Zander said.

"Then let's split up and surround the dinosaur!" Rex suggests.

As everyone heads to an intersection, Spiny and Zander follow Mapusaurus; Ace, Sky, Rex, and Meena head right; and Chomp, Paris, Max, and Zoe head left.

Back in the kitchen, Helga and Johnny cook were neck and neck as they compete for whose dish is better. ' _Hmm, where'd she learn to cook like that?_ ' Johnny thought as he eyes Helga, ' _Look at her go, it's possible she knows what she's doing. She's like a machine, I could be in trouble after all._ '

Back outside, Zander and Spiny were in hot pursuit of the carnivorous dinosaur. "You guys there?" Zander calls out.

Ace and Sky turns the corner up ahead and ran for Mapusaurus. "Leave it to us." Meena said.

In the kitchen things were starting to get intense as the gas began running out. "Ah, I think we're running out of gas for the fire!" Johnny Cook says while turning up the heat to the stove.

"Vhat kind ov sneaky trick are you pulling?" Helga furiously asks as she too turns up the heat to her stove, "I need a much larger flame!"

Outside, Mapusaurus began activating Fire Cannon as he shoots a fireballs at the team. Ace and Sky dodge to the side, and Spiny ducks his whole body as they all dodge the attack.

"I need more fire!" Johnny yells before being engulfed in flames by a fireball, even Helga was in flames. "Now that's more like it!"

"I could use even more!" Helga says, hardly fazed by the fire.

After a while, the two present their dishes to Rod and Laura while completely scorched. "Enjoy, children." Helga said.

"Enjoy mine more." said Johnny.

The two were amazed by the dishes of crab and egg-fried rice they were presented. "Today must be our lucky day." Laura said before her and Rod began to pray.

Outside once more, Mapusaurus was surrounded by Spiny, Chomp, Paris, Ace, and Sky who blocked all means of escape. "You aren't getting away!" Max said as he pressed buttons on his dinoholder, "All I have to do is turn you into a card and then I can eat!" But then as Max opens up his dinoholder, all his move cards scattered everywhere. "Huh?"

"Max, we're going to lose him!" Zoe says.

"I know, I'm picking them up as fast as I can!" Max said while gathering his cards. As he does so, Mapusaurus and Chomp locked heads before the fire dinosaur tosses the Triceratops aside like he was light weight. Then Mapusaurus jumps over Max and makes and escape.

Max hollers "Hey! Get back here!" He chases after Mapusaurus yet again.

High in the sky as the battle continues to wage, Seth was flying over the city in his jet. He could tell Rod and Laura were nowhere to be seen so he decides to search for the two.

Back at the restaurant, Rod and Laura had just finished eating both dishes of crab and egg-fried rice. "Okay, we're ready to decided." Rod said, "Now both were great…"

"Mm-hmm." Laura agrees before the two continue, "But the winner is...Helga and her Wok of Fury!"

Johnny Cook gasp as he was defeated, Helga nods, "Now it's time to head home."

"Aww." Rod and Laura complained. But nonetheless, they obliged.

As they began to leave, Johnny Cook was in deep thought as to how he lost. "I failed, but how?"

Hegla approached him with a plate of her crab and egg-fried rice and offered some to him. "Take zome and zee vor yourselv." She said.

The cook takes a spoonful and tries Helga's dish, and once he tasted it Johnny Cook's eyes sparkled in amazement. "Incredible!" He exclaims as he drops his spoon and bows, "I surrender my spatula, I am defeated."

* * *

As Rod and Laura were making it to their ride, someone stops them. "Rod, Laura." The two turn to see Seth. Rod greets, "Hey."

"Hi Seth." Laura said.

"Where are you two going?" He asks.

"Helga says we have to go home." Laura explains. Seth knew something was up, so what he does is takes out a device and pushed a button. The microchips on Rod and Laura's foreheads lit up as their expressions change. "You two worry about catching that dinosaur, do not listen to what Helga has to say."

Rod and Laura nod and say, "Yes, Seth." Before the two headed off to catch the dinosaur.

Without having to turn around, Seth could tell that Helga was behind him glaring daggers at him. "We need to talk." He said.

* * *

Back at the battle, Zoe was seen using a move card. "Metal Wing!" She said. As the three Pteranodons flew high before landing direct hits upon Mapusaurus.

"Tail Smash!" Zander slashed his move card. Spiny glowed blue before running up to the fire dinosaur and smashed his tail several time across Mapusaurus. This weakens the dinosaur quite a bit, and Max was about to finish the job. Thunder Ba-"

"Not so fast!" Rod and Laura called out, causing Max to slip up and fall to the ground. He then complains, "That's not fair, stopping me mid attack!"

"Not you two again." Meena said.

"We just had the most delicious food ever." Rod says.

"Now we're full and ready to catch that dinosaur." Laura continued as she pulls out an Alpha scanner along with her brother. As they do so, Zander takes notice of the microchips on their foreheads. ' _What are those things?_ ' He wonders.

"Alpha slash! Come on Velociraptor/ Let's do it, Iguanodon!"

"Rod! Laura! As your uncle I demand you two to stay out of the way!" Zander says.

"That dinosaur is ours, not yours!" Meena said.

"Yeah, and we have to capture him now so we can head back to the restaurant and have crab and egg-fried rice!" Max adds.

"Crab and egg-fried rice?" Rod repeats.

"What a coincidence, we just had some." Laura said.

"And wasn't it the best food you ever tasted?" Rod asks his sister.

She agrees, "The best food in the whole world."

However, the two fail to realize they're playing with fire. "Oh, yeah?!" Max asks angrily as Chomp stood by his side equally angry. This concerns Meena who asks worryingly, "Max?"

Rod and Laura were equally confused. "Huh? What's wrong with you?" Laura asks.

"You've had crab egg-fried rice before we could even taste it!" Max says as he finally bursts, "THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!" Chomp roars too as a lightning bolt strikes beside them. The other dinosaurs back off, trying not to get in the way of their enraged friends.

"Max, take it easy!" Meena says.

"Those two become more alike everyday." Zoe comments.

Max then opens up his dinoholder, shoots out a move card and activates it, "Thunder Bazooka!" Chomp begins to charge before leaping into the air and began spinning around while electricity surrounds the Triceratops. Chomp collides with Iguanodon first and sends it off, the Velociraptor trio stood their ground but to no avail and were sent flying as well. Iguanodon crashed into a building then got pounded by the Velociraptor trio to go through the wall, which turns them all back into cards.

Meena and Zander were surprised, but not as surprised as Rod and Laura. "The battle's over already?" Laura asks.

"Okay, WHAT just happened?" Zander asked, emphasizing 'What'.

"Never mess Max with his food." Rex warned, smirking, "Bad things happen."

With that said, Max chuckles darkly, "Heh heh heh heh."

* * *

Over by a pier, Seth and Helga were discussing about Rod and Laura doing the recent mission. "I told you before Helga, Rod and Laura willingly joined us." Seth says, but Helga was believing anything Seth was saying.

"I can tell you are lying to me, Zeth!" Helga said, "Now, explain vhat are on Rod and Laura'z voreheadz!"

"That's classified information, Helga." Seth simply says. But unknown to Helga, Seth was secretly setting the charges of the lightning rod up to a more dangerous level of electricity.

"Zeth, tell me zis inztant bevore I-Ahh!" Helga was short-circuiting as Seth jabs her with the lightning rod, and it didn't take long for Helga's eyes to turn dull. Soon enough, Helga falls to the ground limp and lifeless. "My plans must be fulfilled." He says.

* * *

Back at the battle, the D-Team was about to finish the battle once and for all. "Sky, Atomic Bomb!" Meena slashed a card. Sky roared as she jumps into the air, curls up into a ball, and flies down back first as a mach cone surrounds her. Sky makes direct contact with Mapusaurus that sends it tumbling back before turning into a card again.

"Alright, Sky!" Max said before everyone turned their friends back into chibi dinosaurs. The others gather around Sky and congratulated her.

"Rawr ( _Nice one, Sky_ )."

"Rooar ( _Good job_ )."

Sky liked getting complimented for her work as she says, "Raawr ( _Thanks, you guys_ )."

"Hey, everyone!"

Dr. Taylor, Aki, Ursula, Ed, and Reese who pushed Corey and Lily's stroller walked up to everyone. "Looks like we finally caught up with each other."

Max proceeds to picking up the cards. Once he does, he began to gush, "Now I can finally have crab and egg-fried rice!"

* * *

Unfortunately…

"What?! Closed for a year!" Max said while reading the sign on the restaurant door. Though the door just to be the only thing still standing at the restaurant.

All the while, Zander asks Ursula, "Were you able to find your squid jerky?" Ursula shook her head. "Well then, you'll be glad to know I found this for you." Zander smiled as he pulled out some squid jerky.

"For me?!" Ursula squeals as she takes the jerky out of her brothers hand, "Thank you, thank you Zander."

"How about we find another restaurant to eat at?" Aki asks everyone, who all seem to be okay with the idea.

"I'm fine with that, but this time Zander's pushing the stroller." Reese said as she brings the stroller over to her husband.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Rod and Laura were communicating with Seth. "So Seth, where's Helga?" He asks.

"Helga had some business in Chinatown that she needs to take care of." Seth lied, "She should catch up later."

As they end communication, the two aircraft flew back to Zeta Point. Down below on a passing cruise ship, the old man was aboard heading off to who knows where.

Within a cargo hold, Helga laid on top of one of the crates motionless as electricity sparked out of her head.

 _ **Me: Done and done. Now I'm sure you're all wonder where's Amy now? That I'll leave up to you where she was. Now the D-Team has finally gotten a dinosaur since the beginning of the story, and now Ursula finally got her squid jerky! YAY! For next time, the D-Team will be heading to Spain to fight a certain wind dinosaur while a certain couple is on vacation, and Meena may finally know what's up with Sky. Until then, CarnotaurusMan out!**_


	4. A Mesozoic Mess

_**Me: Why hello my dinos, CarnotaurusMan here with the next chapter of Wrath of the Enemy. This story is going to take a different turn, instead of Aki taking a vacation, it'll be Reese and Zander on vacation. Those two deserve some time together alone for a few day since they both have kids to take care of. So let's get to reading!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I have no rights to owning Dinosaur King :(**_

At Zeta Point, Dr. Z was at it again with his dinosaur bones seeing as to where the next dinosaur card will be. Seth shook his head at Dr. Z as the doctor begins singing.

'Shake a bone, shake a bone, shake a bone stew!

Ride your own dinosaur two by two!'

As the bones scattered across the map, one bone in particular points to the country Spain. "Look, the bones have foretold the location of the next dinosaur card!" He says, "I'll get Rod and Laura on their way to-GAH!" Before he could finish, Dr. Z trips over something and falls to the floor.

All over, Zeta Points has started turning into a landfill. "Why is this place so messy? There's not that many people in Zeta Point anymore!" Dr. Z yelled, "Somebody clean this mess up immediately!"

"I'm no maid, doctor." Seth said flatly.

"But would it kill you to find Helga and make her clean up?" Dr. Z harshly asked.

Now this was an issue for Seth, he didn't figure that Helga would be needed at all since he and Dr. Z took control of Zeta Point. So Seth lies to Dr. Z, "Well Dr. Z, I'm afraid after using the lightning rod on her it completely shut her off and would require a hard start up." Seth hopes his lie worked.

"I suppose you may be right." Dr. Z admits, "Alright, I'll just have our Alpha droids clean this mess up."

"Very well." Seth said before thinking to himself, ' _Dr. Z mustn't figure out my plan, everything has to go exactly as it's supposed to_.'

* * *

In a field near Barcelona, a herd of pigs were grazing around. But one pig had come across something underneath the soil, after digging it up reveals to be a card capsule already opened with a dinosaur card and move card within.

Then came a gust of wind, which as usual activated the cards. The dinosaur was definitely a carnivore, roughly around Ace's size. A dark blue upper body while having a gray under belly, spines running across the back with two purple frills on its head. The dinosaur was an Allosaurus.

The dinosaur began picking up the scent of the pigs. As it drooled, Allosaurus began chasing after the pigs in order to satisfy its hunger.

* * *

Back at the Drake's house...

"WAAH!"

"WAAH!"

Corey and Lily were crying their eyes out as their aunt Ursula tried calming them down but to no avail. "Come on you guys, please don't cry." She pleads.

Zoe and Amy enter inside where they stumble upon Ursula struggling. "Perfect timing. Can you two help, please?" She asks.

Zoe replies, "You don't have to ask me twice."

"I don't mind helping." Amy said.

Zoe takes Lily from Ursula as Amy takes Corey. Zoe gently sways as she soothes her niece, "Shh, it's okay Lily." The two girls were able to calm both babies in an instant as Ursula plops on the couch exhausted.

"Ugh! The one time Zander and Reese take a vacation to Barcelona is when only I have to watch the twins." She complains, "It's not that I have a problem watching them, it's that those two always cry whenever I hold them or whenever they look at me."

"Maybe the twins are going through a phase." Amy suggests, "Babies do that at a certain age where they only want their mom or dad, I remember learning about that in health class."

"Or that babies hate old ladies." Zoe teased. Ursula glared daggers at Zoe. "Oh come on, I'm just kidding." Zoe continues, "Reese and Zander said they'd be back tonight, then you can take things easy."

Ursula sighs, "Alright." She then tries to take the twins back, only for both babies to cling to Zoe and Amy. "This is going to be a LONG day." Ursula groans.

* * *

All the way in Spain in the town of Barcelona, Reese and Zander were in a restaurant watching a performer do the flamenco as the audience applauds. "Zander, I'll never know how you make trips like these into magical times." Reese says before taking a bite of her food.

"Maybe I'm just a good luck charm." Zander chuckled, "Though I'm glad that we get to spend time together my angel, just the two of us."

"Yeah." Reese said, but she soon began to frown a bit, "But I do miss the twins, hearing them giggle and playing with us."

Zander saw how sad Reese was looking, but he didn't blame her since he too was feeling a little homesick. "Well there's no need to worry, we will see Corey and Lily tonight when we get home. Besides, we earned ourselves a little vacation."

"I suppose you're right, and I'm sure Ursula's taking good care of the twins." Reese said.

Afterwards, the couple had called a cab and began to get in. "Next stop the Sagrada Familia, then we'll get dinner before we have to catch our flight." Zander says as the cab drove off.

Right as the two left, a pig being chased after by the Allosaurus runs into the restaurant as the carnivore crashed into the wall. Inside, the entire dining hall was destroyed as Allosaurus seemed to of lost its prey.

Then the carnivorous dinosaur smells something else, a large ham shank laying on the floor. Since it smelled so much like the pig, the dinosaur takes a piece and eats it in one gulp. That Allosaurus loved that piece of meat, it needed more.

* * *

Over at the D-Lab, Rex and Meena were gathered at a small pen with Ace and Sky in it. Both dinosaurs were on opposite sides of the pen, Ace tries to play a game with Sky who is still shy blushes and just tries to avoid Ace. Meena was looking confident as Rex was looking unimpressed. "Meena, no offence but your idea doesn't seem to be working."Rex says.

"It'll just take some time, patience is the key Rex." Meena told him, only for Rex to roll his eyes.

Max then enters the lab with Chomp and notices his friends. He greets Meena with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Meena, what are you up to?" He asks before noticing the pen, "And why are Ace and Sky in a pen?"

"Well Max, this idea came to me last night. I think I have an idea as to why Sky is so shy around Ace and only Ace, those two are in love with each other." Meena explained as she gushed, "So, I called Rex to meet me here and have our dinosaurs spend time together in this pen to have them grow closer to one another."

Chomp walks up to the pen as Ace and Sky went to him. "Yap yap yap ( _Stuck in jail, are you_ )?" Chomp asks.

"Grrrowl ( _Not jail, but I don't know what this is_ )." Ace told his friend, "Grrowl ( _But I'm fine being with Sky_ )." Sky then blushed redder and thanks Ace, "Rawr ( _T-Thank you_ )."

"Well I doubt this'll work." Rex says, "I'm not sure if our dinosaurs are even in love with each other, they're friends but not too sure on lovers."

"Love doesn't work in an instant Rex." Meena said as Max continues, "Yeah and besides, you should know since it took you months to asks Zoe out." Rex wasn't too thrilled getting roasted like that by his friend. He dryly laughed, "Ha ha, very funny Max."

Soon the dinoholders began to go off, catching everyone's attention.

* * *

"AHA! See, Seth?! Never underestimate my trusty dino bones."

Dr. Z was mocking Seth of his prediction coming true, which seemed to annoy Seth greatly. "It was just a coincidence doctor, there's no exact science to your...methods." He said.

"It doesn't matter if there's exact science involved or not, what matters is that my fortune telling was right again. Now let's grab this dinosaur!" Dr. Z says as he pulls out his gizmo and pushed a button, "Rod! Laura!"

Rod and Laura walked into the room as their eyes glowed red, still under the effects of the mind control chips on their heads. "Yes, grandpa?" They say monotonically.

"A new dinosaur has appeared, and I'm ordering you two to bring this dinosaur back as to make up for the loss of the last dinosaur." He explained to his grandchildren, "Understood?"

Rod and Laura bow their heads, "Yes, grandpa."

A little while later, a hatch opens up as rocket was just about to launch. The rocket lifts off as Rod and Laura say, "Lift-off!" Off the two went, to Barcelona to capture the dinosaur. "I went ahead and set up autopilot for Barcelona."

"Nothing to do now but to sit back and relax." Laura said as she and her brother sat back in their seats as the rocket blasted off to Spain.

* * *

Back at the D-Lab, everyone but Ursula had arrived to figure out where their next dinosaur is. "A dinosaur appeared in Barcelona?" Amy asks, "Isn't that where your sister and her husband are at, Zoe?"

"It is." Zoe replied.

"Well then that'll make our job a heck of a lot easier." Max said while grabbing his dinoholder, "I'll just contact Reese, and-"

"No, wait!"

Everyone looked to Zoe. "Is something wrong Zoe?" Dr. Taylor asked.

"Guys, it's been Reese and Zander's first vacation ever since Corey and Lily were born." Zoe explained, "I don't want to call them and tell them about the dinosaur, instead just let them be and enjoy their vacation while it lasts."

Everyone looked around at each other, they all had to agree with Zoe. "Alright, Zoe." Rex says, "But let's get going before the Alpha Gang beats us to the dinosaur." Zoe nods as she and her friends head to the teleporter. Rex and Meena let Ace and Sky out of the pen.

"Grrowl growl ( _Hey Sky, um...what we did was fun in the pen...right_ )?" Ace asked, blushing slightly.

"Rawr ( _Y-yeah_ )." She replied, blushing all the same before they raced over to their friends.

"All clear to teleport." Ed said as he kept typing away on the computer.

"Let's go, team!" Max said as everyone began to teleport to Spain.

* * *

In the middle of a plaza, the D-Team finished teleporting and have arrived to Barcelona. "So, this is Barcelona?" Max asks as everyone looks around.

"What a beautiful city." Zoe says, "Definitely someplace where we should have our honeymoon Rex." Rex's face turned red as he felt slightly embarrassed talking about a honeymoon with his girlfriend. "Zoe, I'm not too comfortable talking about that right now." He said.

However, the team just so happen to walk past Reese and Zander without anyone noticing each other. "I'm amazed how clean the air is here." Reese said to Zander.

The first place the D-Team visits is a large coliseum. "So this is where they have bullfights." Max said interested on the subject.

"Well I'd never go to one of those, bullfighting is nothing but cruel." Zoe states her opinion.

"Mm-hmm." Amy and Meena agreed with Zoe.

"It's an ancient tradition!" Max interjects.

All the while, Ace gets distracted by a man carrying a red bullfighting cape. His instincts kick in and snarls getting his dinosaur friends attention. "Yip yip ( _You alright, Ace_ )?" Stone asks.

"GGGGGROWL ( _MUST, DESTROY, CAPE_ )!" He roared. Ace tries to charge, but Sky blocks him before he could get to the cape. "Raawr ( _Ace, calm down_ )." She said as the others try to hold Ace back.

This caught Rex's attention as well as he picks up Ace while his partner squirms. "Ace, calm down." Rex told him, "What's wrong, buddy?" Everyone saw how antsy Ace was getting, and Max saw what Ace was looking at. "I think he's trying to get at that cape." Mas said, "Maybe he thinks he's a bull?"

"Whatever the case, let's get Ace away before he goes insane." The D-Team then heads off.

* * *

The D-Team soon find themselves at the Sagrada Familia. "What is this building?" Meena asks, amazed by the structure. Amy tells the Indian princess, "This is the Sagrada Familia, Meena. A project started over a century ago by a man named Antonio Gaudi, and it's still not finished."

"Amazing." Meena said.

After some more searching, everyone found a fountain shaped like a lizard. "I gotta get a picture of this." Zoe said as she, Max, Meena, and Amy took picture as.

"Hey!" The others stopped taking pictures and turn to Rex who was getting impatient with his friends getting sidetracked. "Need I remind you, we're not here to sightsee?!" He reminds everyone. Though his scolding upsets Amy a bit as she apologizes, "Sorry, Rex."

He sighs, "Look I'm sorry if I'm yelling, but we need to find the dinosaur."

The sound of an explosion and people screaming could be heard. Allosaurus pokes its head out from the cloud of debris and roars. The D-Team ran to the balcony to find the dinosaur. "It's an Allosaurus and it's going nuts!" Amy identified the creature. As the wind dinosaur roars, it began to run off. Meena looks at a map and began to worry, "Oh no, it's heading for the Sagrada Familia."

"WHAT?!" The D-Team exclaim.

The people of the city began to worry for their landmark.

"Our national treasure."

"Can somebody stop it?"

"Ooh, I can't bear to watch."

The D-Team was now determined to save the Sagrada Familia from Allosaurus. "We'll save it!" Max says while summoning Chomp, "Dino slash! Triceratops, roar!"

"Dino Slash! Rock 'n Roll, Euoplocephalus!" Amy said, summoning Stone.

"Chomp! Stone! Go and save the building!" Max said. Chomp and Stone roar, "ROOAR ( _On it_ )!" The two dinosaur leap from the balcony and race to Allosaurus before it could do damage to the Spanish landmark.

Allosaurus continues to charge for the Sagrada Familia and was right near the building, but something grabbed a hold of it and causes the dinosaur to fall. Chomp had grabbed Allosaurus by the tail and wasn't planning on letting it go. But Allosaurus showed it had so much strength when it got up and dragged Chomp who tried to pull back and was struggling. The D-Team began to worry for Chomp. But the troubles got worse when the wind dinosaur roars and began spinning Chomp around until the Triceratops lets go of its tail. Soon enough, Chomp lets go and is flung up high and was about to crash into the Sagrada Familia. "ROOOAR ( _I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN_ )!" He roared.

Over at another balcony was Reese and Zander having dinner together. "Well my angel, is there anywhere else you'd like to visit before we go home?" Zander asks.

"I actually was thinking of heading to the marketplace to sightsee for a tiny bit." Reese said.

Zander assures his wife, "Then we can head there before we go home and see our adorable twins again."

"Sounds good to me." Reese said, completely oblivious to the Sagrada Familia crumbling to the ground.

In the wreckage of the landmark, the D-Team ran to find Chomp. "Chomp, are you okay?" Max called out. Stone is seen holding Chomp's card in his mouth and gives it to Max.

"Look at what you've done! You've ruined our landmark!" A civilian yells at the D-Team as a crowd of people threw rocks at the D-Team.

"Wait! We can explain!" Zoe tried to reason, but fell upon deaf ears.

Soon enough the misfortune continues, Allosaurus stomps its foot on the ground, and roars while a blue aura surrounds the wind dinosaur. Allosaurus charges for Stone while increasingly picking up speed before vanishing. As gust of wind surrounds Stone before he gets repeatedly rammed on all sides. As Allosaurus is finished ramming and skids away, Stone collapses to the ground and is turned back into a card.

"Stone, no!" Amy called out. Then Allosaurus picked up another scent and ran off to find the source.

From afar, Rod and Laura come out of hiding. "I'm surprised that Allosaurus took out both dinosaurs." Laura said.

"Yeah. I was hoping for them to wear out Allosaurus." Rod agreed while disappointed.

"So, what do we do now?" Laura asks her older brother.

"We'll have to come up with a Plan B." Rod said.

* * *

Inside of a meat shop, a chef was cutting some ham when he notices Allosaurus outside his shop. He screams and runs off as Allosaurus barges into the shop and began eating the ham inside. After inhaling all that meat, Allosaurus continues its search for more.

"Wow, she eats fast." Zoe said, "I wonder where it's off to now?"

"To the meat shop!" Meena quickly realized.

Allosaurus finds yet another meat shop and scares the s out of the shop before continuing to gorge the food as the D-Team catches up with it. "We have to get this dinosaur now." Max declared. Amy asks him, "But how do we get it out of the store?"

"I got an idea." Rex said as he wields a big piece of ham, "Hey, over here! This one's much bigger!" Rex threw the ham at the wind dinosaur who promptly caught it in its mouth. Knowing the D-Team has some ham, Allosaurus begins to chase them.

Poking out from behind a column was Rod and Laura who saw what the D-Team were doing, "Looks like it's our turn." Laura smirked.

"Then it's time for the Alpha scooter." Rod said as he summons an Alpha scooter for him and Laura to share.

As the D-Team continues to lead the Allosaurus away, Rex throws another piece of ham only for Rod and Laura to snatch it. "Thanks for the idea and ham!" Laura calls out as the Allosaurus follows them instead.

"Hey! Get back here!" Max said as the D-Team was about to chase them. But Meena stops everyone, "Wait you guys! I have an idea, back to the meat shop!"

Rod and Laura flew above a construction site where a large hole was dug up. "We'll lure the dinosaur into this hole with the ham." Rod says.

"Good plan. Then we can use the Velociraptor pack to finish the job." Laura says as she notices Allosaurus coming their way, "Look, here it comes now."

Coming from another way, Reese and Zander had been searching for souvenirs when they spot Allosaurus. "Look Zander, an Allosaurus!" Reese said while pointing to the dinosaur.

"And look up there, Rod and Laura are luring that dinosaur to them!" Zander said, "We have to stop them!" The couple pull out their dinoholder/Alpha scanner's to stop the two from capturing another dinosaur.

"Dino slash! Spring, Saurolophus!"

"Alpha Slash! Gush out, Spinosaurus!"

As the sky changes again to a battlefield, Spiny and Bub ram into Allosaurus and send it crashing into the ground a ways out. This completely shocks Rod and Laura. "Where did Spiny and Bud come from?!" Rod wonders.

"They totally ruined our plan!" Laura says.

"ROD! LAURA!"

The two recognize that voice, they look down and saw their uncle and aunt looking very upset. "What are you two doing?" Reese asks. Laura stuck out her tongue as Rod snarks, "None of your business."

"You two better tell us what you're doing before…" Zander stops as he and Reese look to see what was happening.

Allosaurus was about to perform its move card yet again. At blinding speed it charges for Bud and Spiny only for the dinosaur to disappear. As gust of wind surrounds the two dinosaurs before they both got repeatedly rammed. The two D-Team dinosaurs collapse to the ground as Allosaurus reappears.

"Zander, what was that move?" Reese asks.

"Mayfly." Zander answers.

* * *

Back at the meat shop, the rest of the D-team was at work with Meena's plan. Max was seen grabbing a giant red curtain. "This'll work perfect!" He says.

Zoe and Amy were seen gathering some ham and rope. "So we'll have one piece of ham on each corner?" Amy asks Zoe.

Zoe nods, "Yeah, and we'll tie them together with this rope."

All the while, Rex and Meena were summoning Ace and Sky because they're a major part of Meena's plan.

"Dino slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away!"

"Dino slash! Rush 'em, Deltadromeus!"

* * *

Back with Spiny and Bud, they were losing the battle. Allosaurus tosses Bud away from it as the Saurolophus crashed into Spiny which turns the two dinosaurs back into cards. Reese and Zander were worried for their dinosaurs as they gathered their cards.

"Oh no, Bud!"

"Spiny!"

Allosaurus roars as something rushed passed it. Whatever it was, it was wearing red and was dragging some ham. It was Ace and Sky covered in the curtains that have been strung with ham. "ROOAR ( _Yeah, we know you want this_ )." Sky taunts as the two dinosaurs run off. Allosaurus gives them a chase as Reese and Zander were confused.

"Was that Ace and Sky?" Zander wondered.

Reese begins to run after them, "Let's see what they're up to." Zander follows Reese as the couple followed the dinosaur.

* * *

Ace and Sky lead the Allosaurus into the bullfighting arena. The two dinosaur stood together as they faced their opponent. "ROOAR ( _Toro, toro_ )!" They roar. Allosaurus roars as well and begins to charge. But Ace and Sky dodge as they say, "ROAR ( _Ole_ )!" This ticks off Allosaurus greatly.

The D-Team makes their way to the stands as they watch the battle. Rex cheers for his partner, "That's the way to dodge, Ace!"

"Keep up the good work, Sky!" Meena calls out.

"Whoa, just like a real bullfight but with dinosaurs." Max says as he continues to watch.

Everytime Allosaurus goes for one of the D-Team dinosaurs, they just dodge the attack. After doing this several times, Allosaurus began tiring out.

"It's working, the Allosaurus is getting tired." Amy said.

"Now we have a chance to finish this off." Max said with high hopes.

However, Allosaurus was now furious with Sky and Ace. With a blood-curdling roar, Allosaurus rushed to Sky, clamps down on her neck, and throws her like a ragdoll sending her tumbling away. The others were frightened. "Oh no, Sky!" Meena says.

Ace looks to see what Allosaurus had done, the carnivorous dinosaur was now about to harm Sky again. Ace could feel his blood boil, he wasn't going to let this dinosaur hurt Sky. "ROOOOAR ( _GET AWAY FROM HER_ )!" Ace roars. Wasting no time, Ace charges and rams into Allosaurus who in which crashes into a wall head first. Rod and Laura had arrived and saw the battle.

"What do we do?" Laura asked.

"I hate to do this, but we should flee. That dinosaur is just too powerful." Rod says, "We'll lie and say our dinosaurs were defeated by that dinosaur beforehand."

Laura had to agree with Rod, "Okay." The two then headed for the rocket to go home.

Allosaurus manages to get its head out of the wall, and was about to use Mayfly once more. "Here it comes again!" Zoe warns her friends. Rex opened up his dinoholder and shoots out a move card. "Ninja Attack!"

Ace began picking up speed too as he separates into clones. "ROOAR ( _This is for Sky_ )!" He roars. As the two dinosaurs got closer and closer and split up for their attacks, but Allosaurus uses the move too early as it repeatedly hits nothing. Now with the upper hand, Ace uses his move card to repeatedly hit Allosaurus until it's turned back into a card.

As the sky turns normal, the Allosaurus card and Mayfly move card float down as Max captures the card. "Alright, another dinosaur card!" Max cheers.

Rex was about to join the celebration when Meena holds him back while happily looking out in the arena. "Look, Rex." She points. Rex looks out and watched the magic unfold.

Ace slowly helps Sky up off the ground and the two dinosaurs face each other blushing. "Rooar ( _Thank you Ace, for saving me_ )." Sky says.

Ace nods, "Rooar ( _Anything for my crush_ )."

"ROOAR ( _C-CRUSH_ )?!" Sky exclaims.

"Roooar rooar ( _I'll admit, I'm in love with you too and am willing to be your lover_ )." Ace admits.

"Rooar ( _Oh Ace…_ )" The two dinosaurs close their distance, then the two wind dinosaurs nuzzle each other. As the D-Team watched, Max was in awe, Amy had tears in her eyes as she says, "Aww!" Zoe and Meena smiled sweetly and Rex nods for his partner.

"Guys! Everyone!"

The D-Team looks behind them as Reese and Zander ran up to everyone. "What are you all doing here?" Zander asks.

"Well we find the dinosaur was here in Barcelona and came her to catch it. In which, we did!" Max said as she showed them the cards.

"But how come no one called us for help?" Reese asks.

"That was on me." Zoe admitted, "I didn't want you two have your vacation ruined if you knew a dinosaur was here."

"It's alright Zoe." Reese smiles, "But I've had my fair share of this vacation and I'm ready to go home. I have so much to tell you what we did."

* * *

Flying back to Zeta Point, Rod and Laura were communicating with their grandpa and lying to him about the mission. "...So we're on our way home now." Rod says.

"We're sorry for not getting you the cards, grandpa." Laura apologized.

"It's alright, Laura." Dr. Z told his grandkids, "I know you two work hard to get those dinosaur cards, so I'm just glad you two are alright."

"Okay, well Laura and I will be back to Zeta Point soon. Bye grandpa." Rod says.

Laura waves goodbye, "Bye."

"I'll see you two soon." Dr. Z said before ending transmission and Rod and Laura blast off back to base.

* * *

The sun sets as Reese and Zander made it back to the Drake household. "Ah, it's feels good to be home." Zander says. As Reese opens the door she calls out, "Ursula, we're-"

"SHH! They're sleeping."

Ursula was seen cradling Corey and Lily in her arms both fast asleep. "We'll take it from here." Zander says while he took Corey and Reese takes Lily, "Thanks again Ursula, for babysitting while we were away. I hope they didn't cause you too much trouble."

"They were fussy at times, but now I think they've finally grown used to me." She told her brother, "I feel great now!"

"Good, but there's something I need to talk to you about." Zander says, "Reese, can you take the twins upstairs while I talk to Ursula?"

"Not a problem." Zander hands his son off to Reese who then proceeds upstairs to put her twins in their cribs. "It feels nice holding you two again." Reese whispers as she heads on upstairs.

Zander then sits next to his sister and tells him, "Rod and Laura appeared again in Barcelona, they were trying to capture another dinosaur."

"Wait, what?!" Ursula says.

"Yes, but luckily the others got a hold of the dinosaur before they could." Zander explains, "However, I don't think we're actually fighting our true niece and nephew."

"...Meaning?"

"Earlier in Chinatown I noticed something on their foreheads, I think that Rod and Laura are being brainwashed." Zander continues, "I have an idea to make something that'll short-circuit those microchips and brings back the Rod and Laura we know. But I'll need your help along with Ed's, you in?"

Ursula was stunned by the information she was given, but she does have an answer. "Does it look like I want the deranged man that took us in when we were young to win this war? Of course I'm in!" She said.

Zander nods, "Then first thing tomorrow, we find a way to free Rod and Laura of Dr. Z's and Seth's control!"

 ** _Me: Well, so much happened here. A new dinosaur card for the D-Team, Ace and Sky are now a couple, Corey and Lily have grown used to Ursula, and now the Alpha Trio are going to find a way to get Rod and Laura back to normal. For next time my dinos, The D-Team will be heading for Hollywood for a new lightning dinosaur card and there will be a return of a certain character. Until then, CarnotaurusMan out!_**


	5. Lights, Camera, Destruction!

_**Me: Hello my dinos, I'm back with the latest installment of Wrath of the Enemy. I'd like to apologize for my lack of stories. I was stuck on writers block for a while, and I've been busy working at my job since Thanksgiving is almost here. But speaking of Thanksgiving, I'd like to say that I'm thankful for the viewers I have and how I'm accepted into this community. Now let's get into this chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I have no rights to Dinosaur King**_

Nighttime at the D-Lab, and Dr. Owen has called Dr. Taylor.

"Ha ha ha ha! Dug up anything new?" He asks, giggling while giving two thumbs up. Dr. Taylor does the same while replying, "Just the funny bone."

' _What makes dinosaurs extinct? Not taking a bath, we think! Yeah!'_ The two doctors sang as the chibi dinosaurs danced along too, especially Smokey who copied every single move Dr. Taylor and Dr. Owen did. "Rooar ( _Oh yeah, I got the moves_ )!" Smokey said.

In the background, the Alpha trio and Droid were working on some sort of gizmo that looks like a beacon but had stopped to watch Dr. Taylor and Dr. Owen do their goofy dance. "Tell me who's more childish, Zoe and her friends, or those two?" Ursula asks, unimpressed of what she had just seen.

"Definitely Dr. Taylor and Dr. Owen." Zander replies.

"Ditto." Ed agrees.

"DR. TAYLOR AND DR. OWEN!" Droid replies.

Dr. Owen spots Ursula and soon begins to gush over her by saying, "Ursula, my love! I'm glad to here you've changed your path from evil to good, what's say you and I head out on a date to celebrate for turning a new leaf?" Zander and Ed giggle at this while Ursula groans and covers her face in embarrassment.

"Rex, your dad is where?!" Max asks his best friend.

"Oh, he's in Hollywood directing a dinosaur movie their producing." Rex says while showing his friends the magazine.

"Wow! That's amazing, Rex." Meena said.

Then Zoe says "From what I've heard, the director for the movie is Stanley Spinoberg."

Now way! I love his movies, I bet I've seen all of them." Max says before listing some of the movies, "First Illinois Joe, and E.C. the Extra Clumsy Alien…"

Amy rolls her eyes, "I'm not a big fan of his work to be honest, his movies are...weird to me. Watching those fanatical films is not my thing." Then Rex adds on, "I agree on that note, plus I've heard that dad and the director don't get along that well."

Dr. Taylor says, "Oh come on, I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"SPINOBERG IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Dr. Owen roars, causing Dr. Taylor to fall backwards onto the floor.

"Yap yap yap ( _Did you guys see that_ )?!" Chomp laughs.

"Raaawr ( _He wasn't expecting that, and neither was I_ )." Sky says.

"Rooar ( _I think I can match his intensity_ )." Terry states before copying Dr. Owen, "ROOOOOAR ( _SPINOBERG IS IMPOSSIBLE_ )! Roar ( _Nailed it_ )."

"What's your problem?" Ursula asks. Rex adds, "Yeah dad, what's going on?"

Dr. Owen begins to explain, "Ooh, everything is horrible! Everyday, I'm watching my efforts go to waste because of this fanatical director…"

* * *

 _In one of the studio sets, everything was ready to be ready to film when something happens._

" _No, no, no! Who's responsible for this ridiculous looking dinosaur?!" Stanley Spinoberg was right now enraged by how his dinosaur prop was designed, the dinosaur was an exact resemblance to Terry but it wasn't to the directors tastes._

" _It's accurate to the last detail." Dr. Owen tells the director._

" _Audiences don't pay to see accuracy!" Spinoberg scolds, "I want a dinosaurs that's says, 'Look at me, I'm fantastic!' Something colorful, something wild, something like no one's ever seen on the big screen before!" As the director rants, he begins to redesign Dr. Owen's model as Dr. Owen watches in horror as his work is being degraded. "That's what I want!" Spinoberg says as he's finished the redesign. The prop was now brightly colored with polka-dots and a couple of flowery designs._

 _Dr. Owen was furious, "NO DINOSAUR EVER LOOKED LIKE THAT, EVER! What are you trying to make, a movie or a cartoon?!"_

" _If you forgetting, I'm the director here." The director pushed Dr. Owen back by his nose._

" _Well, I'm the dinosaur expert!" Dr. Owen yells while grabbing the directors face._

" _Not for long, if you keep this up!" Spinoberg says as he grabs Dr. Owen's face and as they both pull on their faces._

* * *

"Rooar ( _Wait, I was going to be on the big screen_ )? Roar ( _No fair_ )!" Terry whines.

"And that's how it's been every day." Dr. Owen laments, finishing his backstory before exclaiming, "I won't return to set until he apologizes! So he can just forget it!" Dr. Owen then covers himself up in a blanket.

Rex tries to reason with his dad, "Dad, you can't just give up like that."

"Yes I can! You don't know what it's like…" Dr. Owen rambles.

Rex sighs as he put a hand on his forehead, "Oh, good grief."

"Sheesh, he's acting like a little kid." Ursula rolls her eyes.

"Or like a movie star." Zoe says, "I've heard that Hollywood can do that to people."

As Dr. Owen has his tantrum, a truck is seen driving to a set in the pouring rain. "Let's get everything unloaded. We need it on set by morning." The driver says to a couple of stagehands. As one of the stagehands uncovers the bed of the truck and pulls out a robotic arm, he screams, "Aah! What is that thing?!"

"We found it at the docks. Spinoberg wanted a scary robot for his film, so we got him one." The driver says, "Grab some parts so we can put them together."

Among the scrap pieces within the bed of the truck lays the maid of the Alpha Gang, Helga.

* * *

Within the studio, many workers were putting together a scenery as Spinoberg complains. "What, this is my new set?!" He asked angrily, "There's nothing on it!"

"Actually, your Dr. Owen was very proud of it. He said this is what the Jurassic looked like." Spinoberg's assistant explained.

"Then the Jurassic is boring!" Spinoberg yelled, "Redo it, and make it pop!"

"Or we could keep the set, and shoot some kung-fu instead?" The assistant said as he whips out some nunchucks and performs a few moves before noticing Spinoberg redoing the set, "Huh? Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Jurassic, schmassic!" Spinoberg said, scaring his crew away and changing the background into a destroyed town, "What this set needs is excitement!" He then pulls out a rocket launcher and began to fire rockets across the set. "More explosions, more everything!"

But his recklessness causes a card capsule to open up revealing the card inside. "Box office, baby!" He says while firing rounds out of a machine gun as his assistant looks at him unimpressed. That's when a bolt of lightning strikes and causes a short outage. As a fog covers the set, the card was now flowing with electricity. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He says, praising his work before turning to his assistant, "Have this stuff ready tomorrow, got it?" The assistant sighs as he follows the director out of the studio.

Once they left, the card transforms into a full grown dinosaur. It was some sort of Ceratopsian with three horns, a large frill with spikes around it, two hooked spikes atop of the frill, and was gold-orange with brown marking. The herbivor was a Pentaceratops.

* * *

The location was quickly alerted by the D-Team. "Where's the dinosaur this time?" Max asks.

Reese and Dr. Taylor look at the map as Reese tells everyone, "It's in Los Angeles, California."

"Los Angeles?" Ursula says before going all fangirl mode, "Yes, Hollywood babe! Oh I'm going on this mission!" She sprints to the teleporter leaving her brothers behind. "Ursula, wait! We're not done with the beacon." Ed called out. But Ursula and the others soon vanished.

Zander continues on the gizmo as he tells Ed, "Let her go Ed, she'll discover Los Angeles isn't the place to be. Nothing but earthquakes and kooky movie stars."

"Wait! Movie stars?!" Dr. Taylor asks.

* * *

Back at the studio, many workers were trying to fix the power.

"We blew a fuse!"

"Someone grab a flashlight!"

Apparently the same bolt of lightning struck some of the props, among those props was Helga. Her eyes glowed red for a second before her circuitry started running again. As a flash of lightning struck, Helga was back online and stood up with a ladle in hand.

* * *

Bright lights shined within Seth's lab. Seth was looking at certain monitors that had numbers flowing rampantly and meters running up and down. Soon enough, Seth pulls out a dinosaur card from an Alphalization machine. As the light dims down on the card, the picture of Saurophaganax was clearly seen on the card. Seth smirks, "Time for a test drive." He then proceeds out of his lab and out into the hall.

Rod and Laura were seen on their computers doing homework when their Alpha scanners go off. "Let's go, Rod!" Laura said. But before they could leave, Seth enters the room.

"Rod. Laura. I have an assignment for you." He says while handing Rod the Saurophaganax card, "Your grandfather want you to test this altered Saurophaganax while grabbing the next dinosaur. Even if you fail to retrieve the card, it'll give us a general idea of the dinosaurs power."

"Okay." Rod says.

But Laura didn't seem to be buying it, "But wouldn't grandpa just tell us himself about the altered dinosaur or is he-"

Laura went silent as the two grandchildren went blank and their eyes glowed red. Seth had used the gizmo Dr. Z had created as he tells the two, "Don't worry about what Dr. Z says, you two will listen to me from here on out. Understood?"

"Yes, Seth." Rod and Laura say monotonically.

"Good, now head on out and grab that dinosaur." Seth commands.

"Yes, Seth." Rod and Laura then exit the room as Seth watches them with an evil glare and a wicked smile.

* * *

The D-Team and Ursula have now finished teleporting and are now in Hollywood. "Whoa! Looks like we're in a movie studio." Max says.

Rex checks his dinoholder and points out, "I think this is the same studio my dad's at."

"Are there any cute actors around?!" Ursula asks while searching left and right.

"Eee! Look, it's Johnny Zepp in his vampire makeup." Zoe squealed, "He's so hot!" Ursula squeals along with Zoe, Amy covers her mouth in shock and amazement. As the three girls were having their moment, Max and Meena were weirded out by how much their friends were worshiping the actor as Rex rolls his eyes.

Max looks at his surrounding till he find something ominously big thinking it was the dinosaur. "Guy, the dinosaur!" He says. But as they get a closer look, it was just a robot on a moving flatbed truck. This earns him a slap upside the head from Ursula who scolds him, "That's just an animatronic, and thanks to you I lost Johnny Zepp!" She then runs off to find the actor as Terry follows her, "If you need me, you know how to contact me."

Zoe calls out, "Yeah, by calling your name old lady."

"I AM NOT AN OLD LADY!" The five jump at Ursula's screaming before she vanished.

As the others get distracted by Amy saying, "Look, it's George Clooney!" Their dinosaurs look at the truck with the animatronic. "Yip yip yip ( _You guys thinking what I'm thinking_ )?" Stone asks.

"Rooar ( _We follow the dinosaur…_ )" Paris starts as Ace finishes, "Grrowl ( _and see where it heads to_ )?" Stone nods to his friends, "Yip ( _Yep_ ). Yip yip ( _Let's go_ )!" Then the five dinosaurs were off to chase the animatronic dinosaur.

"Wow, a transforming robot. Interesting, right Sky?" Meena says before noticing Sky was gone, "Where did Sky go?" Everyone else soon realize all their partners went missing.

"Oh no! Where did they go?" Amy wondered as the D-Tem heads off to find their dinosaurs.

* * *

The D-Team dinosaurs have now wound up in a studio building and have found an animatronic tail that Chomp was messing around with. Ace was trying to get him down, "Grrowl ( _Chomp, get down_ )!"

"Raawr ( _Guys, someone's coming_ )!" Sky said as she, Ace, Paris, and Stone his under the covers of the animatronic tail.

Stanley Spinoberg's assistant came by and tell an employee near the forklift, "Break's over, get ready for the next set up!"

"Alright."

The assistant then spots Chomp still clinging onto the tail. "Hmm? Must be another prop." He said as he picks up Chomp and carries him off.

"Yip yip ( _We have to go save Chomp_ )!" Stone said. But before anyone of them could do anything, the platform they stood on was being picked up by the forklift and the four were carted off.

* * *

"Sky!"

"Paris!"

"Chomp! Where are you guys?!" Max calls out.

"Lost your friends, have you?"

The D-Team turns around and watched as Rod and Laura appear in front of them in their Alpha scooters. "Oh no, not you two again." Amy groans.

Zoe asks, "What do you two want?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to tell you while you're looking for your friends that we'll be capturing the dinosaur." Laura tells them as the two grandchildren of Dr. Z head off. "Peace." Rod mocked before the two zipped away.

Everyone wasn't too thrilled right not after losing their dinosaurs and having Rod and Laura now after the dinosaur. "We'll deal with those two later, you guys." Rex said, "Right now, let's find our dinosaurs."

* * *

"And...action!" Spinoberg said as he slams the clap board.

The scene of the film was in a jungle as a vehicle was trying to drive away, but it was stuck in the mud as the rain poured down. The sound of heavy foot stomps grew as an ominous Tyrannosaur appears. The man inside the vehicle then runs away as the dinosaur roars.

"Alright, lose the rain and cue in the moonlight." Spinoberg orders, "I want to see some emotion on this dinosaur."

The rain stops and the backdrop then changes from a cloudy sky to a clear moonlight one, this reveals the Tyrannosaurs as Spinoberg's model. Then the animatronic dinosaur cries out while making horrendous facial expressions. As the assistant's jaw to the floor while Spinoberg was relishing his work. "Good, now bring in the lost child returning to its mother."

As a few robot dinosaurs enter the scene, Chomp jumps out from the jeep and looks around. He sees the Tyrannosaur model, and is immediately disgusted. "Yap yap ( _Okay, you're ugly and need to go away_ )." He says before jumping up and latching onto the animatronics nose.

"It's a heartwarming reunion." Spinoberg cries, "I'm smelling an Oscar, no one's ever made a dinosaur movie like this before."

But then his assistant had to ruin it all. "But what about realism?" The assistant questioned, "The mother and child are different species, and-"

"How dare you second-guess the great Spinoberg?!" The director yells while his eyes glowed red, "I don't make mistakes! Even if i did, they wouldn't be mistakes anymore once I made them. They'd be strokes of genius, and people would go get popcorn as they watch it!"

As the director yells at his assistant, Chomp continues to pull on the skin of the animatronic till it rips completely off.

"CUT!" Spinoberg calls out as he trips, "The lost child isn't supposed to rip its loving mothers nose off! You miss her, you want her to love you, remember?!"

"Yap yap ( _What are you yelling at me for_ )? Yap yap yap ( _I just did you all a favor_ )." Chomp said.

"Someone get a new mommy dinosaur in here now!" Spinoberg says as the lights turn on. Chomp decides to book it before anyone could do something to him. Under the sheet of the robot appear the other dinosaurs. "Raawr ( _Never again are we doing this_ )." Sky told her friends, but more towards Stone.

The director spots the four and says, "Well look at what we got here. Somebody put some makeup on these four dogs and we can get them into the picture too!"

"Rooaar ( _You aren't putting makeup on me buddy_ )!" Paris growls as the D-Team dinosaur run away.

"Aah! Someone stop them!" Spinoberg yells as he swats his assistant with a roll of paper.

The four managed to catch up with Chomp as he says, "Yap yap ( _We're out of here_ )." Now that would of been the plan if a certain earth dinosaur hadn't been distracted. Stone and the others could tell there was another animatronic under the sheets. "Ggrowl ( _No Stone, no_ )!" Ace said, "Groowl growl ( _Do not even think about doing it_ )."

"Yip yip ( _Too late_ )." Stone replied before running to the animatronic.

The others roll their eyes and all say, "Yap yap/ Grrowl/ Rooar/ Raawr ( _Here we go again_ )."

* * *

A wolf howls during a shoot on another set. A princess was looking through her bedroom window as the vampire, who is Johnny Zepp, creeps up from behind. She turns around and screams as Johnny was about to pounce.

As the princess continued screaming, a wall bursts behind them as Pentaceratops appears. She froze in fear confusing Johnny Zepp as he tries to make more scary faces before she faints. Johnny Zepp was confused until Pentaceratops roars. He turns around and is scared out of his mind his fangs fall out before making a run for with, as did the rest of the crew.

* * *

"Oh, where could he have gone to?!"

Ursula was still in search of Johnny Zepp instead of looking for the dinosaur. She then says out loud, "If those kids find him before me, I'm going to go ballistic."

But the sounds of her Alpha scanner going off catches her attention, she picks up her scanner to see that her brothers were calling her. Ursula answers, "Yes?"

"Ursula, we've got good news." Zander said.

Ed explains, "We've finished the beacon while you and the others have been searching for the dinosaur. It was tested on Droid earlier and it turns out to be a success."

"You guys serious?" Ursula asks, shocked.

"Yep, and soon enough we'll have the old Rod and Laura back again." Zander nodded his head, "So, any news on the dinosaur or have you and the others gone sightseeing?"

"I'm sure the others are after the dinosaur. I've been trying to find Johnny Zepp." Ursula said. Zander and Ed exchanged unimpressed glances at each other. "Nothing new to us. But just remember to keep an eye out, we don't want to lose those dinosaurs to our enemy." Ed reminds his sister.

Ursula nod in agreement, "Gotcha." She then ends the call. After turning around, she spots Johnny Zepp running away in a panic. "Oh my gosh, Johnny Zepp!" Ursula squeals, "I am your biggest fan!"

"Yeah? Well talk to my agent, okay?!" The actor said, not stopping for Ursula.

She cries out while rushing after him, "My love, wait!"

Ursula is so caught up in chasing her favorite movie star, she fail to realize the Pentaceratops coming in from behind. The Ceratopsian then scares off a horse connected to a wagon before noticing a colorful Triceratop animatronic.

However, controlling the animatronic is none other than the five D-Team dinosaurs.

"Groowl ( _What do I press_ )?" Ace asked pushing buttons.

"Yap yap ( _What do I do_ )?" Chomp asks while pulling levers.

Stone then knocks Chomp out of the front seat and takes control. "Yip yip yip ( _Relax and leave the driving to me, I got this_ )." He said.

Paris accuses him, "Rooar ( _You don't know how to drive_ )!"

"Yip yip ( _Yes I do_ )!" Stone defends, "Yip yip yip yip ( _Amy always lets me take the wheel whenever she plays a racing game_ )." As the group moves on, the Pentaceratops was getting excited. It shook its tail before it began to chase the five in the animatronic.

* * *

"Where are you doggies?!" Spinoberg calls out, "I need you in my movie!"

That's when his assistant comes barreling in exhausted. "You gotta get out of here! There's a real dinosaur on the lot!" He says.

Spinoberg's eyes lit as he says, "A real dinosaur?!" Then from the end of the hall, Pentaceratops roams past the exit. "What a fantastic piece of luck, I have to get that dinosaur in my movie!" the director declares.

"What if it tries to eat us?" The assistant asks nervously.

"Then I'll film it as well!" Spinoberg said as he tossed his assistant aside.

* * *

"Chomp!" Max called out as his friends were still on the search.

"Ace, where are you?!" Rex hollers.

"Sky, come here girl!" Meena called out.

Amy begins to worry, "Oh, at this rate we'll never find our friends or the dinosaur." She then felt hand on her shoulder, Amy turns to Zoe who calms her with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Amy. I'm sure we'll find our dinosaur and the new dinosaur." Amy blushed like mad as she thanks her friend, "T-Thanks, Zoe."

Then came Dr. Owen sped up to the group in his car. "Hiya, kids!" He says.

"Dad!" Rex sighs in relief.

"Dr. Taylor just called me about the dinosaur. Have you found it yet?" Dr. Owen asks.

Meena shakes her head, "We're afraid not, Dr. Owen."

Scream of people soon filled the air off in the distance.

"I believe those screams would be a good place to start looking." Max said as the team runs off to find the dinosaur.

* * *

On another set that's like the moon, Pentaceratops was still in search of the animatronic when bright lights shine upon it. In front of the dinosaur stood an army of robots, including Helga. "This is fantastic!" Spinoberg said while on a moving crane filming the scene, "A futuristic space showdown between a genuine dinosaur and an army of robots! I can't believe the way I top myself. And...action!"

Helga and Pentaceratops stare each other down just as the D-Team arrives.

"That's a Pentaceratops!" Max said, identifying the dinosaur.

"Look, is Hilda in the movies?" Zoe said.

"It's Helga!" Helga yells as she does a stance.

Rod and Laura enter the scene on their Alpha scooters. "Look." Laura points.

"Helga, you're back." Rod said, happy to see the maid again.

"Time to study!" The maid yells before charging at Pentaceratops and gives a good whack with her ladle, the ceratopsian fall to the ground afterwards. Everyone was impressed with Helga's doing.

"Egad! She took down the dinosaur with just a soup spoon!" Dr. Owen gasped before noticing a familiar rival, "Agh! It's Spinoberg!"

The director was seen giving more commands, "I want more fighting, more destruction!"

Helga replies, "You must do your homework und finish your studiez." She must be malfunctioning after her...encounter with Seth. From behind, Pentaceratops was able to get back up on its feet and ram Helga sending her sky high. She then crashes into the backdrop and short circuit more. "That was naughty. No more snacks for you." She said.

Rod and Laura hurry to Helga. "Helga!" They say, worried. Helga looks up and says, "H-Hello Children, have you done your homewooo~" Then Helga shuts down again.

"How dare you hurt her!" Rod snarls before summoning his dinosaur, "Alpha slash! You're up, Saurophaganax!"

Saurophaganax smashes through the backdrop, ready to fight anything that gets in its way. Spinoberg was digging the action that was happening. "I love it!" He said, still filming, "The robots loyal friend arrives and summons a dinosaur to attack!"

"Come on, it's too dangerous in here!" The assistant exclaimed, "We have to-"

"Bring up the lights! Can't you see this is the big climax?!" Spinoberg yells.

As the lights shined brighter, Saurophaganax roars and charges at Pentaceratops. The lightning dinosaur was ready for the onslaught, that is until the dinosaur spots the same animatronic robot he's been chasing after. "Rawr ( _Drive, Stone_ )!" Sky commands as Stone starts driving away. Pentaceratops was eager enough to follow the robot again, also while dodging an attack from Saurophaganax.

"What was that?" Rod wondered, slightly annoyed, "Go after that dinosaur, Saurophaganax!"

"If only we had our dinosaurs." Zoe complains, "Paris would of stopped Saurophaganax."

"Stone as well." Amy adds.

"Let's hurry and follow Pentaceratops, maybe Chomp and the others will be around." Max said as the five friends hurry after the dinosaurs.

"Slow down! Let me get a close-up!" Spinoberg calls out.

His assistant calls out, "Stanley! Stop!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Zepp is still being chased by Ursula. "Johnny, wait for me my love!" Ursula calls out, still lovestruck.

"She doesn't give up." He said to himself before noticing something happening in front of him, "Now what?"

He sees the animatronic Triceratops go by at the end of the block, followed by Pentaceratops, and then Saurophaganax. This weren't looking so bright for him, each way he'd go trouble was around each corner. That's when the horse carriage from earlier was heading his direction. Wasting no time, the actor hops onto the wagon and sneaks by Ursula.

"Huh? Where'd you go?" Ursula wonders before crying, "Now you've broken my heart!"

Johnny Zepp sighs in relief before climbing into the wagon.

Dr. Owen and his assistant Patrick were running down the street looking for the fight. "That Pentaceratops in in danger!" Dr. Owen says, "We have to help it."

"Just leave it to me, Dr. Owen." Patrick assures Dr. Owen, "I've had experience in catching bull." He then sees the horse carriage coming closer towards them both.

"It would be larger than your average bull." Dr. Owen said dryly. However, Patrick ignores Dr. Owen, swings his lasso around, and catches the horse. This results in Johnny Zepp flying out of the wagon with a coffin as Patrick hops onto the horse and races off.

Dr. Owen looks upon the actor and screams, "Ahh, a vampire!"

But Dr. Owen's appearance gives the actor an idea. "Do me a favor." He tells Dr. Owen while putting on a cape, "Put this on. Now lie down."

He shoves Dr. Owen, who is now in the vampire costume into the coffin and shuts it on him. "Let me out of here! Let me out of here!" As Dr. Owen yells, the actor makes a dash for it as URsula arrives upon the scene.

"I can smell you cologne, Johnny. You can't be too far away." She said. URsula then spots a bit of the cape Dr. Owen was wearing sticking out of the coffin. Dr. Owen continues to holler, "Someone open this thing! Let me out!"

Ursula ignores Dr. Owen's words as she says, "You waited for me. I knew you'd see the light."

' _Ah, that voice._ ' Dr. Owen recognizes that voice, he knew that it was Ursula's.

"I'm here darling." She said.

Dr. Owen tells her, "Just as I always knew. You and I are bounded by fate to be together my dear." Ursula gasps in delights, still oblivious as to who she's talking too at the very moment.

* * *

The chase was still waging with Pentaceratops chasing the robot while being chased by Saurophaganax. "Yip yip yip ( _Can somebody else drive_ )?" Stone asks, "Yip yip ( _This is just nerve wrecking_ )."

"Roooar roar ( _You're the one who got us into this mess, you'll be the one driving Stone_ )." Paris told him.

"Yip ( _But_ )-"

"YAP YAP/ GROWL/ ROAR/ RAWR ( _JUST DRIVE_ )!"

Stone grunts, "Yip ( _Fine_ )!"

During their argument, Spinoberg was still filming everything while being pushed on a cart by his assistant. Then Patrick enters the chase on the wagon, this impresses Spinoberg. "Great, now it's turned into a western!"

Patrick then pulls out his lasso and throws it. He lassos Saurophaganax, which was a bad idea, who promptly yanks the lasso hard enough for Patrick to get off the horse and go flying. While in the sky, he sees the five chibi dinosaurs controlling the mech before crash landing onto the concrete.

The D-Team catches up to Patrick as Rex says, "Patrick!"

"Uh, they went that way." He points to one of the studio lots as Saurophaganax enters the building.

* * *

Within, the studio was filled with lights, cameras, and even a green screen. Chomp and the others manage to stop as Pentaceratops catches up. Chomp notices the mood of the other lightning dinosaur and was confused. "Yap yap ( _What's with him_ )? Yap yap yap ( _It's just a fake_ )." He said.

Sky then suggests, "Raawr rawr ( _Maybe he doesn't know it's fake_ )?"

"Growl ( _That's sad_ )." Ace said.

Saurophaganax appears and roars at the Pentaceratops who gets into a stance while trying to protect the robot. Spinoberg and his assistant appear right on time. "Whoa, the first dinosaur's really angry now." said the director, "Of course, it thinks the phoney dinosaur is a real one, and it's trying to protect it. Have you ever seen such devotion?"

* * *

"Darling, tell me you accept my love and make me the happiest man in this wooden box!" Dr. Owen says.

"Oh, well I'd…" Ursula stops before realizing something, "Wait, your voice sounds a bit different. Are you okay?"

"Nothing is wrong with my voice, my love. It's better now that you're here with me!" Ursula pondered for a minute if she's heard that voice before. It's not Johnny Zepp, which made here upset, so who could it be?

Then it hits her.

She opens up the coffin to see if her prediction was right, once upon seeing Dr. Owen in the coffin proves to Ursula her prediction was right. "Dr. Owen?!" She screeched, "You not Johnny Zepp!"

"I'm afraid not my love, but I can be better than him!" Dr. Owen said. But Ursula wasn't in the best mood at the moment. After chasing after her favorite actor to find out he's gone and replaced by Dr. Owen, she was pissed off. She asks the doctor, "How long were you in there for?"

"Not to terribly long after you'd came around Ursula." Dr. Owen explains, "That goon in a vampire costume forced me into the costume and pushes me into the coffin."

"Ugh, great. The actor I've always dreamed of meeting has left me in the dust!" Ursula whined.

Dr. Owen then tells her, "Actors will do that, they'll put profits before fans. But not me my love, you're far more valuable than anything this world has to offer!"

Ursula blushed of embarrassment before looking away and telling herself quietly, "Maybe I shouldn't of gone."

* * *

Back at the fight, Pentaceratops leaps forward to attack. But Saurophaganax dodges the attack and go in to attack. All the while, Spinoberg kept filming the scene. "Yes, brilliant! But something isn't right." He said before giving command to his assistant, "I want some CG background!"

"Yes, sir." The assistant said, running off to change the background.

The green screen changes to a sci-fi city background. "No, no the city one! That one has been done to death, get me something else!" Spinoberg yells.

At the same time, Stone was having trouble getting the animatronic to move. "Yip yip ( _She won't budge_ )." He said.

"Raaawwr rawr raaawr ( _Ace and I will push the legs, you guys stay up here_ )." Sky said as she and Ace jump down and began pushing the robot up next to Pentaceratops. Saurophaganax backs off a bit as Pentaceratops and the animatronic dinosaur move forward. "Now that's what I call bravery." Spinoberg said as the background changes to a destroyed town set on fire.

But then, Ace and Sky collapse of exhaustion. "Grrrowl ( _This is heavy_ )." Ace said as Sky agrees, "Raawr ( _You said it, babe_ )."

Rod and Laura came in on their scooters. Laura tells her brother, "Rod, that dinosaur hurt Helga. I wanna capture it and bring it to grandpa."

"Alright." Rod said as he slashes a move card, "Kamikaze Tackle!"

The fire dinosaur glowed red before taking Pentaceratops and launches it in the air. Saurophaganax then charges as the ceratopsian falls and gets head butted in the back, sending Pentaceratops tumbling. The lightning dinosaur gets back up on its feet and roars back at Saurophaganax. "That dinosaur took the hit to save its friend. Such courage, such love!" the director cries, "This is the kind of heart and soul my movie has been needing all along!"

The D-Team arrives and finds Ace and Sky on the ground tried out. "Ace!" Rex said.

"Oh, Sky!" Meena called out.

Max looks up and finds the others in the cockpit of the animatronic dinosaur. "You guys, get down from there! We need your help." He said.

"Amy and I will handle this!" Zoe said as she and Amy began to summon their dinosaurs.

"Dino slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom!"

"Dino slash! Rock 'n' Roll, Euoplocephalus!"

As Paris and Stone enter the battlefield, Pentaceratops mistakes them as enemies and knocks them both out of the way by ramming into Stone as Paris steps out of the way. The ankylosaur tumbles past the D-Team as Amy says worryingly, "Oh no, Stone!"

Spinoberg recorded that as well as he said, "The romantic rival, yeah!"

"What are you talking about?" Max asks.

"The timeless tale of a lover driven mad by his own jealousy!" Spinoberg explained. Then he films Pentaceratops nuzzling up with the animatronic as the background changed to a flowery one. All the nuzzling causes the upper lid to close on Chomp. "Yap ( _Hey_ )! Yap yap ( _Let me out of here_ )!" He calls out.

Max then pulls out his dinoholder and says, "Now, Chomp! Let's do this!" But the only problem was, the lid was preventing Chomp's card from heading out. "It won't work!" Max said, pushing every button he could to get Chomp out.

Saurophaganax goes to strike Pentaceratops again, but Paris come in and rams into the Allosaurid. Saurophaganax takes the hit then knocks Paris away. Pentaceratops takes the opportunity to charge as they continue to strike one another. All the while, the background changes numerous times. Saurophaganax then shoves Pentaceratops away by many yards. Enraged, Pentaceratops stands on his hind legs and roars before charging yet again.

"Magma Blaster!" Rod said, slashing the move card. Saurophaganax jerks its head around while collecting fire, after slamming its foot down Saurophaganax fire a beam of fire towards the ceratopsian.

"Not on my watch!" Amy said as she slashes a move card, "Mole Attack!" Stone roars as he curls up into a ball and digs underground. A purple light travels closer and closer to Saurophaganax, and then Stone pop up out of the ground and slams into the fire dinosaur. Spinoberg was enthusiastic of the attack as he still filmed everything. "That's entertaining! Spectacular!" He said.

That's when the Magma Blaster beam hits the animatronic and knocks it over, releasing Chomp from the cockpit. Pentaceratops turns around and saw the animatronic on the ground. "I feel your pain." Spinoberg said. Now mad as ever, Pentaceratops roars at the top of its lungs before charging and ramming Saurophaganax with all its might sending the fire dinosaur through the roof.

"Uh, I think we better get going." Rod said.

"Yeah." Laura agreed as the two grandchildren sped off, out of the studio.

Meena was impressed with Pentaceratops' might as she says, "Unbelievable."

"Oh no, Paris!" Zoe calls out.

From afar, Paris was on the ground trying to recover until she notices Pentaceratops looking straight at her while pawing the ground. "This isn't good." Rex said.

However, Chomp runs up to Max ready to be summoned. "Yap yap yap ( _I have an idea, summon me_ )!" He said.

"Alright, let's go Chomp!" Max said as he summons his dinosaur, "Dino slash! Triceratops, roar!"

After being summoned, Chomp calls out to Stone "ROOAR ( _Stone, follow me for a sec_ )!"

"ROAR ( _Alright_ )."

As Pentaceratops charges at Paris who is still on the ground, Chomp and Stone rush behind Paris. Pentaceratops notices them as the two D-Team dinosaur lift the animatronic up off the ground. "ROOAR ( _This should calm him down_ )." Chomp predicts

However, this had an opposite reaction. Pentaceratops thought that Chomp was hitting on the animatronic, which makes the dinosaur more livid. With a powerful roar, the ceratopsian charged at Chomp blinded by rage.

"Watch out!" Max calls out before using a move card, "Lightning Strike!"

"ROOAR ( _I'm sorry for this_ )." Chomp said as a ball of electricity forms between his horn. Chomp then fires a bolt of lightning at Pentaceratops that slows it down majorly, Pentaceratops tries to press on but is too weak to do so. As it approached Chomp and the animatronic, Pentaceratops lets a few tears roll down before collapsing back into a card.

"What just happened?" Max wondered.

Amy assumes, "I think that Pentaceratops loved that fake dinosaur."

"Maybe he was jealous." Zoe said.

"What a lovely and tragic story, and I got it all on film! I better get started on my acceptance speech!" Spinoberg cries while wiping his eyes with a handkerchief.

"ROOAR ( _This wasn't my intention at all_ )." Chomp said, "ROOAR ( _Besides, this animatronic is just as ugly as the other one_ )."

* * *

As it changes to nighttime, Rod and Laura were seen taking Helga back to Zeta Point in their aircraft. "I hope grandpa and Seth won't be mad at us." Laura said.

Rod tells her, "Maybe grandpa will be disappointed we didn't get the card, but I'm sure he'll be happy to know we found Helga." The two then blast off back to their base.

"Thank goodness, I've found you guys." Ursula said.

The D-Team has finally caught up with Ursula and Dr. Owen. Along with Spinoberg who says, "What a day! I just twenty-four hours, I've created my greatest masterpiece."

"Let me know when it comes out." Max said, "I love seeing movies with dinosaurs in it."

Rex and Amy turn their back for a second and started trash about Spinoberg's so called 'masterpiece'. "I'll be amazed if that movie even gets one star." Amy whispers. Rex whispers back, "Let alone one good comment from someone other than him."

"You won't be disappointed." the director said before noticing the doctor, "Ah! Dr. Owen, I owe you an apology. You're right, the real dinosaur are better than the fake ones."

"I accept your apology." Dr. Owen says while tipping his hat, "Because in all of the commotion going on today, I was able to spend my day with the woman of my dreams." Ursula knew Dr. Owen was talking about her, so she covers her face up and groans. Even Rex placed a hand on his face and sighs. "Next time, let's make a realistic dinosaur movie based only on facts." Dr. Owen suggests.

"Are you joking?! I've just decided on making a dinosaur romance comedy! Pure office box!" Spinobure smugly smiled, "Plus I think your friend over her would be perfect for the old and ugly cavewoman in it!"

Ursula was shocked at what she heard as her eye begins to twitch. She then asks slowly, "What...did you just call me?!"

"Uh oh." Max said. The D-Team began to look worried, all except for Zoe who just smiled while taking out her phone and started recording for what was about to happen.

Finally, Ursula snaps as her eyes glowed red. She pounced onto the director and began to tear him to shreds. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME OLD!" She roared.

"My love, wait! There's no need for such violence!" Dr. Owen tries to reason, but to no avail.

As the fighting goes on, the dinosaur were placing bets. "Grrowl ( _Alright, I bet my dinner tonight that Ursula will kill him_ )."

"Roooar ( _I say the director lives_ )." Paris bets.

"Ow! Wait, I'm sorry! Please stop!" Spinoberg pleads, "Ouch, my leg! Someone help me! Mommy!" Everyone continues to watch as Ursula continues to beat up Spinoberg with some watching in horror, and while one was enjoying the show.

 _ **Me: (yells into a director's megaphone) AND THAT'S A WRAP! Successful as always. For next time, The D-Team will travel to Russia for a certain water dinosaur, and a certain someone on the D-Team has a confession. Until then, this is CarnotaurusMan signing off and wishing everyone a Happy Thanksgiving! :)**_


	6. Planes, Trains, and Dinosaurs

**_Me: Greeting my dinos, next chapter of Wrath of the Enemy is here. Before you start reading, all I want to say is that this chapter will be a doozy. Without further ado, let's go!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King in any way, shape, or form sadly._**

Snow falls in the streets of Moscow, as the kids were having fun in the snow having snowball fights. The kids laughed as they threw snowballs at their friends for friendly competition. As one of the kids was about to throw another snowball, he gets distracted by something that was buried in the snow.

A card capsule laid buried in the snow, the boy walks on over and picks up the capsule. "What's this, an egg?" He wonders. But he loses focus after being hit by a snowball. "Hey, no fair!" He calls out before throwing more snowballs.

As more and more snowballs are thrown, the card capsule was even thrown. The capsule then rolls down a small hill, skids across a frozen lake, and falls into a fishing hole. Underwater, the capsule cracks open and unfortunately activates the two cards.

From underneath, the dinosaur bursts through the ice and makes its way onto land. The dinosaur was a sauropod for sure by its long neck and how it walked on four legs. The dinosaur was a light blue color with yellow bumps traveling down its neck. Near its shoulders were large spikes that get smaller and smaller going down its back. Clearly, this dinosaur was an Ampelosaurus.

As it gives a roar, the children began to run as Ampelosaurus begins to explore its surroundings.

* * *

Entering the D-Lab, Amy was on her way to the teleporter room with her dinosaur Stone. But something was on her mind recently, she keeps having these imaginations of Zoe in her head. "What am I going to do, Stone?" She asks her chibi dinosaur, "How do I even confess to her that I love her?"

That's right, Amy is in love with Zoe. She may not know how Zoe is with homosexuals, but Amy knows for a fact that Zoe is taken by Rex. Nonetheless, she wants to tell her so bad but she is too shy to say anything.

"Yip yip yip ( _Why are you asking me_ )? Yip yip ( _I'm just a dinosaur_ )." Stone yipped.

Amy sighs, "You know, I think it's best if I tell her once we get into the Teleporter room." The two then walk into the room, as Amy is not looking to hot right now. She felt like puking right now, but she inhales a breath before calling out to her best friend.

"Zoe, I need to talk to you about something-"

"Not now Amy, a new dinosaur showed up." Zoe said. With that said, Amy catches up to her friends who are all waiting by the teleporter. "Where is the dinosaur?" Meena asks.

Dr. Taylor was looking at the map and tells the D-Team the location, "Looks like the dinosaur's in Moscow."

"Yap yap ( _Moss cow_ )?" Chomp said.

"Roooar ( _That's a city in Russia_ )." Bud explained.

"It also looks like the dinosaur is near the Trans-Siberian railway." Dr. Taylor pointed out.

Reese then stood up from her seat, grabs her dinoholder as Bud follows, and heads to the teleporter while saying, "I'm going with, I've been wanting to go to Russia. I'm sure mom and dad won't mind watching Corey and Lily."

A few members of the D-Team were still confused as to what Dr. Taylor had said. "The Trans-Siberian railway?" Max asks.

"It's the world's largest railroad line." Reese explained, as the map shows the railways path, "It goes from Moscow to Vladivostok, almost six-thousand miles." Now knowing this, the D-Team starts getting excited.

"We should ride it!" Max said.

"It sounds like fun, right Amy?" Zoe asks. Amy blushed by how her face was inches away from Zoe's. She replies, "Y-yeah, it really does!"

"Guys!" Rex said, "Catch the dinosaur first, then we do other fun stuff." This earns him a groan from Max and Zoe, in which he promptly ignores.

"Well I'm more interested in seeing the Northern Lights then riding a train. Seeing those lights just give me goosebumps, it's that magical." Reese said. All the while Amy thought to herself about confessing to Zoe then if they see the lights. ' _I think I'd have a better shot explaining to her then_.' She thought as the team teleports to Moscow.

* * *

Over at Zeta Point, Ursula, Zander, Ed, and Droid were all seen tiptoeing down one of the halls of their old home. "I'm not so sure about this, you guys." Ed said, worried out of his mind, "If they find us here, Dr. Z will kill us all!"

"Not if you keep whining!" Ursula scolds before turning to Droid, "Still have those cards, Droid?"

Droid opens up a compartment what reveals a few dinosaur cards like Utahraptor, Styracosaurus, Altirhinus, and especially Alpha Acrocanthosaurus. "CARDS ARE SECURED!" Droid said.

"Good." Zander said, "Once we find the old Alpha Controller, I can rewire it to turn these cards back to their normal state. Then if we get everything done in a jiffy, we can find our niece and nephew and restore them back to normal with the beacon."

"Oh, um. We were supposed to bring the beacon with?" Ursula asked nervously.

Zander now not real happy, scolds his sister while flailing his arms, "You forgot the beacon?! That's one of the reasons why we were coming here in the first place!"

"Wait!" Ed said, "I hear something."

The trio and Droid sneak up to one of the rooms and peak inside, they find Seth using Dr. Z's gizmo on Rod and Laura who showed blank facial expressions while listening to Seth's commands. "Listen, you two." He says, "A dinosaur has appeared in Moscow, Russia. I want you two to get this dinosaur, understood?"

"Yes, Seth."

The trio glared daggers as they watched Seth do his dirty work. Once they saw the three were about to exit the room, the three fall back behind a corner and waited for the others to leave. Droid peaks out and looks both ways to make sure the coast is clear. "ALL CLEAR!" He said.

"Let's hurry before we're even caught." Ed says as everyone rushes down the hall.

As the four run past one of the rooms, Ursula walks back and looks again before gasping. "You guys! I've found it!" She hollers, but not too loudly. Zander, Ed, and Droid hurry to Ursula and look into the room she was at before they gasp as well.

They've found the Alpha Controller.

"Great job, Ursula." Zander compliments, "Now then, let's get to work."

* * *

Near Red Square, people ran away screaming as Ampelosaurus made its way through the city while bellowing. The D-Team has arrived to Moscow, and have now found the dinosaur.

"What is that?" Zoe asks

"It looks like an Ampelosaurus." Meena tells her, "I can tell by its spikes on the dinosaurs shoulders."

Reese suggests, "We better catch it before it gets out of control."

Everyone else nods in agreement before they began to follow the dinosaur. The Ampelosaurus then makes its way into a nearby park as more people fled for their lives from the dinosaur. It then roars once more while making its way through the park.

* * *

WIthin the living room, Seth was taking a break from his work and watched the news to get more information of the dinosaur in Moscow.

"Live from Moscow, I'm here to get reactions of the incident." The anchorwoman said as she interviews one of the conductors, " Excuse me? Could I ask you about the dinosaur, sir?"

The conductor just so happens to be the old man the D-Team and the Alpha trio run into once in a while, but now he's in a conductor's suit. But when Seth saw him on the TV, he gasps in surprise.

"Do you think the appearance of the dinosaur is significant?" The anchorwoman asks, "Has it affected the Trans-Siberian scheduling at all?"

The old man replies, "It takes more than a dinosaur to change our schedule, the afternoon train will pull out on time."

Seth glared at the TV, "So there you are." It seems he knows the old man and apparently has a grudge with him. "I've found you at last." He said, coldly, "See you in Russia." He then gets up off the couch and makes his way to the hangar.

* * *

At the railways, Ampelosaurus was making its way through passing by many crates. One crate containing cows was startled by the sight of the dinosaur.

The D-Team has made it to the rail yard looking for the loose dinosaur. "That dinosaur has to be around here somewhere." Meena said.

Max tells his friends, "Alright, look for anything suspicious going on."

"You mean like that?" Reese said, pointing towards one of the railroad cars. The D-Team looks to see some cows running out of their crate away from Ampelosaurus. "That's the dinosaur alright." Zoe said. Ampelosaurus takes notice of the empty crate and begins to scavenge.

"What is he doing?" Amy asks. Then Ampelosaurus pulls out of the crate with a mouth full of hay.

"He's eating all of the cows hay." Rex said.

Meena comments, "That poor creature must be hungry."

"C'mon, let's catch it!" Max said as the team heads towards the water dinosaur.

The sauropod then makes its way into the crate, then the giant dinosaur lies down onto the floor just as the D-Team makes it up towards the crate.

"Looks like he's going in." Zoe said as the dinosaur curled its tail up.

Reese says, "There's no way we'll all fit in there."

Max then spots something as he looks towards the side of the cart. "You guys! There's another door on the side." The D-Team follows Max. As they open up the door, the D-Team gazed upon Ampelosaurus fast asleep. "Looks like it's asleep." Rex concludes. As the D-Team climb up inside, they get a closer looks at the dinosaur.

"Aw, isn't he just cute Amy?" Zoe cooed.

"Really cute." Amy said as she blushed and thought to herself, ' _But not as cute as you_.'

As the others were gushing over the dinosaur, Reese and Rex were unamused at the moment. "Don't wake him!" Reese told everyone, "The last thing we need is an unhappy dinosaur." But no one seem to be paying any attention to Reese but Rex. Meena then crouches down and lightly pets the sauropod and gushed, "Aww!"

"Guys! Now's not the time for this." Rex reminds his friends, "We need a way to get him out of here, we don't have that much time."

Just as Rex said that, the side door closed up as did the rear door. "All clear!" called out one of the workers as a set of cars attached to the car the D-Team was in. The team felt a rumble as the cars were connected. "Oh, great. We're locked it." Reese groaned.

The train stops at one of the stations as the horn blows loudly while passengers boarded on inside, among them was the old man. With all the passengers in, the train leaves the station and travels through the countryside as the D-Team rides in the barracks.

As Ampelosaurus slept soundly, the D-Team was trying to get a game plan going. "So, now what?" Max asked.

"I'm not sure." Meena replies, "We can't turn him into a card while he's sleeping, it's unethical."

"Not to mention what could possibly happen if we do wake him up." Reese said, "With passengers on board besides us, this dinosaur could injure many, wreck the train, and even kill someone." Reese's hypothesis was scaring Amy as she repeats, "K-Kill someone?!"

As she shivers, Zoe wraps an arm around Amy. She responds to this by blushing again. "It's okay, Amy." Zoe soothes, "No one is going to be killed."

"She's right, once we get to the next station we'll find a way to get the dinosaur out of here. But in the meantime, we have to make sure he doesn't wake up." Rex said.

Meanwhile, Bud kept his attention on Ampelosaurus making sure the dinosaur doesn't wake. That's when Chomp appears from a pile of hay. "Yap yap ( _Hey, Bud_ )." Chomp said. But instead of replying back, Bud screech's in fear as he runs back to Reese, "ROOOAR ( _AHH, MONSTER_ )!" He lands in Reese's arms as she tries to calm the Saurolophus down.

"Bud, not too loud." Reese said, "You're going to wake up the dinosaur."

Too late, Ampelosaurus was waking up. The dinosaur bursts its tail and some spikes through the roof, it hits the ceiling with its head, and then spots the D-Team. "Maybe if we stay still, it won't notice us?" Max whispers. Ampelosaurus gets up close to Reese, and then snorts causing the scientist to be pushed back. "Are you alright, Reese?" Rex called out. She responds bluntly, "Not even of the slightest."

Getting really antsy at this point, Ampelosaurus slams its body against the walls of the crate causing the whole box to shake. Everyone began to fall to the floor as the entire place shook. This results in Zoe falling on top of Amy, as the two realize this they both blush as Amy blushed the hardest.

"We have to calm Ampelosaurus down!" Max declares.

Rex then asks, "And how on earth do we do that?!"

"Leave it to me, Rex."

The boys look at Meena as she stands up and walks on over to Ampelosaurus. The water sauropod roars before lowering its head to Meena's height. She holds her hand up and draws closer to the dinosaur until her hand touches the scales of the mighty sauropod, then she begins to hum a tune while gently stroking her hand. The others were impressed with the Indian princess' bravery as she calms down Ampelosaurus until the giant falls back asleep.

"What was that?" Reese asked.

Meena begins to explain, "What I hummed was a lullaby my mother sang to me when I was just a baby. Whenever I was ready to sleep or if I needed to be calmed down, she would play that song for me and it always did the trick."

"That was beautiful." Max whimpers as he whips a tear from his eye.

Meena smiled sweetly, "Thank you, Max."

"Everyone, over here!"

The others hurried to where Rex was standing near the window. They all looked outside and saw trouble, one of the Alpha Gang hovercraft following the train. "Don't those two ever give up?" Reese said, clearly annoyed

Rod and Laura fly low to the ground as the hatch to the hovercraft opens up as Rod summons the Velociraptor pack, "Alpha slash, go Velociraptor!" The pack appear following alongside the hovercraft. "Catch up to that train and find that dinosaur, Velociraptor pack!" Laura calls out. The pack roar as they ran after the train.

As the Velociraptor make their way, many people watched out their windows at the pack.

"Mom, look at the dinosaurs." A son told him mom.

"That's nice, dear." She said, not looking up from her knitting, "You have quite an imagination."

"Excuse me, folks." The old man said walking up to the two, "May I see your tickets?"

The Velociraptor pack was starting to get winded, there's no way they'd be able to keep up with the train that much longer. So one of the raptors leaps into the air and lands onto the side of the car. As it barely makes its way up, one of the windows beside it opens up revealing the old man as he says, "I'm sorry, no pets are allowed." The Velociraptor replies with a roar as it was about to attack the old man. But he quickly grabs the raptor by the back of its neck and throws it off. The raptor tumbles across the ground as the two other Velociraptor catch up, exhausted and out of breath.

"Aw, man! The Velociraptors are all exhausted." Rod complained, "Laura, summon Saurophaganax to catch the train."

Laura replies, "Can't now, Saurophaganax may run out of energy as well if we have him run after the train."

"Well, looks like we'll need a Plan C." Rod said as the train continues on down the tracks.

* * *

"...There, another card done." Zander said, pulling out a dinosaur card from the machine.

The Alpha trio have been restoring the cards that have been alphalized back to their original state. So far they've restored Styracosaurus, Utahraptor, and now Altirhinus. "Good." Ursula said as she takes the card, "So, what's next?"

Before anyone could reply, trouble happens.

A group of Alpha droids have found the trio and began surrounding them chanting, "CAPTURE! CAPTURE! CAPTURE!"

"Oh no!" Ed said as he begins to panic, "We've been discovered."

"Never fear Ed, I've prepared for this." Zander reassures his brother before commanding, "Droid, protection mode!" As he said that, Droids eyes gleam before he gets into a kung-fu stance. "PROTECTION MODE ACTIVATED!"

What soon becomes a blur is Droid bashing many of the other robots and making a path for the trio. As they escape, Ursula shouts, "Hurry, Droid!" Droid follows in pursuit.

Soon, more and more Alpha droids summoned to deal with the intruders. The droids surround the four on all sides. "They've cornered us." Zander said.

Droid raises his fist and says, "PROTECT! PROTECT!" He tries to bash the robots again, but he was then outclassed by the Super Alpha droids as he skids across the floor back to the trio. "OW!." he said.

"Are you two thinking what I'm thinking?" Ursula asks Zander and Ed.

"We use our dinosaurs?" They ask.

She nods, "Yep." The trio then take out their Alpha scanners and began to summon their dinosaurs. "Alpha slash!..."

"Blaze, Tyrannosaurus!"

"Gush out, Spinosaurus!"

"Shame 'em up, Saichania!"

Once summoned, the dinosaurs crush the competition. Terry rams his head into a horde of droids that go flying, Spiny slaps droids left and right with his tail, and Tank charges and tramples over every single droid she sees. "Quick, someone use a move card!" Ursula orders.

"I'm on it!" Ed said as he used a move card, "Earthquake!" Tank gets on her hind legs before stomping down on the ground and opening up the ground beneath as the Alpha droids fall into the pit and get crushed.

"The way is clear, let's go!" Zander said. The trio call back their dinosaurs, and they book it out of Zeta Point with Droid.

That's when Dr. Z was strolling by when he sees the carnage of the Alpha droids. "Huh?! WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!" He screeched at the top of his lungs.

* * *

As the sun sets on the horizon in Russia, Seth is seen to of used his own hovercraft to reach the railroad. He steps onto the tracks as the train that had the D-Team and Ampelosaurus got ever closer.

"Iguanodon, stop that train!" Seth commanded as he summons the dinosaur.

Iguanodon lands on the train tracks and roars at the train. The drivers sees the dinosaur and screams in fear before fainting. The train grew closer and closer, not going to stop anytime soon. Seth foresaw things going bad and says, "This isn't good. Come on back, Iguanodon!" As he calls back the dinosaur, he leaps off the tracks before getting run over. Seth goes to his second plan, he takes out a grappling hook and fires it at the train. He hoists himself into the air before landing on the roof of one of the moving cars. He then hops down between two cars and appears to have met with someone.

"Nice to see you again." Seth said to the old man.

The train was now nearing another town. Rex was being piggybacked by Reese as he looks out the window. "Looks like we're about to hit another station." He said.

"Good." Max said, "Maybe then we can hit the restrooms, I've been holding it in for an hour now."

"Just hold it in, the sooner we catch the dinosaur the better." Zoe said to Max.

Many people were seen waiting for the train to roll into the station. However the train didn't stop, it just kept moving along. Rex saw everything happen and was confused, "Wait. Why didn't we stop?"

"Is it me, or are we suddenly going faster?" Amy asked.

"I think we are picking up speed." Reese said.

Back outside, Seth and the old man were staring each other down as Seth said, "You've managed to hide from me for a long time now. But at last I've found you."

"Your ticket please, sir?" The old man said as he held out a hand. But Seth responds by pulling a lever that disconnected the carts. "You fool!" The old man yells before he leaps onto the roof of the car in front of him. Seth then climbs up onto the roof and glares at the old man. "Dr. Ancient's android." He said.

"I must see your ticket, sir." The old man said once more.

"You can drop the act." Seth said, "I know who you are and how Dr. Ancient hid the data in your memory banks. I must have the original data to complete and perfect my own. So give it to me or I'll take it by force!" As he said that, Seth pulls out the lightning rod.

Unfazed by Seth's threat, the old man pulls out a sledge hammer and tells him, "No one rides this train for free. If you don't have a ticket, then I'm afraid you'll have to get off."

This ignites the battle, and Seth charges into battle going for an overhead swing. But the old man dodges the attack, and with one good swing he knocks the lighting rod out of Seth's hand but also sending his sledge hammer out of his hands too. Next, Seth goes for a chokehold but the old man proves to be stronger and they are then pushed to the ground as the old man tries to restrain Seth. But Seth manages to get off of him as they both get back up. Seth tackles the old man as he was about to fall off the train. The old man was barely hanging onto the roof, but he slowly loses grip and fall off. Seth tried to catch his breath after his brawl, he was surprised slightly by how powerful that supposed android still was.

Inside the car, The D-Team were now positive something may be wrong. "Alright, something doesn't feel right." Rex said.

Max agreed with him, "Yeah, It's like this train is out of control."

Without saying anything, Reese then gets up from her spot and proceeds to the broken window confusing the others. "Reese?" Zoe asks, "Where are you going?"

"Bud and I will go to the control room, I believe I can stop the train if need be." She replies before summoning Bud, "Dino slash, spring Saurolophus!" Bud appears in his full grown form as Reese leaps onto his back and the two were off to get to the control room.

Up on the roof of the cars, the old man has pulled himself back up onto the roof to find Seth nowhere to be found. Unfortunately he let his guard down, from ut of the blue Seth appeared with a gun shaped device and began to zap all of the data from the androids head. It took only a few seconds for all of the data to be transfered. Seth then says, "You are of no future use to me now." The android was still dazed after having his memories erased, he then falls off the train and laid lifeless on the tracks.

Bud and Reese were nearing the front of the train as Reese was reaching out to a nearby railing. "Just a little bit closer, Bud!" She told her dinosaur. Bud runs a hare faster for Reese as she then gets a grip on the rail. "Got it!" She said before entering the control room of the train.

She enters the room to find the driver still out cold. She then tries to shake him to get him up, "Sir, wake up!" That didn't seem to do anything, so taking drastic measures she then proceeds to slapping his face repeatedly but didn't nothing as well. Sighing irritably, she pushes the driver out of the way and finds the brakes. "Brace yourselves, everyone!" She said before pulling the brakes.

The brakes are applied as the train begins to stop, the rest of the D-Team tried to hold on tight while Ampelosaurus was still sleeping during the sudden stop. Bud stopped running as the train comes to a stop, the Reese wipes her forehead with her hand and sighs, "Phew, that was close."

But then something started shaking the train. Back in the car, the others were backed into a wall as Max says, "Ampelosaurus is awake!" The sauropod then bursts through the boxcar it was in as Reese makes it back outside regrouping with the others. "Time to catch this dinosaur!" Zoe declared as everyone got out their dinoholders.

As the sky changes colors for the battlefield, Bud charges into battle as Ampelosaurus makes a run for it. The others began summoning their dinosaurs.

"Dino slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away!"

"Dino slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom!"

As the three dinosaurs chase the water dinosaur, Saurophaganax appears and roars at the other dinosaurs who stop dead in their tracks. The D-Team knew that Saurophaganax in full grown form wasn't a good sign. "Oh, don't tell me." Max starts as Rod and Laura appear in their hovercraft.

"There's the dinosaur!" Rod said, "Go get him!"

"Magma Blaster!" Laura said, slashing the move card. As Saurophaganax began to jerk its head around, Ampelosaurus rushes up and headbutts the fire dinosaur as the fire beam is directed a different way.

"What the…?!" Rod gasped.

Laura says, "No way!"

The beam was now directed at the D-Team, everyone gasped at the beam got closer. But then came running the old man from before, he leapt into the air and takes the attacks full blast. As bright light shined, the D-Team covered their eyes as the lights faded. They watch as the old man falls to the ground before they rush to his aid.

"Mister! Are you alright?!" Amy asked as she kneels down next to him.

"Wait!" Zoe said, "That's the old man from before."

"He's not just a man." Max said, "He's a robot."

"Weird, these mechanics look like the same as Droid's." Reese said, "He must be part of the Alpha Gang somehow."

"But he saved us, so he's not like the other Alpha droids." Rex said.

A roar sounds off as the D-Team look up to see what was happening. Ampelosaurus gets on its hind legs as it's surrounded by a vortex. Saurophaganax was then surrounded by a much larger and powerful vortex. It tries to hold its ground, but is unable to do so as the fire dinosaur is lifted by the spinning vortex. The vortex then disappears and drops Saurophaganax which returns the fire dinosaur back into a card.

"Oh no, he defeated Saurophaganax!" Rod said.

As the card floated down, Rod and Laura went to retrieve the card before blasting off.

"Ampelosaurus just beat Saurophaganax with just one move." Meena said, amazed.

Reese says, "Then we better stop the dinosaur before it takes out all of our dinosaurs."

"Ace and I will deal with this." Rex said as he slashed a move card, "Cyclone!" As Ace is surrounded by a gust of wind, it dissipates as Ace rushes in and rams Ampelosaurus that send the sauropod back many yards.

Ampelosaurus laid on the ground tired out, and Ace was about to finish the job when Iguanodon appeared.

"Not again." Amy complained.

The sauropod was now a sitting duck as Iguanodon performs Kamikaze Tackle, sending the sauropod up and rams the dinosaur back into a card before returning into a card as well. The cards of Ampelosaurus and its move card floated to the ground, only to be picked up by Seth. The D-Team casts nasty glares at him.

"I'll be taking these now." He said before noticing Reese, "Oh, Reese. How's it going taking care of those two mistakes you call children?"

"Take that back, before I pulverize you into oblivion Seth!" Reese growls as Bud appears beside her and roars too.

"Why would I apologize if it's true?" He asked while receiving death glares for a few members, "Well, I have more important matters to attend to." He then hops in his hovercraft and makes his way back but not without saying, "Farewell, for now."

Once he left, the dinosaurs notice the Northern Lights above them and began to watch along with the rest of the D-Team. "Today didn't go as well as hoped, but at least we get to see the lights." Meena said.

As the others watched the lights, Zoe makes her way to Amy. "Hey Amy, I just remembered that you wanted to tell me something back at the D-Lab." Zoe said, "What did you want to say?" Amy blushed slightly before looking away, "I'm not sure if you want to hear after today."

"By now I think I'm ready for anything, I can take it." She assures. Amy was still looking away and was hesitant to confess. She mentally tells herself, ' _You can do this Amy, there's nothing to fear!_ ' Amy takes in a breath and begins to explain, "Zoe, ever since we became friends after finding Stone I've felt that we have a good relationship. Like nothing could break our bondage. But...something has come up recently and I fear it'll ruin our friendship."

Zoe was a little worried at what Amy had to say. "What is it?" she asked.

"Zoe, I...I...I'm in love with you."

Light gasps could be heard from the others, Zoe was just baffled at what she just heard. "Well, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Zoe asks, catching Amy off guard.

"Well, One reason was that I was just so shy telling you and I thought you'd hate me." She continues, "The second and more important reason being, you and Rex are together." Amy looks down in shame as Zoe placed a hand on her shoulder. "That may be true that I'm with Rex, but it doesn't mean I hate you for coming out." Zoe tells her friend.

Amy looks up, "You...you aren't?"

Zoe smiled, "Heck no! As a matter of fact I'm glad you told me, not many people are brave enough to come out and say they like the same gender." This gets Amy smiling as well as Zoe goes on, "We may not be a couple, but we can still be friends. Plus, I have a little surprise for you."

"What?"

Without warning, Zoe plants her lips onto Amy's as her friend blushed a deep red. The others were just stunned as Rex walks of and says, "I'll let those two have their moment."

Once the two depart, Zoe asks Amy, "Did you like it?"

Amy was too dazed by the kiss to understand anything now, she enjoyed every second of the kiss she falls over love struck. Zoe catches her on time before she giggles, "Oh, Amy."

* * *

Back at Zeta Point, Seth was seen walking the halls to his lab with the Ampelosaurus and Saurophaganax card. "Time for a little engineering." He said.

But then, he saw something.

Along the way, he finds a card lying on the ground. He picks it up and is shocked by the card he found.

…

…

…

"...The Acrocanthosaurus card?" He wondered.

Indeed, Seth had his hands on the Alpha Acrocanthosaurus. The Alpha trio and Droid must of forgot about the card as they were being chased by the other Alpha droids. Seth's smirks before darkly laughing, "Perfect." He then looks back at the Saurophaganax card and says, "Well, looks like I won't need you anymore Saurophaganax. Now with this, my plans will be nearly complete."

 ** _Me: Like I said, this one was a doozy. I've had Amy confess her love to Zoe, had the Alpha trio sneak to Zeta Point to restore a few cards, and now Seth has a hold of Alpha Acrocanthosaurus. Now, let's pray that the D-Team will be fine and hopefully they will. Next time, The D-Team and Alpha Trio will head to Kyoto and find a shiny hording grass dinosaur. Until then, CarnotaurusMan out! :)_**


	7. A Kyoto Caper

**_Me: My dinos, I have here possible the last chapter I'll be posting until 2019. I'm sorry for the long wait, this month has been busy for me. I've had to work long hours for the holidays, I had to perform at two choir concerts, AND I had to celebrate my birthday. So yeah, my life is usually busy this time of year. But without further ado, let's read!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Dinosaur King_**

In Fukui, The D-Team have joined Dr. Taylor's expedition to observe dinosaur fossils. Right now, workers were digging up skeletons and examining footprints as the others watch from a tent. "Thanks again for letting us come with, dad." Max said.

"I've heard how many Fukuiraptor and Fukuisaurus fossils have been excavated here, but none have been complete skeletons." Meena says.

"That may be true, Meena." Dr. Taylor said, looking upon the partial Fukuisaurus skeleton in front of him, "But we've never had a specimen as complete as this one."

"It looks so cute." Zoe said.

"What I've learned from Meena about this dinosaur is that it's a herbivore and was a fast runner." Max said, "What else do we know?"

"Well, we should be able to get more detail from Dr. Owen when we bring the fossils to Kyoto." Dr. Taylor said.

The D-Team was confused with Dr. Taylor's answer. "Why travel all the way to Kyoto when you two can just meet up here?" Amy asks.

Dr. Taylor hesitates as he tries to explain to the kids, "Well, um...Kyoto University has better facilities, that's it,...yeah. Now Dr. Owen should be arriving soon, let's get to the car and head to Kyoto. C'mon, kids!" Dr. Taylor heads off to the car, leaving everyone confused but Max who was unimpressed. "Dad is clearly hiding something." He said.

"Well, at least we get a free trip to Kyoto." Amy said as the others head off to the car.

"I doubt it'll go well." Rex said, "I heard that Ursula and the others are in Kyoto too, All I hope is that dad doesn't know she's there."

In the background, a crane has set a pallet of rocks onto a flatbed truck that just so happens to contain a card capsule on top.

* * *

Outside of a giant glass building, Dr. Owen and Patrick were walking around the university. "Here we are Patrick, Kyoto." Dr. Owen said. But Patrick questions Dr. Owen, "Uh, shouldn't we be getting to the excavation site?"

"Owen, you old goat!"

Dr. Owen looks to see Dr. Taylor has arrived with the D-Team. "They let you in?!" Dr, Owen jokingly gasps.

"Dug up anything new?!" asks Dr. Taylor before they both answer, "Only just this funny bone, yeah!" Then the two began to do their dance as Smokey joins in on dancing.

' _Eeeny, meeny, miney, moe, catch a dino by the toe! Take his fossils home for a show, and then you put him in a fossil show! D-I-N-O, spells dino! Spells dino, Yeah!_ '

The others didn't know what to think of the dance the two doctors did for it was that embarrassing. Even the other dinosaurs were embarrassed that Smokey danced along to that. "Yip yip yip ( _Must Smokey really dance along to that_ )?" Stone said.

As the two finished the song, they lean backwards as Dr. Owen says, "How're you doing, Rex?"

Rex puts on a smile and replies, "I'm doing fine, dad."

"Well, in that case, shall we head to that place you told me about?" Dr. Owen asked while flashing a creepy smile. Dr. Taylor hushes Dr. Owen, "Not so loud, remember the kids are here."

"He wouldn't happen to be talking about geishas, would he, dad?" Max asked as he glares at his father. The girls were unimpressed as they too glare at the shys away now extremely embarrassed of his father's ambition for today.

"Yes, but not for me son!" Dr. Taylor explains quickly, "The geishas of Kyoto are famous worldwide, and I wanted to introduce them to Dr. Owen."

During the explanation, a geisha walks right past the two doctors as Dr. Owen starts to leap after her while saying, "Oh, there's one now!" This causes Dr. Taylor to fall to the ground. He then gets back up and calls out, "Hey, wait for me!"

Rex sighs as Patrick reminds him, "You know how badly Dr. Owen wants to find a mother for you, Rex."

"It's sweet that Dr. Owen wants to get a mom for you, Rex." Meena says, "But I feel like this is taking things a bit too far."

"How's about you kids go do some sightseeing while Smokey and I show Dr. Owen one of Japan's national treasures? Haa, you know." Dr. Taylor nervously chuckles, "Well, see ya. Come along, Smokey!" Then, Dr. Taylor chases after Dr. Owen as Smokey follows, " Roooar ( _Wait for me_ )! Rooar ( _I've got small legs_ )!"

"Dad, wait up!" Max calls out to his father.

"Hey! Wait for me too!" Patrick said a he too chases after the two doctors.

"Come back, my love!" Dr. Owen calls out to the geisha.

"Dr. Owen, you need me!" Dr. Taylor calls out as Patrick adds, "He needs me, too!" The rest of the D-Team looked unimpressed as Max mumbles while shaking his head, "Oh boy." On the other hand, a couple of the chibi dinosaurs were having a field day as they couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "Yap yap yap yap ( _I know this is mean, but it's too darn funny not to laugh_ )!" Chomp said, continuing to laugh.

"Grroowl ( _Eh, some people don't know how to handle love_ )." Ace said as he and Sky snuggle close together.

* * *

Over in another location of the university, the truck from the digsite in Fukui has arrived to Kyoto. As workers were lowering the pallets to the ground, the card capsule fall from one of the pallets and tumbles into a patch of grass while also cracking open.

Then the cards are activated.

The dinosaur that appears to be a small iguanodont. It's has a tan underbelly, and is green with a lime green square pattern. This dinosaur is the exact same species as the ones from the digsite, a Fukuisaurus.

Once activated, the people around began to panic as the dinosaur runs off.

* * *

"I can't believe Dr. Taylor brought us all the way to Kyoto just to ditch us." Zoe said, carrying Paris in her pink sash.

"Well, it could be worse." Amy says, "I'm glad right now we're not in a dinosaur fight against Rod and Laura."

"Hey, guys!"

The D-Team recognizes the voice calling for them. The team looks up ahead to see the Alpha trio up ahead. By the looks of it, the trio appears to have been having an eventful day. Ursula was now dressed in a geisha robe while riding in a rickshaw that's being pulled by Ed, and Zander was carrying Lily in a baby carrier. "Zander." Max says as the trio catches up to everyone, "Glad to see you."

"Hi, Lily." Zoe cooed, tickling her niece as Lily giggles. Then Zoe asks Zander, "Where's Corey?"

"Oh he's now feeling all that well, so Reese is home taking care of him." he replies.

The others were still looking at the rickshaw Ed and Ursula had while Ed was trying to catch his breath. "What's with the rickshaw?" Rex asks.

"Ursula...bribed me...to pull...the rickshaw… around...to shop...for her...geisha...wardrobe." Ed gasps for air, "Too tired...need food..and water…"

"We'll get you some later, Ed." Ursula tells her brother before looking back at her comrades, "Right now, we've got a problem. A dinosaur has appeared in the area not too long ago."

"What?!" The D-Team exclaims.

"Indeed, and we better hurry and find it before Dr. Z and the others do." Zander says.

* * *

Elsewhere, Dr. Taylor, Smokey, Dr. Owen, and Patrick were watching a geisha dance while enjoying some food. Apparently, Dr. Owen has downed a few too many drinks and is now drunk. "So beautiful, and so elegant!" he said, "oh my! Yay!"

"Dr. Owen, indoor voices." Dr. Taylor reminds Dr. Owen.

"Oops, my bad." he said.

Smokey watched as the geisha dance, he huffs, "Roooar ( _Bet she can't dance as well as me_ )."

* * *

"I can't seem to get ahold of my dad." Max said, all while he and the others were in search of the dinosaur. Rex was also trying to contact his dad, but with no luck. "Our dads must of turned of their cell phones."

Once Ursula heard 'our dads', she began to panic. "Are you saying Dr. Owen is here too?!"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Then I say we leave them be! I'm not wanting to be chased around by Dr. Owen today." Ursula declares, "Hoof it Ed, we're going. Now!"

"Okay." Ed groans as he pulls the rickshaw.

* * *

In an alleyway, a geisha was walking alongside an elderly woman. Fukuisaurus was running behind them as it notices the hairpin in the geisha's hair. So, the dinosaur pulls the hairpin out.

"Huh?" Feeling something taking her hairpin, the geisha and elderly woman turn around to see Fukuisaurus. The two scream as the iguanodont hightails it out of the alleyway.

* * *

Over at Zeta Point, Dr. Z was hard at work with repairing Helga after his grandchildren have returned her. Right now, Dr. Z was welding a few components together in Helga's chest as Rod and Laura enter. "So how's it going repairing Helga, grandpa?" Rod asks.

"It could be going better." Dr. Z replies while lifting his welding helmet up, "All of her circuits are fried and a couple of her gears have been bashed. It may take me days to repair Helga to what she once was."

Laura asks, "Will she still remember us?"

"Of course she will, there's no need to worry about that." Dr. Z said, tussling Laura's hair, "But I'm still surprised as to how most of her circuits are frie, that Pentaceratops couldn't of done something like that. By any chance, do either of you two know of anything else that had happened to her?" The two shake their head no. "Alright, now you two go back to studying while I continue the repairs." Dr. Z said.

But that's when the three hear something. Dr. Z takes out his Alpha scanner and says, "Another one of my dinosaurs has appeared!"

Rod and Laura were surprised as Rod asks Dr. Z, "Where's the dinosaur?"

"Ooh, it's in Kyoto! The city of famous geishas." Dr. Z gushed. Rod and Laura were confused with Dr. Z's mood.

"Are you okay, grandpa?"

Dr. Z blushed, embarrassed by how he acted while his grandchildren were still around. "I'm fine, Laura. But right now, it's time to gnab that dinosaur!" He said, "I'll also be accompanying you two for the dinosaur, since now that we have enough dinosaurs."

"Sounds good to me" Rod said, giving a thumbs up.

Laura cheers, "Yay! Grandpa's joining us on a mission."

"Indeed." Dr. Z said, "Now then, let's get going!"

* * *

Back in Kyoto, one geisha was showing her skills in from of an instructor. She was doing well, until she trips and falls to the ground during her instructor stops the music and is disappointed with the geisha, "Shino! You are much too clumsy!"

Shino looks up and apologizes, "I'm sorry."

"To perform the traditional dance of the geisha, you must show elegance and grace. Something that you lack." The instructor told Shino, "Maybe you should give this up."

"Oh, no. No." Shino pleads.

The instructor turns her back and leaves while saying, "Perhaps you should go home now before you trip and break something."

"No!" But Shino's plead fell upon deaf ears.

Later, Shino is seen crying in the alleyway as the D-Team and Alpha trio walk right on by as they notice the crying geisha. "Ignore her." Ursula says, "We need to find the dinosaur."

"Ursula, that's not nice!" Zander scolds. So ignoring Ursula, the team walks up to see if they could help.

Meena asks the geisha, "Excuse us ma'am, are you alright?"

"No." Shino shook her head.

"Have you seen a dinosaur by any chance?" Max asks.

Shino was confused, she stops crying and get up while asking, "Dinosaur? Why would you ask that?" Now completely unaware, Fukuisaurus sneaks up from behind and takes Shino's hairpin. Feeling something going after her hairpin, Shino turns around and gasps along with the others as she falls to the ground.

"No way, a Fukuisaurus!" Rex said as he identified the dinosaur.

"Hurry, before it gets away!" Ursula said as she tries to chase the iguanodont.

As the others follow, Shino was still in shock as she wonders, "Why would a dinosaur want my hairpin?"

The team makes it to the end of the alley only to find out that Fukuisaurus has vanished. "Wow, for a little guy Fukuisaurus can get away fast." Ed said.

"But the question now is where did he go?" Amy says.

The group then heads back to Shino who was dusting herself off. "Feeling any better?" Zoe asks.

"Much better now." Shino chuckles, "I'm Shino."

"Hi, I'm Max. These are my friends, Rex, Zoe, Meena, Amy, Ursula, Zander, Ed, and little Lily." Max introduced everyone, "And we're gonna get you're hairpin back."

"Oh, that's quite alright." Shoni says, turning depressed again.

"You don't want your hairpin back?" Amy asked.

There's no use, the dinosaur must of sensed that I will not be using it anymore." Shino says.

Rex asks, "What do you mean, Shino?"

"My teacher has called me clumsy and says I do not have what it takes to become a geisha." Shino explains.

"Was that why you were crying?" Ed asked.

Shino nods before burying her face into her hand and sobs some more, "Oh what am I thinking? Chasing after a crazy dream!"

The others felt sorry for Shino as she continues to cry. Then Meena begins to urge Shino to not give up. "Shino, don't let someone else take away your dreams." She says, "My mother has told me if you fall, you get back up again! You prove to them you have what it takes to become a geisha."

"Yeah!" Max cheers, "We'll get you your hairpin back, I promise!"

Shino looks up from crying, "Really?"

"Trust us, Shino." Zoe says, "When Max says he'll do something, he won't stop till he does."

"Especially if it involves food." Ursula whispers to Zander and Ed, in which both brothers quietly giggle. "You can count on all of us, Shino." Zander says as he looks to his daughter, "Isn't that right, Lily?"

Lily takes her thumb out of her mouth, raises both hands in the air and says, "Bah bah-ah!"

* * *

Inside of a room, piles of shiny objects laid scattered across the room. Fukuisaurus was near the pile as the dinosaur places Shino's hairpin on top of it, adding another shiny object to its collection.

* * *

Flying above a bridge, Dr. Z and his grandchildren were on their way to Kyoto. "We're just coming up to Kyoto, grandpa." Rod says as he and Laura flew the aircraft.

"Excellent! Find a safe place to land, and then we'll find that dinosaur." Dr. Z says before whispering, "And maybe I can find some geishas for myself."

"Did you say something, grandpa?" Laura asks.

Dr. Z lies, "Oh nothing, Laura. Just talking to myself, you know that's what happens at my age sometimes."

Rod and Laura look to each other and shrug before returning to flying as Dr. Z sighs in relief. ' _Maybe it's best to find geishas after capturing the dinosaur_.' He thought to himself.

* * *

With the heroes, Shino was finishing talking to some of the other geishas as she bows before the other geishas walked away. "This is strange." She tells the others, "The other geishas have lose their hairpins as well."

"Why steal a hairpin?" Ursula wonders before snarking, "What's Fukuisaurus going to do, pawn it for money?" Zander and Ed look at her questionably as Lily laughs while clapping at her aunt. Ursula then says, "At least someone likes my sense of humor."

* * *

By one of the rivers, Dr. Z and his grandchildren have landed. "Perfect landing." Rod said.

"My my, you two are so smart you surprise even me." Dr. Z compliments Rod and Laura, "Now then, let's find the dinosaur."

"Grandpa! Look up there!"

Dr. Z looks up to where Laura was pointing and sees the D-Team and the Alpha trio walking across the bridge. His blood began to boil as he saw his three children. "Oh great, just what we needed!" Dr. Z complains, "Those brats and those three nincompoops must be after the dinosaur too."

"Should we call our dinosaurs out?" Rod asks.

Dr. Z was about to say yes, when he suddenly gets an idea.

"No. In fact, I have an idea." Dr. Z said, slyly smiling, "You two use your scooters to locate the dinosaur first. Otherwise, I'll follow them to the dinosaur. Understood?"

The two nod, "Yes, sir."

"I think I better call my dad for back up." Max said, making ursula turn pale. She pleads, "No, please! You know your dad's with Dr. Owen. Don't do this to me!"

"We got no other choice." Rex tells her, "And who knows, maybe Dr. Taylor has seen the dinosaur." Then, Ursula whines in defeat as she lays back into her seat.

* * *

"Next time, leave some tea and cookies for the rest of us." Dr. Taylor says to the drunken Dr. Owen, who was staggering out of the restaurant. Smokey adds, "Roar ( _Yeah_ )! Roooar ( _I didn't even get a cookie at all_ )!"

"It's no wonder you're sick." Patrick said.

By now, Dr. Taylor hears his phone going off and picks up the call. "Huh-oh, hello Max." He says. Dr. Taylor listens to his son before he exclaims, "What, there's a dinosaur in Kyoto?!"

"Let's go!" Dr. Owen said.

* * *

In another part of town, a golden box stood alone covered in shiny decor. This attracts Fukuisaurus as it takes the golden peacock atop of the box and makes its way back to its hideout of shiny treasures.

* * *

Not far away, The others were waiting for Dr. Taylor and Dr. Owen to arrive. "Everyone!" Dr. Taylor calls out, "What kind of dinosaur are we dealing with?"

"A Fukuisaurus." Meena said.

"We tried to chase him, but he got away somehow." Zoe adds.

"Huh. So we got that right, Fukuisaurus does run fast." Dr. Taylor said, "Guess what, Dr. Owen?" But Dr. Owen was not behind him, only Patrick. "Dr. Owen?"

"I've never seen such beauty!" Dr. Owen said, still a bit tipsy while taking Shino's hand.

"So did this girl have her hairpin stolen, Max?" Dr. Taylor asks his son, who nods in response, "Mm-hmm."

"Not only hairpins, but many mirrors and other shiny objects have been taken." Zander tells Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor then calls out to his friend, "Hey, Dr. Owen! Do you thin Fukuisaurus could be stealing all this stuff?"

Dr. Owen soon gets serious and begins to explain, "Well birds have been thought to be descendants of dinosaurs, and some bird tend to be attracted to shiny objects and put them in their nests."

"What good is a hairpin?" Amy asked.

"Well, human being aren't the only creature who are attracted to beautiful objects." Dr. Owen said while grabbing Shino's hand again, "Isn't that right, Shino?" Shino giggled in embarrassment.

"Hmm, I wonder if Fukuisaurus is trying to attract a mate?" Meena thought out loud, "Then maybe that would explain why it's collecting so many shiny objects."

"It's a possibility." Rex said, "Whatever the reason, we better stop it before he gets into some serious mischief."

"Agreed." Dr. Taylor said, "By the way, what happened to your siblings Zander? I thought they were here."

"Once you-know-who found out Dr. Owen was coming, she has Ed make a break for it before you got here." Zander explained. Meanwhile, Dr. Z peeks out from behind a statue and listened to the entire conversation. "Ah, a Fukuisaurus." He said, "A perfect dinosaur to add to my dinosaur kingdom."

* * *

As the D-Team walked along a creek to find the loose dinosaur, the group stumbles upon a few friend as Dr. Owen gasps. Turns out everyone has ran into Ursula and Ed. "Oh, hey." Ursula said, unhappily.

"I assume Ed ran out of energy while trying to escape?" Zander asked while tilting his head.

Max shook his head, "You gotta do better than that, old lady."

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME OLD! I'M IN A GEISHA OUTFIT IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!" She roars.

Dr. Owen seemed excited about this, "My dear Ursula a geisha?! Woo-hoo!" He then runs to hug her.

"Doctor, wait!" Patrick calls out, "She could bite and have rabies."

As Rex watched, he felt completely embarrassed as he looks away all while Zoe pats his back. Ursula knew what was about to happen, she then kicks Ed in the head and shouts, "Step on it!" Ed groans before he picks up speed and runs off as Dr. Owen follows. "Wait, my love!" Dr. Owen calls out.

"Get away from me!" Ursula yells, "Faster, Ed!"

"We better catch up to them." Zander said, "I can only imagine what'll happen if Ursula is unattended while mad."

Unaware of the group, Fukuisaurus appears trying to grab as many lightbulbs from a truck.

* * *

Upon a flight of steps, Ed continues to pull the rickshaw up the stairs for Ursula as Dr. Owen continues the chase. Ursula kept bouncing out of her seat as she says, "This isn't fun!"

"You're telling me!" Ed said.

Ursula turns around and yells back to Dr. Owen, "Why do you keep following me?!"

"Because I love you!" Dr. Owen calls out.

"Seinor, we have to go!" Patrick tries to reason, "There's a dinosaur on the loose!"

As the two ex-members of the Alpha Gang make it to a nearby building, they manage to cross paths with Fukuisaurus as Ed makes an emergency stop in front of the iguanodont. Dr. Owen gets in front of the rickshaw and warn the dinosaur, "Stay away from my love, you big oaf!"

Seizing the opportunity, Ursula tells Ed, "Let's get out of here!" Then the two were off once more. Dr. Owen notices and chases his crush again, "Ursula, wait!"

But then, Dr. Z is seen running up to the iguanodont with an Alpha scanner out and a dinosaur card in another hand "At last, I found my dinosaur!" Dr, Z said before summoning a dinosaur, "Alpha Slash! Destroy them, Saurophaganax!"

One summoned, Saurophaganax gives chase to Fukuisaurus as the rest of the D-Team follows in pursuit. "After them!" Amy said.

From behind, Dr. Taylor and Shino were having a hard time catching up. Then Dr. Taylor spots another rickshaw as Smokey hops in and says, "Roar ( _Shotgun_ )!"

"Hey Shino, over here! I can give you a ride." Dr. Taylor said.

Shino thanks the doctor, "Oh, thank you."

* * *

Saurophaganax has now chased Fukuisaurus to the top of a building. But he was tired of running, so Saurophaganax slams his tail and causes the floor to open up. Fukuisaurus fell into one of the cracks as Saurophaganax closes the distance. "Finish him off while you can, Saurophaganax!" Dr. Z calls out.

The D-Team has now made it to the fight. "Oh no, Fukuisaurus is trapped!" Meena gasps in horror.

"I'm on it!" Rex said as he summons Ace, "Dino Slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away!"

While getting out his Alpha scanner, Zander hands Spiny's card to Lily and asks, "Lily, do you want to summon Spiny for daddy?" Lily's eyes glistened in amazement, she takes the card. "Ah-bah!" She said while slashing the card and as Spiny is summoned.

"ROOAR ( _Batter up_ )!" Spiny said as he and Ace slam into Saurophaganax, causing the allosaurid to fall backwards. "Hey!" Dr. Z calls out, "No fair!"

This lets Fukuisaurus to flee as he ducks under the floorboards. Leaping from beam to beam downward, the iguanodont makes it safely to the ground before running off. "Wow! I wonder where he's off to?" Amy wondered while in awe of what Fukuisaurus just performed.

"It must have a nest where it hides things." Dr. Taylor suggested.

Max the declares, "Then Chomp and I will try to find it."

"Good." Rex nods, "We'll take care of Saurophaganax." Then the team was off again.

"You leave my precious dinosaur alone, he's got work to do!" Dr. Z yells. Saurophaganax gets back up and tries to run, but Spiny whips his tail and slams the fire dinosaur to the ground. Then comes in Ace who proceeds to jump on top of Saurophaganax many times. "Keep it up, you two!" Zander calls out.

* * *

"Faster!" Ursula orders Ed. She was still trying to get away from Dr. Owen, but now he's found a rickshaw that's being pulled by Patrick.

"Ursula, wait! Why are you trying to run away?!" Dr. Owen asks.

"Hurry, Ed! He's getting closer!"

By now Ed has come to a complete stop as he was drenched in sweat. "I'm going to die painfully." He whined. Ursula grunts, "Great, you're out of energy."

Then Patrick pulls up beside them and asks Dr. Owen, "Doctor, why are we chasing the lady and not the dinosaur?"

"Oh, well, actually, I…" Dr. Owen couldn't seem to find the right answer. But the scream in front of everyone caught their attention.

"Look! The Fukuisaurus is right in front of us!" Ursula said.

"So you see, there was a reason for my madness, right?" Dr. Owen said as he inched closer to Ursula.

"Say what?" Patrick said.

"Knock it off!" Ursula said while pushing Dr. Owen away from her, "Ed, let's capture the dinosaur!"

"I'll try." Ed replies.

"Alpha Slash! Blaze, Tyrannosaurus!"

"Alpha Slash! Shake 'em up, Saichania!"

As the three dinosaurs stare each other down, the rest of the group arrives as does Rod and Laura on their scooters. Tank goes to strike with her club, but Fukuisaurus jumps up and slams into Tank. She tumbles far back and is now stuck upside down.

"Neck Crusher, Terry!" Ursula commanded as she slashed the move card. Terry roars as he goes for Fukuisaurus. But the grass dinosaur then prepares it's attack. Fukuisaurus forms a ball of energy from it mouth before firing at Terry. "It's using Emerald Garden." Ursula said as she calls out to her dinosaur, "Terry, dodge it!" But it was too late, the ball hits Terry. As plants grew all around the Tyrannosaur his energy is slowly drained, which is then brought back to Fukuisaurus who's now restored of health.

Shino was amazed by the move card. "Oh my, what a graceful way of moving." She said, "Perhaps that dinosaur can teach me the elegance of being a geisha."

As Terry collapsed back into a card and Tank getting right side up, Fukuisaurus makes a break for it while knocking Tank back upside down. "ROOOOOAR ( _Hey, is that anyway to treat a lady_ )?!" She roars.

"There he goes again." Amy said.

"Probably heading to his hideout." Max said.

"Based on the habits we've learned of Fukuisaurus-" Dr. Taylor starts before he's interrupted by Dr. Owen who finished the sentence while hoping in the rickshaw, "No doubt it would build its nest in the brightest, shiniest place in town."

Shino then realizes where the dinosaur might have run off to, "Oh! The shiniest place in all of Kyoto is...is…"

"Golden Pavilion!"

As Ed gets Terry's card, Ursula says, "Alright we'll take a short break, and then head straight for Golden Pavilion."

"Finally, a break!" Ed said as he collapsed to the floor, however he's still hanging onto the rickshaw. This results in Ursula being flung out of her seat and crashing onto the pavement.

"Ready, Laura?" Rod asks his sister.

"Let's go." She replied. The two use their Alpha scooters and head for Golden Pavilion.

* * *

Right by the pavilion, Fukuisaurus swan in the lake towards the pavilion. Once the dinosaur enters the room with all of his treasures, Fukuisaurus decides to take a nap.

Outside, the D-Team has made it the hideout of the Fukuisaurus. "This must be the place." Dr. Taylor said.

"Good. I'll head inside and look for Shino's hairpin." Max said as he and Chomp head for the building.

"Be careful, Max!" Meena hollers.

Max replies, "I will!"

Entering the room, Max sees how messy of a room it is as he comments, "Whoa, Fukuisaurus keeps his room messier than I do." Then, something rocks the pavilion as Max and Chomp lose their balance. As Max fall into one of the piles, he ends up finding the hairpin. "Ha! Here it is!" He said while holding up the pin. Then came another powerful shake.

Outside, Saurophaganax has found the pavilion and is the one shaking it. Then arrives Dr. Z who is out of breath due to his old age as he gasps, "Good job, Saurophaganax!"

"Max needs help!" said Rex as he and Zander have made it to the others, "Ace, Spiny, go!" Spiny immediately jumps in and makes for the other side, but Ace was hesitant since he still wasn't fond of water. Feeling something rubbing against his leg, he looks down and saw Sky trying to get his attention. "Grrrowl ( _I know you can do it_ )." She said. Ace nods, after getting the encouragement he needed he dives into the water and follows Spiny.

"Destroy everything if you have to, Saurophaganax!" Dr. Z commands.

As Max makes it back outside, he sees Saurophaganax who roars at him. "Wah!" He screams as he and Chomp run for their lives.

Then the fire dinosaur was knocked down by Ace and Spiny who have now made it across the lake. The two were about to finish things off, but a green glow caught their attention. Fukuisaurus was performing Emerald Garden again, and all three dinosaurs were caught in the crossfire. Once their energy was drained, all three dinosaur collapse of exhaustion back into their cards. All three owners made their way to the cards as Dr. Z retrieves Saurophaganax. He sees the other dinosaur card and tries to retrieve them. "Those cards are mine!"

"Nope! Too slow."

Zander and Rex have gotten their card back in the nick of time. Dr. Z was furious of this as he yells, "This isn't fair! Next time, those cards will be mine you hear me!" As Dr. Z fled, Lily blows a raspberry at him as Rex and Zander laugh.

Once the rest of the team regrouped, Max returns the hairpin. "Shino, look, I found you hairpin."

Shino accepts the hairpin then notices something. Max was confused, until he turns around and saw Fukuisaurus right behind him. "Agh, back off!" He says, "That hairpin belongs to Shino!"

"It's alright, Max." Shino assures as she walks up to the dinosaur and gives him the hairpin, "I'd like him to have it." Fukuisaurus accepts it and hold the pin in his beak. Shino giggles, "Oh, yes. It suits you well."

"Are you sure?" Max asks.

"Yes, I am." Shino replies, "Thank you, Max."

But then something began to rumble, from behind Fukuisaurus was the pack of Velociraptor as they roar. Rod and Laura appear as Rod says, "That Fukuisaurus card is ours! Velociraptor pack, Final Fury!" The pack charges while each raptor glowed a different color. Fukuisaurus gives the hairpin back to Shino before trying to power up his move. But the pack was faster and they delivered a powerful blow that turn the grass dinosaur back into a card.

As the cards float to the ground, Shino picks up the Fukuisaurus card and says, "He saved me, yet he didn't even know me."

"Hand over the cards if you know what's best for you!" Rod threatens as the pack of Velociraptor roar.

Shino backs away as Max and Dr. Taylor get n front of her. "Nice try, kids. Not this time." Dr. Taylor said before taking out his dinoholder, "Let's go, Max!"

"You said it." Max says as both father and son summon their dinosaurs, "Dino Slash!..."

"Triceratops, roar!"

"Fire up, Daspletosaurus!"

The pack begins to charge for the two D-Team dinosaur. "Thunder Bazooka!" Max said, slashing his move card. Chomp leaps into the air and corkscrews into the pack of raptors surrounded by electricity as the Velociraptors are sent flying away.

"Fire Cannon!" Dr. Taylor said. Smokey charges a fireball in his mouth before firing at the pack. The shot collides with the pack as the fireball explodes and causes the Velociraptor pack to turn back into its triangular card.

"Uh, we better get going!" Laura said quickly.

"Y-Yeah." Rod agrees as the two make their escape.

By now, Ed and Ursula have caught up with the group as Ursula asks, "What did we miss?"

"Well, Rod and Laura have been defeated and we now have the Fukuisaurus card." Meena explains. Ursula and Ed smile at the good news.

"I don't get it." Shino said as everyone turn to her, "The dinosaur gave my hairpin back."

"Maybe it's a sign for you to keep working towards your dream." Zoe said.

Shino ponders for a minute, then she responds, "You know, I think you're right."

* * *

Later on that night, Shino attempts to do her dance in front of her instructor once more and does a fantastic job. Her instructor claps, amazed by the performance. "Shino, you've done it! You've demonstrated the elegance and grace of a true geisha."

"I owe it all to Max." Shino said as she looks to her friends.

Max blushed for the attention he got. "Well, I can't take all the credit." he said, "Everyone helped out majorly today, even you too Lily." Lily giggles in response. Max continues, "But what matters most is that you're following your dream."

"Yes, thank you." Shino thanked, showing a slight blush.

"And one day, you'll become a geisha." Dr. Owen said, then he turns to Ursula with a seductive look, "Maybe you'll want to become a geisha one day, my love?" Ursula puts a hand in front of his face and says, "Don't push it."

Then the flash of a camera goes off. Apparently Zoe took a picture of the two on her phone as she cooed, "Aww, what a lovely couple."

"Zoe, delete that photo!" Ursula growls as she tries to take the camera. Zoe tosses her phone and says, "Ed, catch!" Ed catches the phone as Ursula charges for him too. Then the two began to play monkey in the middle as Ursula tried desperately to get that phone as everyone else laughs. "This isn't funny!" Ursula said.

Ed jokes, "What happened to your sense of humor?"

"Gone out the window, just like you if you don't give me that phone!" She threatened.

* * *

Flying over town, Dr. Z and his grandchildren have regrouped and are now flying back to Zeta Point. The flight was silent until Rod and Laura apologize to their grandpa, "Sorry, grandpa."

"Rod, Laura, there's no need to apologize to me." He said, "I know you two do your hardest to get those cards for me, so I'm not mad at you."

"But we didn't get the cards." Laura said.

Dr. Z tells his granddaughter, "Even if you didn't get the cards, I'd still rather have you two safe from harm than to have either of you two maimed. Once we get back home, how about we have some ice cream."

"Yeah!" The two cheered as the Alpha Gang makes their way back to Zeta Point.

* * *

In his lab, Seth was working on something as lights flashed. On one of his monitors, a screen showed whatever he was creating was reaching off the charts.

Then the lights dimmed.

He pulls out what appears of be a card. As it cools down, the card appears to be a move card for the fire element dinosaurs. The picture shows of a fire dinosaur firing a huge fireball, as Set looks at it he smiles at his work.

"It's complete." He said, "Let's see how effective this card it." Seth then grabs the Alpha Acrocanthosaurus card and placed it in his pockets before he leaves the lab.

 _ **Me: Done and done. Hopefully this will satisfy you all until I post another chapter or story next year. For next time, The D-Team restores the android from Russia who has secrets the D-Team and Alpha Trio don't know, and Dr. Z will soon learn of Seth's betrayal. Until then CarnotaursMan out! :)**_


	8. Full Scheme Ahead!

_**Me: Finally my dinos, the wait is over! I've finally gotten out of my writers block and have written the next chapter for Wrath of the Enemy! I apologize for the wait, again it's the usual work and writers block and I hope you aren't too mad at me for the wait. But without any more delay, let's get rolling!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I have not rights in owning Dinosaur King. If I did though, RexZo would be cannon. X3**_

Inside the D-Lab, Reese and the Alpha Trio were repairing the android from Moscow as a monitor displayed the reading of the old man android. As the four continue doing repairs, the android's eyes open as he begins to reboot.

"Rebooting...online." The android said.

"Well, looks like we finally repaired him." Ed smiles as Ursula says, "Good, those repairs took longer than needed to be."

"Running scans…" The android says, powering up, "Acquire data."

"Let's hope he still has data." Reese says. The Alpha trio nod in agreement.

* * *

"My name is...Johnathan." After having the repairs, the android begins to construct a theropod skeleton as the others watched him from afar.

"What is he doing?" Zoe asks.

"Looks like he's assembling that dinosaur skeleton." Dr. Taylor said.

"It's possible that he was programmed to be an expert on dinosaur bone structure." Reese hypothesized, "However, we couldn't get him completely back online."

"How come?" Menna asks, "Is he still messed up?"

"A little bit. We did the best we could, the only problem is his systems." Reese explains, "They appear to be more advanced than what Earth's technology could produce."

"You mean like outer space?" Max asks.

"Not entirely." Reese replies, "But definitely some futuristic technology."

"Well, us three can confirm that his systems are similar to the Alpha droids back at Zeta point." Ed says as Zander and Ursula nod.

Dr. Taylor assumes, "Seems to me that Jonathan was built by the Alpha Gang."

"It's possible, but I have my doubts." Ursula said. Everyone looks back up to see that Jonathan has completed the skeleton. "I say that because there aren't that many androids like him back at Zeta Point." Ursula continues, "There IS our Jonathan, but that's probably not him, and then there's Helga."

"Wait. Helga is an android too?" Rex asked. The trio nod, the others respond with surprised looks and a couple of light gasps.

All the while, Droid was seen walking up to the android and began to scan him before his eyes flashed red. "INCOMPLETE STRUCTURE!" He says. Everyone didn't get what Droid was talking about. They watch as Droid places his hands on Jonathan's head and says, "INCOMPLETE STRUCTURE, HEAD IS UPSIDE DOWN!" Then Droid flips the head rightside up as Jonathan's eyes glowed yellow for a second.

"Whoa, his head turned upside down." Amy said, shocked at what she just witnessed. Everyone else was shocked, but not as shocked as the Alpha trio. "Not only that." Zander said as he and his siblings simultaneously say, "That's our Jonathan!"

"What's this? I have no idea where I am." The android said as he began to look around, "Or who all of you are."

"Jonathan, you should recognize us." Ed said, "It's Ed, Ursula, and Zander."

The android tells them, "I'm afraid I cannot recognize you three."

"Well, do you at least remember your name?" Zoe asked him.

The android bows, "I am Jonathan, nice to meet you. But clearly, one of you must be my creator."

"No, not one of us." Max said.

"I will run a scan to determine which of you, uh...matches my parameters." Jonathan hesitated as he began to scan the D-Team. "How odd, my memory seems to be partially erased." He then notices Rex. The android scans his eye and they matched to someone he once knew. "Identity confirmed."

"Huh? Who, me?" Rex asks.

"Dr. Ancient." Jonathan said. The Alpha trio jumped a little as they heard that name.

Rex answers back, "No, my name is Rex Owen."

"Who is Dr. Ancient?" Amy asked.

"Uh, I don't know?" Jonathan replies, completely confused.

"But you just called me that name, you must know who he is?" Rex said.

"I'm afraid I have no recollection of saying that." the android replies, "You must be mistaken."

"You don't remember what you just said?" Meena asked, "Looks like his memory is badly damaged."

Then, Reese turns to her husband and asks him, "Zander, do you know of this Dr. Ancient." Zander looks to his brother and sister as they all gulp. "I do, he was a paleontologist that worked with Dr. Z." Zander explains, "But then one day he was gone, there was no trace of him."

"Did he leave the island?" Dr. Taylor asks.

Ursula responds, "We don't know. No one at Zeta Point knew where he went, and we really mean 'no one'." The others went silent for they didn't know how to respond to what they've been told just now.

* * *

All the way at Zeta Point, within the training room, fire roared as the Alpha Acrocanthosaurus performs a new move. It's sail glowed bright as it launched a massive fireball that grew larger in size, it descends upon a target before getting completely obliterated.

As the Alpha dinosaur roars, the sails glowed brighter as Seth was seen watching from afar. "The attack was effective, and Acrocanthosaurus can absorb all the energy. I'll have to thank Dr. Z for alphalizing this dinosaur before killing him." Seth smiled as he looks to his new move card, "It's finally ready." As he admired his scientific genius, Seth spotted something. "Huh?"

Across the room was Laura, who had just witnessed everything that happened.

Seth enters through the door as Laura turns around. "Were you watching?" He asked.

She asks back, "What was that move you were using? How did you even get Acro-" Laura went silent and her face went blank, Seth had used Dr. Z's gizmo to keep her in check. "The move card and Acrocanthosaurus is none of you concerns." He told her, "Now, I want you and Rod to storm the enemies base and bring the card back here. All of the dinosaurs you have will best the others and you should have no problems whatsoever. Understood?"

"Yes, Seth." Laura replies. Seth points out as Laura obeys and exits the room.

Outside, one of the aircraft soars away from Zeta Point and off to the D-Lab.

* * *

Back at the D-Lab, the Alpha trio were doing some more scans on Jonathan to see what was wrong with him. The others were lounged around waiting patiently for the trio to get their results, meanwhile Reese was making a call out to her parents. "Zander and I won't be back for a while, can you just watch the twins for a while mom?" She said.

' _Of course, sweetie. Just let me know when you're on your way home.'_ Mrs. Drake said on the other end.

"Will do, and thank you for doing this." Reese said, "Bye."

As Reese hangs up the call, the trio arrives with Jonathan. The others gathered around them as Zoe asks, "Were you able to find out what was wrong with him?"

Zander shook his head, "His memory banks are still shot, but oddly not from the attack he took."

"What do you mean?" Max asks.

"Everything in his head is fine and still intact, none of that was damaged from getting hit by Magma Blaster. However, it's almost as if his memory banks were somehow stolen from him." Ed said. The others shared confused glances to one another. "Do you think the Alpha Gang stole it all?" Rex asked.

"That'd be my first guess as to who did it." Ursula said, "His hard drive contains valuable data, in the wrong hand it could spell disaster."

" _GROOOOOOOOWL!_ "

Out of nowhere, the Velociraptor pack drops in and scares the D-Team. The chibi dinosaurs line up and stood their ground and roar back at the raptors. Then appear Rod and Laura. "Hey everyone, nice to see you all again." Rod mocked.

"I bet you all know what we're here for?" Laura said as she extends a hand, "Hand us those dinosaur cards, and we'll be on our merry way."

"Nice try, but that ain't happening." Max said as he and his friends had their dinoholders out.

"Wait!"

The D-Team turns around as the trio whips out the beacon and Ed plugs in the components. "What is that?" Meena asks. "No time for questions." Zander said, "This is going to be loud!" Droid knew what was about to happen, so he opens his chest, reached inside for a pair of earmuffs, and puts them on his head just as Zander flips the switch. A high pitch sound could be heard as as everyone covers their ears, even the chibi dinosaurs and Velociraptor pack tried to cover their ears. The microchips on Rod and Laura began to spark, and it was not long before they fell off their heads and the two collapse to the ground. Immediately, Zander turns off the beacon and the trio rushes over to their niece and nephew. "Are you two alright?" Ursula asks as she sits Rod up.

Rod rubs his forehead, "Oh, my head is pounding."

"I feel dizzy." Laura moans.

"Do you remember anything that happened these last few weeks?" Ed asked.

"Um...all I remember is we lived back at Zeta Point, and that grandpa was so happy to see us again." Rod replies as Laura says, "All I remember was what Rod said and that Seth was working on something nasty."

Hearing his name, Jonathan began to trigger memories of his fight with Seth on the train and having his memories stolen by him. Now he has a new motive, track down Seth and get his memories back. He slips past the others as Amy asks Laura, "Something nasty, like what?"

Zander helps Laura up on her feet as she explains, "All I remember was Seth testing a new move card on a fire dinosaur, and the move card was stronger than it looked to be. I think it completely destroyed the target on impact."

Everyone wasn't liking the sound of what this new move card was about. "If that's true, then we're in deep trouble." Max said.

"More than you think, Max." Zander said, "If Seth is making move card with tremendous power, then he must be up to something. Plus, I have a gut feeling he's the one behind Jonathan losing his memories. He might even be plotting behind Dr. Z's back as far as we know."

Rod and Laura gasp, "Jonathan's back?!"

"Yep, he's right over…" Ursula points to where Jonathan was only for him to disappear. "Uh...where's Jonathan?" Then the team hears the sound of roaring engines, they all scramble outside to see Jonathan has taken possession of Rod and Laura's aircraft and was taking off. "Where is he going?" Rod asks.

"I think we know the answer to that." Ed said.

* * *

Back at Zeta Point, a group of Super Alpha Droids have flown into the hangar with a crate of some sort. Seth enters the hangar and was doing some scans on it.

"Ha, it's a flawless tyrannosaurus skeleton." He said, checking some stats on a screen, "And it's DNA is in good shape as well, well done droids."

Soon his Alpha scanner picks up a call, Seth answers the calls for Dr. Z to say, ' _Seth, I'd like to speak with you for a second. You'll find me in my lab_.'

"I'll be there soon, doctor." He said before ending transmission.

In his lab, Dr. Z was still working on repairing Helga back to normal. His repairs for her were almost complete, he was tightening some bolts with a wrench when Seth enters the room. "You summoned me?" He said.

Dr. Z sets down his wrench and replies, "Yes, I did." Dr. Z hops down from his swiveling chair and makes his way to Seth while asking, "Now for reasons unknown to me, Helga went missing for a few days then was found by Rod and Laura after a mission almost scrapped by a dinosaur." He explains, "Normally I'd ignore the damages, but this time seems different. Her circuitry was fried when I first started repairing her, and I know for a fact no dinosaur could of caused this. Do you know what's going on?"

Seth could see Dr. Z was getting suspicious. He replies to the doctor, "I have no knowledge as to what has occured to Helga or how she got badly damaged."

Dr. Z placed a hand on his chin and began to stroke his beard. "Hmm, I don't think you're telling me the truth." He said.

"Doctor, do you honestly think I'd be the one to thrash Helga?" He asked.

"If we're being truthful, then yes." Dr. Z said, "Because recently I haven't been seeing you around as much and now I'm having a hard time trying to find my grandchildren. Speaking of which, where are they now?"

"I'm sure they're just playing around the island." He lied, "I'll keep an eye out for them…"

Then the alarms sound off as a screen shows Jonathan has landed on the beach. "What the?!" Dr. Z shouts, "What is he doing here?!" Seth scowls, he thought he'd gotten rid of that android.

Jonathan busts into Zeta Point, catching the Super Alpha Droid's attention as they try to capture him. But Jonathan takes them all on and defeats the robots, he then comes to an elevator shaft and jumps down. Dr. Z and Seth make it to the elevators as Dr. Z presses a button. "If we're lucky Seth, his power should be low." Dr. Z predicted.

But he was wrong when the elevator doors were smashed open by Jonathan. Dr. Z began to panic as Seth quietly sneaks away. The android approaches Dr. Z and asks, "Where is Seth?"

Dr. Z yells, "Are you blind?! Seth is right…" He turns around to see Seth had abandoned him.

"I'd hate to resort to using force, so please hand over your villain, Seth." Jonathan said.

"Oh, but I'll use force willingly! Alpha Slash!" Dr. Z said as he summons Saurophaganax to fight. "Destroy him, Saurophaganax!" Dr. Z commands. The allosaurid closed in the distance as the fire dinosaur roars.

* * *

In the teleporter room, Rod was seen doing some hacking as the others watched him. On screen what he was doing. Ursula and her brothers loomed over him as she asks, "About how much longer till you hack into the systems?"

"Shouldn't be all that long." Rod said as he finally hacks the systems, "There, the cloak has been shut down."

Then on screen, a red dot flashed on the world map in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"Looks like we've found Zeta Point. Everyone ready?" Max asked as his friends all nod. The Alpha trio stand by the D-Team as Ed says, "We're going too."

"So am I." Rod said, "Seth has much to answer for."

"What about me?" Laura asks her brother.

He responds with a smile, "You stay here Laura, the last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

"Okay." She nods before giving her older brother a hug. Reese appears behind her husband and tells him, "Be careful over there, okay?" Zander hold her tight as he says, "Not to worry, my angel." Reese then proceeds to peck his lips, to which Zander lightly blushes.

"Hey, lovebird! Are you going to stay and make out or you coming with us?!" Ursula calls out. Zander frowns as he makes his way to the teleporter.

* * *

Saurophaganax tries to slam his tail into the android, but Jonathan parry's the attack. The android then taunts Saurophaganax as the allosaurid charges, but the dinosaur misses completely after Jonathan zips past him at supersonic speed. Then the fire dinosaur was grabbed by the tail and tossed aside by the android.

As Saurophaganax was about to crash down onto Dr. Z, he screams and gets out of the way. "Oh, why do these things keep happening to me?!" He yells, before noticing Jonathan walking up to him. He panics and says, "Okay, okay! What do you want?"

"Forgive my intrusion, but I'm simply looking for the bad guy, Seth." Johnathan explains.

Dr. Z was confused, "Huh?"

Bright lights then appear behind him as the D-Team, Alpha trio, and Rod appear after teleporting. "Rod?" Dr. Z asks.

"Grandpa!" Rod saya.

"Look, there's Jonathan." Rex points out.

Amy comments, "This is really confusing."

"Hey! What do you know about Jonathan?" Dr. Z asks, "And why are you three nincompoops back?!"

"Pipe down and listen for once!" Ursula scolds.

"Dr. Z, Seth has been plotting behind your back this time this entire time to take you out." Zandr explains.

"Plotting?" Dr. Z wonders, "What are you talking about?"

* * *

Seth enter's Dr. Z's lab as Helga was almost fully rebooted. "Finalizing reboot." Helga said monotonically. Seth sees a cord running through her brain, so he takes it and yanks the cord out as Helga says, "Reboot interrupted, shutting down~"

Seth exits the lab with the cord in his hand as he says, "She'll never be turned on again."

He starts to head down the hall but stops to see the others have caught up to him. "What's going on here, and why do you have the reboot cord?!" Dr. Z demanded.

"I've been looking for you, you're the villain who stole the data from my memory banks!" Jonathan confronts.

Ursula then asks, "So what are you, a double-agent?"

"I can assure you all it's not what it looks like." Seth replies.

"What is it then, what are you after?!" Dr. Z asks.

"All I'm after is pure dinosaur science, doctor!" Seth explains, coldly, "I don't intend to wasting my time chasing hopeless pipe dreams."

"Hopeless pipe dreams?! My plans for the future are no such thing!" Dr. Z proclaims.

"Wanting to build a vast dinosaur kingdom and rule it as the dinosaur king." Seth said, "Tell me, what could be more hopeless than that?"

"He's got a point." Max points out.

Dr. Z yells, "Who asked you?! But then again let's not forget that you're the enemy!"

"The only reason we're here is to save the dinosaurs!" Max says as Meena continues," Right, and our enemies are those who want to hurt them!"

Seth smirks, "As usual, you're completely wrong. My goal is to bring about the ultimate dinosaur evolution, which would lead no good into harming them."

"That's what you say, but it doesn't give you any right to force any animal to evolve!" Rex scolds.

Zoe adds, "And who are you to say what is good?"

"You ought to be locked up!" Amy says.

"What nerve." Dr. Z says, "Conducting experiments behind my back when you could of come to me to help you from the beginning."

"Doctor let's be honest, your specialty is stealing other scientists work." Seth replies, "If I would of told you what I've been working on, I would of ended up like Dr. Ancient." Taken aback by that remark, Dr. Z gasps.

"That name sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Meena asks her friends.

Amy says, "That's what Jonathan called Rex."

…" _...Dr. Ancient."..._

The others turn to the android who says, "It appears that you are now done talking. I would like to retrive the data this villain stole from me."

"OH NO YOU DON'T, NOT UNTIL i'VE DEALT WITH THE BACKSTABBER!" Dr. Z declares as he slashed a dinosaur card, "Alpha Slash! Destroy Seth, Saurophaganax!"

"Yeah, me too!" Rod says, "Alpha Slash! You're up, Velociraptor pack!"

The dinosaurs land on the ground facing Seth. "Go, my dinosaurs!" Dr. Z commands, "Show Seth what we do to traitors!"

"Oh come one, don't think I'm completely defenceless here?" Seth says as he summons his dinosaur, "Alpha Acrocanthosaurus!"

The D-Team was shocked to see the alpha dinosaur once more. "What, how did he get that dinosaur?!" Max wonders in shock. The Alpha trio then realize the mistake they've made, so they quietly scoot to the sidelines without the D-Team noticing. Dr. Z didn't seem fazed as he tells the dinosaurs, "Saurophaganax, Velociraptor pack, crush him now!" The four dinosaurs charge into battle as Saurophaganax and Alpha Acrocanthosaurus butt heads. The pack tries to do an aerial assault onto the alpha dinosaur's back, but his skin is too hot to do an attack off of.

"As usual you're in over your head, Dr. Z. Witness a new super move I've perfected."

"A super move I don't know about?" the doctor questions.

"I've forced Acrocanthosaurus into premature evolution so he could master this move." Seth explains before slashing the move card, "Behold! Fire Scorcher!" Flames surround Alpha Acrocanthosaurus and his sail lights up as he fires a massive fireball towards Saurophaganax and the Velociraptor pack. The fireball explodes on impact as as the dinosaurs are hit, the explosion causes everyone to have a hard time holding their ground. As the alpha dinosaur roars and his sail lights up, Saurophaganax and the Velociraptor pack turn back into cards.

"No, this can't be!" Dr. Z said as he takes the card and hurries off to another part of Zeta Point. "This isn't over, Seth!"

"Grandpa!" Rod calls out before giving chase to the doctor.

The rest of the D-Team then takes notice that Alpha Acrocanthosaurus is charging right for them. "You ready, everyone?" MAx ask.

"No!" Zander said as he, Ursula, and Ed get in front of the five and take out their Alpha scanners. "We got this." Ursula said, "This is our fault, we were trying to restore a few dinosaur but we forgot to bring that one home."

"So you five go, now!" Ed instructs.

"We can't leave you guys behind!" Meena says.

Ursula snarks, "We're not asking!"

"Alright, just be careful you three." Zoe says before she and the others make a break for it. As they ran they hear someone calling out to one of them, "Master Rex!" Everyone looks off to a corridor that Jonathan was standing by, "This was, Master Rex!"

"Master?" Rex asks. But he wasn't given enough time to think, his girlfriend grabs him by the wrist and says, "Not now, Rex. We need to go." The five then follow Jonathan.

The Alpha trio look to the alpha dinosaur as Ursula says, "Birds of a feather…" Zander and Ed finish, "Kick butt together!" Then the three summon their dinosaurs. "Alpha Slash!"

"Blaze, Tyrannosaurus!"

"Gush out, Spinosaurus!"

"Shack 'em up, Saichania!"

The three dinosaur roar at their opponent. "Time to feel the burn, Seth!" Ursula says as she, Zander, and Ed were about to use their move cards.

"I think not. Fire Scorcher!" Seth uses his move card again. The sail of Alpha Acrocanthosaurus lights up again as it fires another fireball towards Terry, Spiny, and Tank. As it explodes, the dinosaurs take damage and roar in pain before crashing to the ground and transforming back into cards. "Not again." Zander complains.

"Let's get out of here!" Ursula calls out, "Grab those cards! I got Terry."

"I got Tank!"

"I got Spiny!"

"Quick, to the elevator!" Ursula said. The three make it to the elevator and Ed bashes the buttons as the alpha dinosaur gets closer and closer. Luckily the door closes in time and the trio sigh in relief. Soon, Alpha Acrocanthosaurus is called back by Seth who smirks ominously.

* * *

On the beach where Jonathan had parked the aircraft, the D-Team was now boarding the aircraft as Jonathan takes the driver seat. "Come along now, children." the android says, "We must get going."

"Then please take us back to the D-Lab." Amy asks.

Jonathan nods, "Understood." He turns on the engine to the aircraft and begins to take off. The D-Team soon hear some odd noises outside, and what they witnessed began to shock everyone. Zeta Point was now being lifted out of the sea and into the air.

"Are you guys seeing this too?" Max asks.

Meena replies, "It's as if that island is turning into a spaceship." As Zeta Point continues to rise out of the ocean, Jonathan put a pedal to the metal and hightails it out of the area with the five D-Team members.

 _ **Me: There we go, starting to near the end of this story. I'm really excited to write these next few chapters and I promise I won't disappoint. For next time, Rex will learn the truth of his origins while the Alpha Trio tries to take down Seth. This is CarnotaurusMan sayin' goodbye! :)**_


	9. Tricks of the Traitor

**_Me: Hello my dinos, It is time for chapter 9 of the story. Out of all the episodes, this one if one of my favorites due to Rex's backstory even if it was tragic. But anyways, on with the show!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King, But I wish I did though. :(_**

The island of Zeta Point was seen flying over the ocean. Then bright lights glowed as the rock and vegetation around the base explodes and reveal the real Zeta Point.

Inside, the Alpha trio are seen peeking their heads out of the elevator door. "Is he gone?" Ed asks. Zander replies, "I think so."

"C'mon." Ursula, "Into the lab." The trio make their way inside of Dr. Z's lab where Helga laid lifeless. Ursula gets the reboot cord from outside and plugs it back into the robotic maid as Helga turns on and says, "Continuing reboot, please stand by."

"Hopefully Helga will finish rebooting soon." Zander said.

"Hey Ursula, Zander, look at this!"

The two siblings turn their attention to Ed who was holding a card-folio of many move cards. "Are those move cards?" Ursula asks. "Yeah." Ed replies. Ursula and Zander gather round Ed as the trio gazes through each page as they find more and more move cards. "Whoa." Zander says, "With all of these cards, there would be enough move cards for all of the dinosaurs that we have."

Ursula wonders, "You don't suppose Dr. Z was going to use these cards to take the card we have, don't you?"

"Maybe." Ed replies with a shrug.

"We'll worry about that later." Zander says while heading towards Helga, "For right now, let's keep working on Helga and keep an eye out for Seth. Who knows what devilish scheme he's up to now."

"And something's telling me, Dr. Z is going to confront him anytime now." Ursula guessed.

As predicted by Zander, Seth was in his lab chuckling sinisterly as lights flashed. The tyrannosaurus skeleton his droids retrieved was now bigger than before as rays of light beamed at it. "That's it, come to life." Seth said, "We will go down in history together!"

Then the door behind him bursts open, Seth turns around to see that Dr. Z and rod have assembled a small team of alpha droids to aid them. "Hey, Seth! You're going to pay for what you've done." Dr. Z yells, "You're going down!"

"Yeah, you're going down!" Rod said as he and his grandpa began a charge.

That is until a trapdoor is activated and the two are sent down the chute as Seth chuckles at their failure to stop him.

Dr. Z and Rod kept falling until they land in the garbage chute. "Eww, gross!" Rod said, disgusted, "We landed in the garbage chute."

"Who's the fool who said you're going down?!" Dr. Z yells.

Rod looks at him unamused and replies sarcastically, "Oh let me think, I think it came from someone with the last name of Z."

Dr. Z asks, "Are you saying it's my fault?!"

"Yep." Rod nodded.

* * *

Back at the D-Lab, showing a static screen Reese tells everyone, "All communication has been cut off from Zeta Point."

"I sure hope Rod and the others are okay." Laura spoke up.

Meena looks to the young girl and tells her, "There's nothing to fear Laura, I'm sure the others are going to be okay."

"I guess you're right."

Reese looks back at the screen and sighs heavily. "Are you worried about him?" Reese looks to her left and saw her sister besides her with a concerned look. Reese tells her, "I'm worried to death about Zander, I just want him back here safe and sound."

Zoe nods as she says, "I know you're worried, but it can't get the better of you Reese. We need to stay strong." Reese looks back at the static screen again, then turns to Zoe and agrees, "You're right Zoe, we all need to stay strong."

"Protecting me? From what?"

The others turn their attention towards Rex who was questioning Jonathan. "What are you even saying Jonathan, why are you protecting me if you don't even know who I am?" Rex asks, acting rather paranoid, "Stop being so mysterious and tell us who you are!"

After a few moments of silence, Jonathan says, "Now that I've got my head on straight, I remember that I was a butler working for your father." Everyone gasps at the news. Jonathan continues, "And as his butler, I was sent here under strict orders to watch over you, Master Rex."

Rex repeats, "Watch over me?" The android nods as he continues, "I come from a time a hundred years from now. The fact is that I have been sent from the future, and Miss Laura has come from the future as well."

"How is that possible?" Amy asks.

Laura looks away from everyone as she answers, "We came in a time machine."

The others look at Laura confused as Meena asks her, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Zeta Point itself is a time machine." Laura admits.

The D-Team was shocked to hear what Laura had admitted to as Zoe asks, "That island we were on?!"

"I can't believe." Dr. Taylor says, "From the start, how can that be?"

"Augh! I don't get how any of this could be, it's just not possible!" Max groans, frustrated while pulling on his hair.

"Master Rex, your father was the preeminent expert on dinosaur research. His name was Dr. Ancient." Jonathan explains, "He worked with your mother, who was his co-assistent, Dr. Cretatia."

"You're telling me they were both paleontologists?" Rex asked.

"That's right. It's all coming back to me, so allow me to start from the beginning. And where this story begins is just before you were born, Master Rex." Jonathan said as he begins to tell the story.

"The year was 2126. Dr .Ancient and his team were working at an archeological dig from the Cretaceous Period when they discovered something in the soil formation."

 _In a rocky valley, Dr. Ancient, Dr. Cretatia, Jonathan, and several yellow androids were either digging or carrying fragments to a cloth for examination. As the team continues to dig, they discover a stone tablet buried in the dirt. Both paleontologist gasp as Dr. Ancient identifies it, "It's some sort of lithograph."_

"It turned out to be a discovery beyond their wildest imaginations."

 _Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretatia take the stone tablet back to their lab to translate the mysterious tablet. But then the tablet displays a screen showing a group of numerous dinosaurs. "What is this?" Dr. Ancient wonders._

 _The dinosaurs then constantly say, "Please, help us."_

"I bet it's the same voices we've heard!" Max said.

"I don't believe it." Zoe said as she opens up her dinoholder to reveal her stone, "You mean this?"

"Yes, but that is just a small piece of the stone." Jonathan said, "The original stone consisted of six outer parts that resembled each element, and it had a centerpiece that would bind them all together."

"I think I can confirm we have most of the stones." Reese said, "The only piece we haven't seen yet is the centerpiece."

"So there's still one more out there." Meena says.

Then, Rex asks Jonathan, "So, what's the purpose of the stone?"

" _Please, help us." The dinosaurs continue to say. Then another voice began to talk, "We have suffered hardships for a very long time before settling on this Earth and living in peace." The screen then changed to an asteroid tumbling towards the Earth. "Something terrible is about to happen. Unless we do something about it, the sky, the ocean, the land, and all life on Earth will perish." The asteroid crashes into Earth as a giant explosion happens and begins to destroy all life. "You have to...help us, please!" Then the screen disappears._

 _Both Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cr_ _e_ _tatia were shocked in awe as Dr. Ancient asks his wife, "Could they be dinosaur?"_

" _I think so." Dr. Cr_ _e_ _tatia says before realizing, "It's possible we're hearing what they were feeling as they approach extinction."_

" _There must be something we could do for them!" Dr. Ancient said with determination. Dr. C_ _r_ _etatia nods, "You're right."_

"They both agreed to do whatever it took to save the dinosaurs, and immediately took action." Jonathan recalled, "The power within that stone was beyond anything those two scientists could have anticipated. After many test, they discovered they could use that power to create a time machine and then travel back and forth through time."

"What?!" The D-Team gasps.

 _Both scientists were looking over blueprints of the time machine that looked a lot like Zeta Point. The two then smile at each other, even Jonathan smiled as he was carrying some tea._

"They realized that if they could travel back to the Age of the Dinosaur, then they might be able to rescue them. They were excited by the idea and began to work building. It was one year later, on Christmas Day, the time machine was ready to embark on its maiden voyage."

 _Atop of Dr. Ancient's lab was the finished time machine. Dr. Ancient, Dr. C_ _r_ _etatia, and Jonathan rode an elevator up towards the time machine._

"I packed my bags and prepared for the trip. Involved with the project was their gifted assistant, Seth. Also joining us was another paleontologist, Dr. Z; his three assistants; Helga, their maid; and Rod and Laura, who didn't want to be left out on such a spectacular voyage."

 _Dr. Z filmed a home video with everyone in it. Everyone were giving peace signs as some of them tried to push in front of each other. Aboard the time machine, all of the humans were inside pods to protect them from the harmful effects of time travel. Jonathan and Helga were seen piloting the time machine._

"Filled with anticipation, we boarded the time machine, strapped ourselves in, and hoped for the best. And that is how we headed towards the Age of the Dinosaurs."

 _The time machine opens a portal, enters into the portal before closing it up and began to travel through space and time._

"Wait a minute." Meena spoke up.

Max asks, "Is something wrong, Meena?"

"What about Rex?" She asks.

"Oh, yeah." Rex realized.

"She didn't know it at the time, but Dr. Cretatia, your mother, was carrying you inside of her, Master Rex." Jonathan explains, "You were not born yet."

"I can't believe it." Rex said, still shocked.

Then Amy asks, "So, did you make it to the Dinosaur Age?"

Jonathan nods, "We did."

 _Many herds of dinosaurs roamed the fields of the Jurassic world. Inside of a cage was an Allosaurus that was being examined by the two scientists. Then a beam of light hit the Allosaurus and turned the dinosaur into a card that floated to the floor of the cage._

"We stayed there while the scientists continued their research. Somehow, they succeeded into turning real live dinosaurs into cards."

 _Another beam of light hits the card, which activates it and resummons the Allosaurus._

" _We've done it, Cr_ _e_ _tatia!" Dr. Ancient cheers as they remove their eye covers._

" _We sure have." Dr ._ _Cr_ _e_ _tatia_ _agreed with her husband._

" _Let's celebrate!"_

"With this device, they plan to transport the dinosaurs home to save their species from extinction. So, they turned so they turned dinosaurs from various time periods into cards."

 _Cages were then dropped onto many dinosaurs such as Stegosaurus, Iguanodon, Ceratosaurus, and many more. The cages were then sent to the time machine as Dr. Ancient and Dr._ _Cr_ _e_ _tatia_ _jaught down on their electronic tablets._

"But, a problem arose."

 _A light shine upon a table as a Lightning Move Card was created. "Finally!" Dr. Z said happily as he raised his creation up high, "My move card is now complete." The Alpha trio clapped in the background._

" _Let me be the first to congratulate you." Ursula said._

" _Now the dinosaurs will be even more powerful." Zander says before complimenting, "You're brilliant!"_

 _Dr. Z then laughs evilly, "And Ancient's a fool."_

 _Outside in the jungles, an Acrocanthosaurus and an Ampelosaurus roar at each other, they were about to duke it out as the Alpha Gang cheered them on, "Alright! Yeah!"_

" _What is going on here?!" Dr .Z tensed up as Dr .Ancient appears right behind him and orders, "I want it stopped, immediately!"_

" _Will do, Dr. Ancient." Ursula said, as she and her brothers held their hand up before the trio heads off to separate the two dinosaurs. Dr. Ancient glares at Dr. Z and says, "I don't know what your game is Dr. Z, but I will not allow this foolishness on the team!" Then, Dr. Ancient walks off not in the best mood._

 _Dr. Z grits his teeth as he says, "Just wait till you see what I'm really planning. I'll turn all dinosaurs into card, and use them to create my own dinosaur kingdom!" Behind Dr. Z, various dinosaurs appeared and roared behind him as if they were willing to obey him. "And I will become Dinosaur King!" Dr. Z declared as he laughed maniacally._

"Dr .Z's diabolical plan severely caused delays. Dr. Ancient and Dr. Z were at odds the whole time. The card conversion was supposed to take about two months, but even after six months in we were only ten percent complete. Thanks to Dr. Z's defiance, the delays brought upon another issue."

Rex asks, "What?"

 _Cr_ _e_ _tatia_ _was moaning in pain as she grips her stomach and collapsed to the floor. "_ _Cr_ _e_ _tatia_ _, what's wrong?" Dr. Ancient asks, worried for his wife._

" _It's the baby, sweetheart." Dr._ _Cr_ _e_ _tatia_ _says, "I'm afraid it's going to come soon."_

" _How soon?!" Dr. Ancient gasps._

Rex then realized that Jonathan was talking about him.

"That's right Rex, it was you." Jonathan said, "Apparently you wanted to come out and join us."

" _Did you feel that kick?"_ _Cr_ _e_ _tatia_ _asked her husband who had put his hand on her stomach to feel a kick._

" _He's going to be a football player." Dr. Ancient joked._

"Dr. Ancient and Cretatia were planning on returning home to the future for the baby's birth and continue their project at home. But when they let the team know…"

" _We are not going to return!" Dr. Z told the trio._

" _We're not?" Ursula asked nervously._

" _No!" Dr .Z replied while pacing back and forth, "This spells trouble for us. Ancient want to return to the future just so he can kick me off the team!"_

 _Zander then whispers to Ursula, "Apparently we're not the only ones who find him annoying and distasteful."_

" _Excuse me, what was that?!" Dr. Z yells, which caused the trio to jumps back startled. Then, Dr. Z got an idea. "I got it! We can't go anywhere if the time machine is broken." Dr .Z said. The trio look to him confused yet scared._

 _In the main core, Dr .Z appears with a wrench in hand as he laughs sinisterly. "And-hey!" Dr. Z's hand was grabbed by Seth who tells him, "He'll know you were responsible that way."_

" _Uh...so?" He responds._

 _Seth lets go of his hand and heads for a computer and began to type in something. Then the lights of the room turned red and the alarm went off. "ALERT, SYSTEM FAILURE." The computer said, "ALERT, SYSTEM FAILURE. CONTROL DATA HAS BEEN DELETED." Seth looks back at Dr. Z who grins, "Seth!" Seth then smirked back at the doctor._

"Unbelievable." Max said, completely shocked.

"So it was Seth and Dr. Z who destroyed their own time machine?" Amy asked.

"Yes, Amy, that is correct."Jonathan said, "And be of that were we all trapped in the Cretaceous Period, which is where Master Rex was born."

"Wow, my boyfriend is sixty-five million years old. I'll have to remember that when making a birthday cake for you." Zoe joked.

Rex smiled slightly at Zoe before focusing back to the story. "Tell me more."

 _Cr_ _e_ _tatia_ _held Baby Rex in her arms as Dr. Ancient, Rod, and Laura look at the sleeping baby._

"Your mom and dad were very proud of you, Rex." Jonathan said, "They knew you would grow up and love dinosaurs, which is why they gave you that ornament around your neck."

Rex held his fossilized tooth up and said, "So that's where it came from."

"I still can't believe that you are the same person as Baby Rex." Laura said.

Jonathan continues the story, "It was then that the Ancient's secretly summoned me."

"Huh?"

"At this point, they knew they were in danger. They needed to protect Master Rex at all costs, they requested I return with him to their home world in case of an emergency."

 _Dr. Ancient spoke with Jonathan as_ _Cr_ _e_ _tatia_ _held Rex in her arms._ _Cr_ _e_ _tatia_ _says something while looking down at her newborn son before crying. Dr. Ancient tried to calm her down as Jonathan eye's went wide._

"And their concerns became a frightening reality."

The D-Team gaps at the news.

 _In the engine room, Dr. Ancient and_ _Cr_ _e_ _tatia_ _were fixing the machines as Jonathan was watching over Baby Rex in a basket. Dr. Z and Seth watched in secret. "I wish they would stop working hard on those repairs." Dr .Z worried, "Once that time machine is fixed, my plans are ruined."_

" _There's nothing to fear doctor, I have a plan." Seth said._

" _Huh?"_

"It turned out to be a dreadful plan."

 _The time machine begins to lift into the air and picks up speed to open the portal into time and space again._

"Once the repairs were finally complete, we were taking the Backland through its final warp test."

 _Inside the vortex, everyone was in their pods including Baby Rex. Dr .Z eye's snap open as he leaves his pod while Seth watched. The doctor then walks up to the pods Dr .Ancient and Dr._ _Cr_ _e_ _tatia_ _were in and says, "I still have things to do in the Age of the Dinosaur. So if you want to go back, you can do so on your own!" With the push of a button, Dr .Z ejects their pods off the time machine and into the vortex._

 _Dr. Ancient and_ _Cr_ _e_ _tatia_ _awoke to this as Dr. Ancient yells, "What have you done?!"_

" _Oh no!" Dr._ _Cr_ _e_ _tatia_ _says, "Rex is still on the ship!" The pods disappear into the vacuum of space and time._

 _Baby Rex was now frantically crying for his parents. Seth was about to send him off the ship as well, but was then tackled by Jonathan. "Get your hands off of him!" the android yelled._

" _Hold onto him, Seth!" Dr. Z commanded as he heads towards Rex's pod. He was about to finish the job, but then came Jonathan who shoved him out of the way. Resulting in Dr .Z hitting the device that held the stone table._

 _The table broke into pieces as Seth and Dr. Z gasped. Jonathan grabs a hold of Rex's pod as it began to eject off the ship. "Master Rex!" Jonathan said as he held on tight to the pod. As the pod left the ship, Jonathan began to lose his grip and was the separated from Rex. "No! Rex!" He called out before vanishing. Baby Rex wailed as he was all alone._

Rex just stood where he was in utter shock, tear forming in his eyes.

"Rex…" Max said, "This is all thanks to Dr. Z and Seth!"

"It's awful!" Amy sniveled.

"What...what happened to my mom and dad?" Rex asked.

Jonathan lowers his head and solemnly replies, "I'm sorry, I don't know. My memory bank doesn't hold any more information except for what I just said."

"What?!" Rex asked.

Max walks up to his best friend and tells him, "They're still alive Rex, I know they are!" Meena follows and says, "We'll never give up searching for them Rex, we promise!" Then comes Amy who agrees, "Yeah, we'll help you Rex. We're all friends after all." Then lastly was Zoe who clung tightly to Rex, he then hugs her back as tears finally fall. "We're all here for you Rex, don't you ever forget that!" Zoe said. As Rex cries softly, he tells his friends, "Thank you."

"I can't believe grandpa and Seth did those horrible thing." Laura told him, "When we woke, we were in this time period and on that island, and they never bothered to tell us where they went."

"This is all very interesting." Reese spoke up, "You know, Rex was discovered in New York City twelve years ago by Dr. Owen."

"You know, I still don't understand it." Dr. Taylor says, "Yes we know Dr. Z is a piece of work, but why was Seth involved with the plan."

"I know why, it's because he wanted to engineer all of those dinosaurs." Max answers, "I think he was trying to make a new species.

"Possible." Jonathan said, "But the truth is I had no idea what he was thinking and doubt any of us knew. Seth was always incredibly silent and kept his distance from us and the Ancients.

"Yeah, and Dr. Ancient use to get mad about that." Laura said, "He use to scold Seth for going off and doing things on his own. I remember one time when they were arguing…"

 _Laura walked the halls when she stumbles upon Dr. Ancient scolding Seth. She his behind the corner and listened._

" _How dare you try and manipulate dinosaur DNA behind my back! I did not approve this, it's immoral!" Dr. Ancient yelled, "We're talking about the history of evolution, there should never be human intervention at all!"_

 _Seth looks at Dr. Ancient with an evil smile._

"I remember the coldness in his eyes." Laura recalled, "I should've known he wasn't a nice man."

"It's okay, Laura." Rex said, wiping his tears away.

* * *

Back at Zeta Point, Seth was looking through a microscope as some tissue began multiplying as he chuckles sinisterly. In front of him, the tyrannosaur fossil has now been resurrected into a larger beast as shouts a terrible roar.

From the garbage chute, Dr. Z and Rod have freed themselves by using Iguanodon to burst through the wall. "Way to go, Iguanodon!" Rod said.

"Excellent, now that we're free we can get Seth!" Dr. Z says.

Then the alarm sounds as Super Alpha Droids march the halls. Ed watch and calls out, "I got a bad feeling about this."

"Get over her, Ed! Helga's awake!" Ursula calls out. Ed obeys and heads towards his sibling as Helga sat up. "Oh vhat is going on?" She asks before realizing who she was surrounded by, "Ursula, Zander, Ed, What are you doing here?"

"We'll explain later." Zander said, "Right now, we have to get out of here!" Helga nods.

Dr. Z and Rod enter upon Seth's lab yet again. "Hey, Seth! Now you're going to pay even more for what you've done to me!" Dr. Z said as he summons Iguanodon, "Alpha Slash! Get Seth, Iguanodon!"

Iguanodon lands on the ground as Alpha Acrocanthosaurus is summoned, and both Dr. Z and Rod are nervous. "Destroy anything in your way, Acrocanthosaurus!" Seth tells his dinosaur. Acrocanthosaurus lights its sail up and then sets Iguanodon a blaze with it's fire breath.

"Rod." Dr. Z says, "Take out your card, too."

"Okay." Rod says before summoning a new dinosaur, "Go, Ampelosaurus!" The sauropod appears, it roars then charges for Acrocanthosaurus which knocks him out of the way. "Aqua Vortex!" Rod said as Ampelosaurus uses its move. Alpha Acrocanthosaurus is surrounded by a giant water cyclone before being raised high and dropped to the ground. "Good going, Rod!' Dr. Z cheers.

"Ha!" Seth mocks before using his move card, "Fire Scorcher!": Alpha Acrocanthosaurus lights his sail and launched the destructive fireball. As it explodes, Ampelosaurus and Iguanodon transform back into card and while Rod and Dr. Z narrowly dodge the fires.

"As you can see doctor, I will allow no one to stand in my way!" Seth tells his newfound enemies.

"That's what you think!" Dr. Z says as Rod catches the dinosaur card. Seth growls as he commands Acrocanthosaurus to charge at the two.

But then, Terry, Spiny, and Tank ram into the fire dinosaur as Helga and the Alpha trio appear beside Dr. Z and Rod in the Alpha Jet. "Helga, Ursula, Zander, Ed?" Dr. Z asks.

"Get in, We don't have all day!" Ursula said. Dr. Z and Rod enter the jet as Terry, Spiny, and Tank are returned to their owners. Helga hurries to an electric box and smashes it with her fist creating and electrical shock as the door beside her opens. "Helga, hurry!" Ed calls out.

"Just save yourselves!" Helga calls out. The five startup the engine and blast of as they narrowly escape the jaws of Alpha Acrocanthosaurus. "We'll never forget you, Helga." Dr. Z says before complaining, "Can't this thing go any faster?!" Helga gives a peace sign as the Alpha Jet blast off.

Then, Helga wields her ladle and says to Seth, "You have disturbed my household for the last time, and now you'll get vhat you deserve!" Unfazed, Seth uses Fire scorcher once more. As the fireball get close to Helga, a huge explosion is seen outside of Zeta Point.

* * *

Back at the D-Lab, the radar picks up Zeta Point's location. "Zeta Point just showed up on the radar!" Reese informs everyone.

"That's odd." Dr. Taylor says.

She then adds, "And there's a flying object approaching." The others gasps.

Outside the D-Lab, the Alpha Jet lands and the hatch opens up as the trio says, "Too much excitement for one day."

"Is everyone alright?!" Max asks as the D-Team rushed to everyone's aid.

"Grandpa!" Laura calls out

Reese then calls out, "Zander!" Zander then leaps out of the jet and runs up to Reese saying, "My angel!" The two embrace in a hug.

"What do you think you're doing?! Get back!" Dr. Z threatens, "I don't remember asking help from any of you brats, I don't need help and i don't want it! All I want is to be left alone to create my dinosaur kingdom and become Dinosaur King!"

Meena asks, "You're still going on about that?"

"Yes." The doctor simply said before pulling out his Alpha Scanner, "Let's go, Saurophaganax!"

"ROOAR ( _YOU MONSTER_ )!" Smokey growls before biting down on Dr. Z's beard and yanking on it. "Ack! Get him off of me!" Dr. Z yells.

"No Grandpa, you can't use him." Rod tires to reason, "All our dinosaurs are way to exhausted."

"I don't care how tired they are, they'll do as I say!" the deranged doctor responded.

"Grandpa, I know what you did." Laura says rather mad, "The horrible things you and Seth did to Rex's mom and dad!"

Dr. Z was surprised by what he was hearing, "What?"

"We'd like to hear what you have to say for yourself."

"Mm-hmm!" The rest of the D-Team agreed as they glare daggers at Dr. Z who stutters, "Oh...I-uh...well…"

From behind him, Ace was enrage by Dr. Z action as he says, "Grrrowl ( _No one does that to my best friend_ )!" Then, he bites Dr. z's butt as the doctor yelps in pain as Ace and Smokey terrorize Dr. Z who yells, "Stop it! Get off of me!"

Then, Rex's dinoholder goes off as he says, "A dinosaur has appeared."

That's enough to make Dr. z stop screaming and say, "Alright, so where is it?" While everyone else was surprised.

* * *

Back at Zeta Point, Seth's tyrannosaurus burst through the room it was in to the outside world from a massive explosion and shouts blood-curdling roars. Seth then laughs maniacally, "I've did it, I've created my Black T-Rex!"

Then, a light flashed on the panel. Seth knew what it was about as he says, "Barge on in."

* * *

At the Drake household, two Super Alpha Droids bust the door open. Mrs. Drake rushed down the stairs and wonder, "What's going on-" Then is shot by a dart that makes her unconscious.

"SEARCHING! SEARCHING!" The droids were in search of something upstairs as they search each and every room.

They then enter the nursery as a small device shows a hologram of Seth. He looks inside each of the cribs to see Corey and Lily were in them both. Corey was still asleep, but Lily was wide away and begins to whimper she was scared.

"Oh don't worry, young one. I'm not going to hurt you..." Seth says before smiling wickedly, "Just yet."

 ** _Me: Chapter has been completed. Now I think I'm going to be getting a lot of hate for what I've done for the ending, and I don't blame anyone. Just wait till next chapter what'll happen. For next time, The D-Team heads for Zeta Point to take down Seth. Until then, CarnotaurusMan out!_**


	10. One Final Move

_**Me: Hello my dinos, and Happy Valentines Day! (I'm saying this since the day most of you will probably notice this is on Valentines Day). I have the latest installment of Wrath of the Enemy. This is my valentines gift from me to all of you (Especially you, Mauselet). Now then, let's get reading shall we?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King at all. :(**_

A normal day in Sanjo City, people were enjoying their lives and such when an ominous shadow began to loom over the city. Dr. Drake was seen carrying Mrs. Drake outside to see what was going on, even Aki has gone outside too.

The D-Team, Alpha Gang, and Jonathan were all gazing over the city with shocked and worried expressions. "It's Seth." Rod said.

"And my Zeta Point!" Dr. Z adds.

Zeta Point has arrived to Sanjo City as it looms over the town. "Ha ha. If you thought that was good, watch this." Seth said before he calls out, "Destroy, Black T-Rex!"

From behind Seth came the monstrous creation he had resurrected. People began to run for their lives as they scream, "Dinosaur!"

One car narrowly escaped from being crushed by the dinosaur's foot. The dinosaur marches through the city as more and more people escape for their lives. Following behind the giant beast was the D-Team and the Alpha Gang in the Alpha Jets. All the D-Team rode in one Jet that Jonathan was piloting as the Alpha Gang rode in the second one.

"Whoa, look at it," Max said in awe.

"That's the one the scanner detected earlier." Rex confirmed.

"It looks like a T-Rex, but it's enormous." Zoe said as Amy adds, "And scarrier." Zoe pulled an arm around Amy as she comforts her.

Dr .Taylor says, "As far as I know, Tyrannosaurus fossils like this have never been unearthed."

"As far as I'm aware Dr. Taylor, that Tyrannosaurus is nothing like the ones we've ever seen." Reese said.

"Seth is behind this!" Dr. Z says, "That dinosaur has been genetically modified in one of his evil experiments!"

"Aren't you supposed to be the one creating evil experiments, doctor?" Ursula asked her father.

"Does he have no respect?!" Zander snarked. By now, Black T-Rex has gotten on top of a building and whacks the neighboring building with its tail as rubble soon falls towards one of the Alpha Jets. One piece hits the jet and begins to fall, so Dr. Z, Ursula, and Ed jumped as Rod and Laura held tight to their aunt and uncle as they jumped while Zander stayed aboard to try and land the aircraft.

"Seth!" Dr .Z calls out, "You give evil scientists like me a bad name!"

Black T-Rex then slams into a glass building as many windows shattered before the hulking dinosaur continues to cause more chaos.

On a jumbo screen, the news anchorwoman was heeds warning to the people, "All citizens are urged to immediately take shelter from both the huge UFO, and the vicious dinosaur that came from it now reeking havoc over Sanjo City." Above the jumbo screen, Black T-Rex was atop of the building destroying the roof.

"Seth must of made some modifications to that dinosaur." Meena said.

"I'm sure he did." Max growled, "We all know Seth doesn't care about dinosaurs."

"Now it's time to stop this dinosaur from destroying our town!" Zoe declared as Rex and Amy nod, "Mm-hmm." The five friends then began to summon their dinosaurs.

"Dino Slash! Triceratops, roar!/ Carnotaurus, blow them away!/ Parasaurolophus, bloom!/ Rush 'em, Deltadromeus!/ Rock 'n roll, Euoplocephalus!"

Black T-Rex leaps down from the building and begins to face off against the D-Team dinosaurs while shouting a terrible roar. "It's not afraid at all, it's going straight after them." Zoe said.

"Then let's go, Chomp." Max said as he pops out a move card out from his dinoholder and slashes it, "Lightning Spear!"

As Chomp is covered by electricity, he says, "ROOOAR ( _Eat this, you horrific abomination_ )!" He charges at Black T-Rex and land a direct hit, but it didn't affect the dinosaur. So, Black T-Rex grabs Chomp and tosses him back towards his friends. Ace and Sky make a break for it as Chomp lands on Paris which spooked Stone. "ROOAR ( _OW_ )!" Paris yelps as Chomp apologizes, "ROOAR ( _Sorry, Paris_ )." Black T-Rex snorts at the other dinosaurs.

"Hey, that dinosaur is making fun of us!" Laura whined.

Rod then says, "Did you notice it's size? If you're that big, you can be a jerk."

"Well, it seems to be time to show Seth who he's dealing with here!" Dr. Z said as he had an Alpha scanner in his hand.

"We have to work together!" Meena tells everyone, "It's just too powerful to defeat it alone." But then a red glow distracts them all as Dr. Z summons Saurophaganax into the battle. Saurophaganax felt a chill down his spine as the Allosaurid got a good look at it's opponent.

"Show that T-Rex what you've got, Saurophaganax!" Dr. Z commands as he used a move card, "Magma Blaster!" Saurophaganax fire a beam at his opponent, but again Black T-Rex tanked the damage. "What's this, no effect?!" Dr. Z wondered in utter shock. By now the other dinosaurs were getting really worried. "ROOOOAR ( _All in favor of fleeing, signify by saying 'I' please_ )." Stone says.

"ROAR ( _I_ )"

"ROOAR ( _Okay then_ ). ROOOOAR ( _RUUUUN_ )!" The others were about to run of until everyone recalls all of the dinosaurs, just as Black T-Rex was about to crush them all with its tail. "Bunch of cowards!" Dr. Z grunts.

"Oh yeah, blame the dinosaur for not being as strong as that one." Ursula snarked.

Ed tried to reason, "They were all out-matched, doctor."

Dr .Z says, "Well they shouldn't of started running off like that!"

"Don't you get it?!" Rex said as he runs up and grabs Dr. Z by his lab coat, "None of us can defeat that thing on our own!"

"I don't take orders from you, brat!" Dr. Z talks back.

"Your going to have to! Because this is all your fault in the first place!" Rex continues to scold.

Dr. Z says, " I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you that blind?! Everything you've done has led to this!" Rex continues, "You separated me from my mom and dad, you've tried to kill not only me but my friends, you even let Seth get this far into leading the destruction of this city! You're responsible for everything that's gone wrong here!"

"Don't stretch my lab coat!" Dr. Z said before pushing Rex off of him. Rex was about to lose his cool completely and pounce at Dr. Z. But Zoe held him back with a hug as she tries to calm her boyfriend down. "Rex, please calm down." She pleads, "I know you're mad, but now's not the time to get worked up." It takes a while for Rex to calm down, but he does so after taking a few deep breaths. Meena walks up and tells him, "Rex, you have every right to be mad. But, do not lose sight of what is at hand."

"Alright, I'm cooled down now." Rex said as Zoe loosens her grip on him.

As Dr. Z dusts himself off, Zander tells him, "Doctor, just apologize for what you've done."

"I won't apologize to the like of him, no!" The doctor said. He turns his back to the D-Team who glare at him while he began to think, ' _So this kid is the baby that was left behind that day_.'

That's when a hologram of Seth appears and laughs sinisterly, "Arguing amongst yourselves, are we?"

"SETH WHEN I GET MY HAND ON YOU, I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" Dr .Z shouts at the top of his lungs.

"Ha! But how? You've seen that you're no match for my new dinosaur." Seth says, "I have finally created my Black T-Rex!" His creation then gives a mighty roar.

"So that's what it's called." Amy says.

"You creep!" Max calls out, "Dinosaurs aren't objects, you have no right to control them!"

"Well if you want my Black T-Rex to stop destroying your town, I have but one simple demand. Surrender all of the dinosaur stones you have to me!" The traitor demanded.

"We will never surrender those stone to you, Seth!" Ursula said.

Dr. Taylor then realizes, "So that's it, you're after the stones the entire time!"

"No way!" Max said, standing his ground, "We know those stones contain the souls of the dinosaurs, you'll never get your hands on them!"

"Oh, really?" Seth smiled wickedly, "You should never say never." With the push of a button, Seth deploys two Super Alpha Droids from the ship. "CAPTURE! CAPTURE!" The droids say as they land near the D-Team and capture Amy. "Amy!" Zoe calls out. The droids stand next to Seth's hologram and some Squid Droids. "I'll ask one final time." Seth says, "Hand all of the stones you have, if you want the girl to be unharmed!"

The others were shocked as Dr. Taylor scolds, "Alright, you've gone too far!"

"So, what'll it be?" Seth questions.

Zoe tells the others, "We can't let him hurt Amy."

"Guys, I'm scared!" Amy said as tears formed in her eyes.

Seth says once more, "The stones, or your friend."

"We got no choice, we have to give him the stones." Rex says. Ursula was about to argue when Zander held her back and shook his head. Ursula huffs before giving in and accepting the decision. Rex, Max, and Zoe open up their dinoholders and reveal the stones as the Squid Droids take them. Then the Alpha trio open up their Alpha scanners as the droids take theirs as well. Then the droids release Amy who rushes up to her friends and cries.

"Well, that's that…" Seth says, "Almost."

Everyone was confused as to what Seth was talking about. "What do you mean?" Max demands. Seth chuckles, "Oh nothing that concerns you, just Zander and that little hussy he calls a wife."

"What are you talking about?!" Reese asks, her voice laced with venom.

"All that I'll say is this, you two should have protected those two mistakes you made a little better." Seth chuckled. Zander and Reese gaps in horror, he doesn't mean what they think he's done. But their worst thought became reality as they see two Super Alpha Droids appear carrying both twins as they were crying their eyes out. "COREY! LILY!" The two parents screeched.

Seth then says, "Farewell for now." Seth's hologram disappears as Black T-Rex is recalled and a beam of light begins to take the super Alpha Droids up to the ship. Reese and Zander try to catch up to them. "No, Don't you dare!" Zander yells. But they were too late, the droids were already on their way back as the cries of the twins began to fade. Zander placed his hands on his knees as he pants, "You...maniac, Seth! You...godforsaken...maniac!"

Reese on the other hand collapses to her knees as she begins to sob for her twins, "Corey...Lily...I wasn't fast enough." Seeing the misery her sister was feeling, Zoe walks up to Reese and hugs her while saying, "Reese, I'm so sorry." Reese didn't respond for a while, Zoe figured she was still mourning the loss of her twins.

But Zoe was wrong.

Reese stands back up as Zoe and Zander were wondering what she was doing, the rest of the D-Team look to her as she turns around with a look of determination. "We're going back up there to get those stones, and rescue my babies!" She says. Everyone else nods in agreement.

One of the Alpha Jets was starting up as Dr. Z, Ursula, and Ed were about to take off. "Take me to Zeta Point!" Dr .Z commands, "We're going to show Seth who he's dealing with!" Then Rod and Laura hop into the aircraft. "We want to come too, grandpa." Rod tells his grandpa as Laura continues, "It's our home too, and we want payback for what Seth used us for!"

"Don't take off yet!"

The rest of the Alpha Gang looks off to see the rest of the D-Team was racing towards them, "We're coming as well!" Max says.

"Never!" Dr. Z says, "Villains don't give good guys a ride!"

"Very well, we'll arrange our own ride then!" Zander said as he pulls out his phone and dials a number, "Droid! Bring my vehicle to my location." As soon as he hangs up, something honks in the distance as Droid drifts from around a corner and arrives with Zander's car. "Zander, why bring your car?" Rex asks, "It can't fly."

"Watch and learn, children." Zander says before telling Droid, "Droid, hit the transformation button!"

"TRANSFORMATION ENGAGE!" Droid says as he presses a large button near the gear shift. Then everyone watches in awe as the car transforms into an Alpha Jet. Once done, Droid opens up the cockpit and says, "ALL ABOARD, LET'S GO!"

"No! None of you are coming with an that's fin-GAH!"

Dr. Z is grabbed by his lab coat yet again, but this time it was Reese who had him and she was miffed. As fire burned in her eyes, she hisses at Dr .Z, "Listen to me good, cause I'm only saying this once. My poor little babies are up there and need me and Zander., so we're coming with whether you like it or not! And if you try and stop us, I'll make sure you suffer miserably till the end of time! Understand?!"

Dr. Z was shaking uncontrollably he was that scare. But he manages to say, "Y...ye...okay."

The two jets blast off and began to fly up to Zeta Point. They find a large hole in the ship that they could get into as Zander says, "Hang on Corey and hold tight Lily, mommy and daddy are coming!" The two jets fly into the large hole and infiltrate Zeta Point.

* * *

Inside, Jonathan begna to take on the guard droids. The others watch in amazement until Dr .Z says, "Let's go! While he takes care of the guard droids, we can take the elevator to the bridge!" The others follow Dr. Z to the elevator as Jonathan kept bashing the guards. As the others make it to the top, Dr .Z tells the others, "Almost to the bridge!"

But then floating droids spots everyone. "Uh oh, surveillance droids!" Ed says.

"This way!" Max says as nearly everyone follows. The only one was Dr. Z who stuck his tongue out and make faces at the camera.

* * *

Seth happened to see this as he turns of the camera and says, "Ugh. I don't know how they got back on the island, but it won't matter. Transferring all the energy from the dinoholders will soon make me invincible!"

He then turns around and heads for the baby carriages that held the twins. Corey had stopped crying but was still scared while Lily was still crying. Seth smirks, "Maybe you two will live long enough to see what kind of world you'll soon live in."

* * *

Lights flashed as more and more Super Alpha Droids appear saying, "INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS!"

Max spots the droids coming towards them as he says, "We have to go back!"

"We can't!" Meena says, "They're coming from behind!"

"Quick! Into that room!" Ursula says as she point to a room. Everyone rushes inside and close the door as the droids began searching for them all. "What is this place?" Amy asks.

"This is the warehouse that stores all of the androids spare parts." Dr .Z explains. Meanwhile, Droid was in search of a way to get out. An answer comes to him when the robot trips over a trolley cart and stumbles upon some boxes big enough for the other to fit into. "DROID HAS IDEA!" Everyone looks at Droid as he opens up one of the boxes and says, "EVERYONE IN BOX, DROID PULLS TROLLEY!"

Minutes later, Droid exits the warehouse with everyone inside of a box. "I feel cramped in here!" Max whispers. Dr .Taylor tells his son, "Not too loud, Max."

The other droids notice Droid as a Squid Droid heads for Droid and says, "HALT! WHAT ARE YOUR ORDERS?!"

"Droid explains, "MOVING BOXES FOR SETH!"

The Squid Droid examins Droid, "HMM, YOU SEEM DIFFERENT."

Droid knew it was his emblem on his chest, it was changed to the D-Team logo ever since he left. So, Droid sticks a poorly drawn Alpha logo on his chest. "OKAY, YOU'RE IN THE CLEAR. CARRY ON." The Squid Droid replies before moving on. Droid continues to walk away when…

"Who's moving their box?!" Rod asks quietly.

"My back is itchy!" Dr .Z responds.

Meena asks politely, "Can't you scratch it later?"

"No, it's itchy and I want to scratch it Now-AAAAAH!" Dr .Z causes the the boxes to fall, revealing not only him but Dr .Taylor, Ed, Amy, Laura, Ace, Terry, and Sky. The Squid Droid notices and says. "iNTRUDERS!" The Super Alpha Droids surround the others as Dr .Z nervously asks, "Can one of you scratch my back, please?"

* * *

"Hey! Let us out! Open this door!" Max calls out while he banged on the door.

"I should've told you to never trust an Actroid with planning an escape plan." Dr. Z said. The others glare at the doctor as Droid walks up behind him and slaps him upside the head.

"Droids plan would of work just fine." Reese said.

Zander agreed with Reese, Yeah doctor, it was you who caused us to get caught!" Dr. Z responds by huffing and turning his back to his son.

"Having another little spat?" A screen appears with Seth on it as Dr. Z says, "Seth!"

"I have extracted the data from stones, next I'm going to restore Zeta Point's time travel function." Seth explains, "So where would you like to go: the Triassic Period, the Jurassic, or just anywhere I decide to drop you off? What do you say, Rex Ancient?" Rex glares at Seth as he continues to speak, "Yes, just like before when Dr .Z tossed out your parents!"

Dr .Z stands up and yells at Seth, "That was your fault Seth, and you know it! Somehow you tricked me into doing it."

"That's right!" Laura pipes up, "You're always making other people do dirty work for you!"

"I realize now that you've been manipulating me all along!" Dr .Z continues to scream, "You just wanted the Ancient's out of the picture, didn't you?!" Seth just glares at the doctor.

* * *

"LOCATE INTRUDER! LOCATE INTRUDER!"

The Super Alpha Droids were in search on Jonathan who was hiding behind a corner. Then he begins to sense something. "Master Rex and his friends are in trouble. I must rescue them now!" Jonathan says to himself before noticing a familiar object on the ground.

A robotic arm.

"I know that arm anywhere.."

* * *

"After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me?! It was my skill that got you where you are today!" Dr. Z was still scolding Seth on the monitor.

"And my skill that got me the key to the time machine." Seth says, "You see, the future belong to me. While useless buzzards like you are left in the dust!" Seth laughs maniacally as the screen disappears.

Zander was now getting riled up as he rushed to the wall and pounds on it, "Seth, Get back here! Where are my beautiful children?! Answer me, coward!"

"Zander, calm down!" Ursula says.

Ed then adds, "Yeah, it's not like you're going to bust down the wall."

As Zander punched the wall again, this time it cracks and crumbles. As the dust clears, Helga appears as she says, "I'm back!"

"It's Helga!" Rod and Laura cheer.

"And She's alright!" Dr. Z says happily.

Then Jonathan appears behind Helga and explains, "I was on my way to save Master Rex and all of you when I found Helga in all sorts of pieces in the android storage room. So I gather all of the pieces and assembled Helga back together." A flashback shows Jonathan gathering all of Helga's parts and assembling her together again.

"Now, zere is no time to wate. We muzt stop Zeth immediately!" Helga says.

"You don't have to tell us twice." Dr. Z said as everyone began to head out of the room to search for Seth. As the others made their way out, Rex notices Rod and Laura taking something. "What are you doing, guys?" He asks.

Laura explains to Rex, "I must make sure I take this projector with us." With that said, she plays a memory of what appears to be her and Rod's parents. "It's a video of our mom and dad." Lara says. Dr. Z looks back at his grandkids looking a bit remorseful.

* * *

In the Main Core of Zeta Point, Seth has the dinoholders and Alpha scanners all hooked up to many wires as he laughs sinisterly. "It works!" He says, "Now I can travel through time backwards or forwards!"

Seth then looks upon the twins once more, primarily Corey who was still scared. He says to the young infant, "Hmm, seems as though you've stopped crying. Maybe I'll spare you and raise you like my own son." He then looks to Lily who was still crying, Seth has had enough of her whining. So he whips out his pistol and aims it for Lily and says, "Not sorry for what's about to happen. Hope you have a better life." Seth pulls back the hammer and is ready to bust a cap when…

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Out of nowhere, Reese tackles Seth to the floor. Droid was seen detaching all the dinoholders and Alpha scanners from the wires. Meanwhile, Seth was pinned to the floor as Reese begins to sock him in the face left and right repeatedly while saying, "DON'T YOU. EVER, HURT, MY BABIES. YOU. MONSTER!" After a while, Reese get up and rushes to her daughter As Zander takes Corey. "It's okay Lily, mommy's here." Reese says, soothing her daughter.

The two parents see that Seth has gotten back on his knees. But Reese wasn't done yet, she then proceeds to him and with one good kick gets him in the nuts as he groans. She then hisses, "Never cross my path again!"

Reese then looks up to see that the D-Team has the dinoholders and Alpha scanners from Droid. "Reese!" Zoe calls out, "We need to go!" Zander and Reese race out of the room with their babies.

But they didn't see was seth getting back up. "Don't think you've beaten me that easily!" He said before following his enemies.

* * *

In one of the hallways, The D-Team was soon blocked by Acrocanthosaurus. "Alpha Acrocanthosaurus." Max says as the Alpha dinosaurs roars at the team. But something distracts the dinosaur, Saurophaganax appears and rams into Acrocanthosaurus.

"No!' Seth calls out.

Dr. Z then appears and says, "Take that, no one's going to steal Zeta Point from me without a fight!"

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Seth growls as he uses his new move card, "Fire Scorcher!" Alpha Acrocanthosaurus lights up its sails and launches a fireball again, Saurophaganax is yet again turned back into a card. "No!" Dr. Z says.

"That move is too powerful." Amy says

Zander adds, "There's no way to defeat it."

"At this point I don't care! There has to be a way to counter it, and I still have a score to settle." Rex says as he summons Ace, "Dino slash! Carnotaurus, blow him away!"

"Don't forget me, Rex." Zoe said as she too summons her dinosaur, "Dino slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom!"

Alpha Acrocanthosaurus roars at his opponents. Zoe then uses a move card, "Stompin Hammer!" Paris glows a green aura as she charges into battle, only for Acrocanthosaurus to use its fire breath to slow her down. Then Rex uses a move card, "Cyclone!" Ace is surrounded by a gust of wind before rushing behind Alpha Acrocanthosaurus, swinging it by the tail, and throwing the fire dinosaur into the wall. But Acrocanthosaurus took the damage and was fine. "Even that didn't work." Rex says.

"What do we do?" Zoe wonders.

"What do you do? You enjoy the barbeque!" Seth says, "Fire Scorcher!" Acrocanthosaurus uses the move again as Ace runs for his life from the fire before tumbling next to Paris.

Then Max gets an idea, "Guys! Remembers when we fought Megalosaurus?"

"Yeah, why?" Zoe asks.

"Why not try to do a fusion move like before?" Max suggests.

Rex question his best friend, "You sure about that, Max?"

"We have little options!" He replies. Even Ace and Paris begin to say, "ROOAR ( _Just do it_ )!" The two notice their behavior. "I think they're trying to tell us to do it…" Zoe says as she and Rex say, "Together!"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Rex asks his girlfriend as he slashes his move card. Zoe replies as she too slashes a card, "I am!"

"Titanium Ninja Attack!"

Paris and Ace roar as they began to do their fusion move. Ace begins to make clones of himself before striking the Alpha dinosaur multiple time. Paris then calls upon the Pteranodons to strike at Acrocanthosaurus from above. After many hits, the Pteranodons and Ace's clones all strike at once. This causes Alpha Acrocanthosaurus to glow but not turn into a card, everyone watches in confusion and awe.

"What's happening?" Meena asks Max who replies, "I don't know."

The lights diminish as everyone gasps at the sight. Acrocanthosaurus has shrunk and has returned to it's normal form while panting heavily. The dinoholders and Alpha scanners light up to hear Acrocanthosaurus say, " _Thank you for saving me from being a monster_." Then the fire dinosaur collapses back into a card that is then obtained by Max.

"We got the Acrocanthosaurus card!" Max cheers. The others were happy as Seth snarls at the teams.

"Time for you to surrender, Seth!" Dr. Z tells him, "Leave Zeta Point, and never come back!"

However this had a different reaction, Seth instead laughs maniacally and pulls out a black dinoholder. "I'm afraid you'll be the ones leaving, thanks to this!" Seth says.

"That looks a lot like our dinoholders." Meena says.

Seth explains, "I've copied the dinoholder and the stone inside. Of course, my version is twenty times more powerful."

"Seth, you're insane!" Reese says, "The stones can't be copied to that extent of power!"

"I will not heed your warning, instead I'll put you all into your place. Rise, Black T-Rex!" Seth said as he summons his dinosaur. Black T-Rex stood tall as it gives off a blood-curdling roar. "Tell me, who's the real Dinosaur King now?!" Seth mocks as Black T-Rex makes his way towards the teams.

"It's too dangerous!" Dr. Taylor says, "Let's get going!"

Everyone flees while Dr. Z stood where he was. Rod and Laura notice, and begin to worry. "Oh no, grandpa!" Laura calls out.

"I'm not letting this overgrown lizard force me out of my home!" Dr. Z says as Black T-Rex is about to eat him whole. Dr .Z waits for his time to come…

But Rex then tackles him out of the way as Black T-Rex rams into the wall. Dr. Z was surprised to see his enemy save him. "You saved me." He said.

Rex gets up and tells him, "Get up and run!"

The two make their way to the others who've hid behind a corridor. Dr. Z asks Rex, "But why? Why would you do such a thing?"

He replies while panting, "I don't know. I suppose someone like you didn't deserve to be eaten up by a dinosaur." This touched Dr. Z's heart as he says, "Well now, about that. And listen cause I'm only saying this once!" Rex looks to Dr. Z who says, "I'm...I'm sorry for what I did to you." The somber expression on his face said it all, Rex then smiles for he has accepted Dr. Z's apology.

"And that's not all I have to say." Dr .Z then makes his way to Zander and says, "Zander, I know recently I've been very hard on you. I didn't mean it. I know I've tried to kill you and even your kids, I was blinded by the fact your were working for the enemy. I see now you weren't doing that, you were just following your heart. I am sorry for all the troubles, and for...almost killing your kids. I must admit, they are some of the cutest babies I've seen." Zander was shocked. He looks to his angel before the two smile and nod. "Apology accepted." Reese said.

"May I...hold them?" the doctor asks. The two then let Dr. Z held the twin, the twins weren't sure of this at first but soon grew fond of Dr. Z. He then asks, "So, what are their names?"

Zander replies, "Meet Corey and Lily, your newest grandchildren." Dr .Z looks down at his new grandchildren and smiles.

But a roar sapped all the good mood away as the twins whimper and cuddle close to their grandpa. Everyone hid behind the wall as Black T-Rex has found their hiding spot. ' _We're trapped and if we don't take care of that Black T-Rex, we're never getting out of here!_ ' Max thought to himself.

 _ **Me: Well what a chapter, right? The D-Team and Alpha Gang infiltrate Zeta Point, Helga's back, Corey and Lily are rescued by their parents, and Dr. Z apologizes to Rex AND Zander. Now to leave you with another cliffhanger. XD For next time, it's an ultimate battle of the dinosaurs, Black T-Rex vs. the D-Team and Alpha Gang. Until then, CarnotaurusMan out! :)**_


	11. Dinosaur War

**_Me: Hello my dinos, I'm back early with the next chapter. Yes I did say next, there will be one more chapter before the story ends. I'll explain later, but for now let's get rolling._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King._**

"These copies should run the time machine, just like the originals." Seth says. He places a blue colored copy of the stone tablet into a machine.

The copy lights up in the machine as Seth's face lights up as well.

* * *

Back with the D-Team and Alpha Gang, everyone was running into another hallway from Black T-Rex. The giant fire dinosaur tries to take a bite, but it's jaw was too big and only destroyed the entryway.

"How can we even beat Black T-Rex if we can't even slow it down?" Max wonders.

Zoe suggests, "Maybe we can make it run out of energy?"

"Yeah, and tell me how do we're supposed to do that?!" Ursula snarks.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." Reese says as she picks up Lily and holds her tight, "But we also need to stop Seth from using those copied stones for the time machine."

"There is a way to get to the control deck without going through Black T-Rex." Rod says.

Amy asks, "How?"

Dr .Z tells the D-Team, "We can get there by going underground."

"Let's go!" Rex said as he and the others head down the hall into a larger room.

But unknown to everyone, trouble was brewing. Black T-Rex began to glow red as it performs Fire Scorcher, it charges up a fireball and launches it towards the teams. Everyone notices the fireball as Dr. Taylor shouts out, "Duck!" Everyone then ducks as the fireball explodes

However, Rex and Ace couldn't hold their ground against the forces and the two end up falling down a hole the fireball created. Jonathan notices as he calls out, "Master Rex!" The android then runs to the hole and dives in to save his master. Rex holds onto Ace and screams as Jonathan catches up to Rex and holds tight to him as he protects his master from the fall by landing on his back.

Rex opens his eyes to see he had survived, he then looks under him to see he was on top of Jonathan as he gives off static charges. "Jonathan!' Rex says, worried, "Are you alright?"

Jonathan soon gets back on his feet and tells Rex while fixing his head, "I just need to get my head screwed on straight."

"Are you sure?" Rex asks, "You don't look too good."

"Ggroowl ( _Yeah, you looked battered_ )." Ace says.

"It's nothing that a thousand volts to the head won't solve." Johnathan assures the young master and point out, "The control room is located down the hallway just beyond those doors."

"Okay!" Rex says.

Then, Rex's dinoholder began to go so he grabs his dinoholder and picks up the call. It was Max. "Rex, are you alright?" He asks before getting shoved aside by Zoe who frantically asks, "Rex, tell me you're okay! What's going on?!"

"I'm fine, Zoe. Jonathan and I are right outside of the main control deck where the time machine is." Rex says, "We'll take care of that, you guys take care of Black T-Rex."

"Be careful!" Zoe warns Rex, "I couldn't imagine if you get hurt while we're apart." Then Max bud in saying, "Stop hogging MY dinoholder!" After that, Max says while giving a thumbs up, "We're counting on you, Rex. Good Luck!" Then Meena appears, "Stay safe, Rex." Lastly Amy came into the picture saying, "We believe in you."

Rex smile, "Thank you, and good luck to you too." Rex puts away his dinoholder and says, "Let's go, Johnathan!" Then the two were off to the control room.

* * *

Back at the top of the hole, everyone was looking down the hole as Dr .Taylor says, "My opinion is that a jump from a five-story jump will cause severe damage."

Max looks down the hall at Black T-Rex before looking back at everyone saying, "Then we'll have to battle!"

"Well my opinion is that an impact of a five-story dinosaur will cause even more severe injuries!" Dr. Z exclaims.

"What if we use our fusion move together like when we faced Megalosaurus?" Ed suggests.

"Hmm. It could do the trick…" Zander thought over as Ursula interjects, "But we need more room to do that, and there's not enough in here."

"Well if we can just get Black T-Rex to the loading dock, then we can force it outside." Rod said.

"Excellent thinking, young man! Looks like you are a chip off the old block." Dr .Z compliments his grandson, "Now we just need someone to do the luring, I say we use the Actroid." But everyone didn't agree with Dr. Z, instead they surround him. Dr. Z looked a bit tensed as he asks, "What are you staring at?"

One moment later, "This is mutiny! Senior evil scientists are exempt of luring responsibility!" The doctor yells. Right now, Dr .Z was flailing his arms around as he was held by Droid who was about to send him off to distract Black T-Rex. Helga tells him, "If you're going to be ze Dinosaur King, then it should be a pieze of cake for you to lure zis dinosaur wherever you want it to go."

"But it thinks I'm the piece of cake!" Dr .Z complains.

"YOU WHINE TOO MUCH, GET MOVING!" Droid says as he pushes Dr. Z towards the lumbering dinosaur.

As Dr. Z regains balance, he looks up to see Black T-Rex was looking down upon him. Dr. Z then screams while flailing his arms and running back and forth, "GAH! Don't eat me, don't eat me! I'll just sit in your stomach! I'm mostly old! I just had onions and hot peppers for lunch!"

"C'mon, we'll take the back way to the loading dock." Rod says, "If we hurry, we can beat them there."

"Right!" Meena says as everyone heads for the loading dock.

* * *

Rex and Jonathan were making they way to the control room when a group of Super Alpha Droids blocked their path. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" They said.

"What now?" Rex asks Jonathan.

The android steps forward and tells Rex, "I'll take care of them." Then he charges into battle.

"Jonathan, no!" Rex calls out.

"I promised your father I would protect you, Master Rex." Jonathan says while taking on the Super Alpha Droids, "And I keep my word!" The android does his best to fend off the robots, but more and more keep coming their way. "CRUSH INTRUDERS! CRUSH INTRUDERS!" The droids chant.

"We have to help Jonathan, Ace." Rex says as he pulls out his dinoholder. He turns Ace into a card and begins to summon him, "Dino slash! Carnotaurus, Blow them away!" Once summoned, Ace helps Jonathan bash the Super Alpha Droids into scrap metal.

* * *

"Help!" Dr. Z calls out to the others who've made it to the loading dock, "Black T-Rex is right on my tail, and so is this door!" Dr. Z is seen squeezing through an opening door and runs as Black T-Rex barges into the room creating a dust cloud.

As the dust clears, Dr. Z has caught up with the others not looking to hot. "Way to go, grandpa." Rod says.

"Alright! Now all we need to do is to take this elevator to the top!" Max says. As Black T-Rex roars, Amy asks nervously, "Uh Rod, why aren't you taking us up?"

"I'd be happy to...but there's one small problem." Rod explains, "The Elevator control is on the other side of the room."

"Really?!" Max yells, "Well, why didn't you tell us before we came in here?!" Meena places a hand on Max's shoulder as she tells him, "Max, please calm down. Let's not get too worked up."

Rod looks down at Dr. Z as he orders, "Grandpa, we need you to risk being lunch again and hit that button!" Dr. Z tenses up before trying to make up an excuse to not be bait. "Well I'd uh love to, but um…"

"I vill do it!" Helga says as she instructs Droid, "You vill diztract ze dinosaur."

Droid salutes, "YES, MA' AM!" Droid curls up into a ball and zips into Black T-Rex's line of sight, rolling around in circles distracting the giant. As Black T-Rex follows Droid, Helga makes it to the controls and pushes a button that starts lifting the elevator. "We're moving!" Ursula says.

Outside, a hatch opens up as the elevator reaches the top for Black T-Rex to leave the elevator. The door to the elevator opens us as everyone rushes outside. "Awesome!" Max cheers.

"Now we can summon all of the dinosaurs we want to!" Laura says.

Zander pulls out the card-folio from earlier and says, "Maybe we can even test these new move cards as well."

"Hey! Where did you find those?!" Dr .Z asks, slightly shocked, "I've been searching the whole island for those cards!"

"They were on a table in your lab." Ursula explains.

"Should've known. But now with those cards we can use them to form the biggest fusion move there ever was!" Dr .Z says with much enthusiasm and determination.

Rod says, "Let's do it!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone takes out their dinoholders and Alpha scanners and as Dr .Taylor, "It's like a dinosaur rodeo!" Everyone begins to summon their dinosaurs.

"Dino Slash!/ Alpha Slash!"

Chomp, Paris, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Bud, Smokey, Sky, and Stone stood by each other and roar at Black T-Rex. The hulking fire dinosaur then looks to see Saurophaganax, Iguanodon, Ampelosaurus, and the Velociraptor pack roaring at the beast.

"We need more dinosaurs!" Max said as he takes out some different element dinosaur cards.

Zoe does the same as she says, "Pass out the card!" Then everyone was given more dinosaur cards to summon to the battlefield, even Zander and Reese handed a card to Corey and Lily.

"Come on out, everyone!" Rod says as everyone summon every single dinosaur they have.

For the lightning dinosaurs: Max summons Styracosaurus, Anchiceratops, Torosaurus, and Pentaceratops.

For the wind dinosaurs: Meena summons Utahraptor and Allosaurus.

For the grass dinosaurs: Zoe summons Maiasaura and her son, Reese summons the orange-crest Saurolophus, and Laura summons Fukuisaurus.

For the fire dinosaurs: Ursula summons Carcharodontosaurus, Dr. Taylor summons Acrocanthosaurus, and Dr. Z summons Mapusaurus.

For the water dinosaurs: Zander summons Saltasaurus and Suchomimus, and Rod summons Amargasaurus.

For the earth dinosaurs: Ed summons Ankylosaurus and Amy summons Stegosaurus.

Even Corey and Lily got to summon Altirhinus and Baryonyx.

Every dinosaur that appears roars at the monstrous dinosaur as Black T-Rex shout a vicious roar to the rest of the dinosaurs.

Down below, People were staring up at Zeta Point wondering what was going on.

At the Taylor household, Dr .Drake and Mrs. Drake have arrived as they look at the floating ship with Aki. "Something very strange is happening." Aki says.

* * *

Back with Rex and Jonathan, they've manage to fight through multiple droids as they lay scattered across the floor defeated. Right now, Rex has contacted Max and asks, "How are you guys holding up?"

"We're using all the dinosaurs we have, but we need more." Max explains the situation, "Do you have any more cards we can use? I think It'll even things up."

"I do, I'll send Jonathan up with them." Rex says before ending the call. He opens up his dinoholder and grabs a couple of dinosaur cards of wind and secret elements and some wind move card. He calls out to the android butler, "Jonathan!"

"Yes, Master Rex?" He asks while swinging a droid away. Rex hands over the dinosaur cards, "I need you to bring these card to Max and the others."

Jonathan says, "Alright, but what about...these androids?"

The Super Alpha Droids stand in battle poses as they continue to say, "CRUSH INTRUDERS! CRUSH INTRUDERS!"

"Don't worry, Ace and I will scrap them!" Rex reassures the android. Jonathan nods, "I'm on it!" Then the android butler rushes down the hall to deliver the cards to Rex's friends.

Now, Rex has climbed onto Ace's back as he tells his Carnotaurus, "Alright Ace, charge!" With a mighty roar, Ace barrels through the Super Alpha Droids like they were nothing. "Keep pushing, Ace!" Rex says, "We're almost there."

Ace then bursts through the wall as the two made it to the control room. Rex hops down from Ace and says to his partner, "If we take those stone, we might be able to stop the time machine." Rex begins to head for the machine.

But something was triggered by his movement, and soon enough Rex and Ace were surrounded by some sort of energy beams. "What are these things?" Rex says. He tries to touch the beam but is immediately electrocuted, even Ace is electrocuted too. "ROAR ( _OUCH_ )!" Ace yelped in pain. The two then hear laughter as Rex looks up.

Seth appears on an elevator platform as he explains to Rex, "They are highly charged electro bars, designed to keep little pests, like you Ancient, from spoiling big plans like mine."

"No!" Rex gasps.

"Yes." Seth replies as he steps off the platform, "We're about to go traveling through time." Seth grinned wickedly before pulling a lever that started the time machine. Rex watches worryingly as the time machine starts up its engines.

* * *

Back up top, Rod gasps at something, "Oh no!"

"What's the matter, Rod?" Zoe asks.

"He's done it, he's finally done it." Dr .Z says, "Seth has started the time machine. And if we don;t stop him, we will all be blown into the next dimension."

"We need stronger dinosaurs to beat Black T-Rex!" Max says.

Black T-Rex roars at all of the dinosaurs as they do the same with neither side backing down. Black T-Rex swipes its tail towards Terry who dodges yet slides on his butt away. Maiasaura tries for an attack but is kicked away by the beast, luckily Styracosaurus and Ankylosaurus catch her as Spiny watches. Then the fire dinosaur kicks Suchomimus who tries for an attack but is then slammed into Stone. Torosaurus tries to uses Lightning Strike, but it does nothing to slow Black T-Rex down. Now beyond agitated, Black T-Rex lanches another fireball at the dinosaurs. Bud runs off as Allosaurus barely dodges.

But now the fireball is closing in on Max, and he is too scared to even move. The other worry as Meena says, "Oh no, Max!"

Dr .Taylor calls out, "Max! Get out of there!"

Max braces for impact, but is pushed out of the way. It turns out that Droid was the one who pushed him out of the way in time. Max was happy as he thanks Droid, "Ha! Thanks, Droid."

"DROID PROTECT MAX!" Droid replies.

"Everyone!" The teams see Jonathan rushing up to them with the cards Rex has ordered him to bring. "Rex has sent me here to bring these dinosaur card." Jonathan says as he hands out the cards, "Use them before it's too late."

"Jonathan is right!" Zoe says, "Let's go!"

Then the teams summon some more dinosaurs. Meena summons Ceratosaurus and Megaraptor to join the fight. For the secret element dinosaur: Zoe summons Pachycephalosaurus, Rod summons the Deinonychus pack, Laura summons Megalosaurus, and lastly Max summons Therizinosaurus.

Dr .Z was so excited to see all of his secret element dinosaurs again, he runs off after them. Rod calls out, "Hey, wait!"

"This is like the dream that I keep having." Dr .Z says while climbing up on Pachycephalosaurus, "You're about to find out Black T-Rex you should have never messed with me, the true Dinosaur King!" The lumbering behemoth roars again at to show it's not afraid.

* * *

In the control room, Rex confronts Seth by saying, "You're using the time machine to bring your mutant dinosaur back to when the real dinosaurs became extinct!"

"Correct." Seth says, "Except my dinosaurs aren't mutated, they're evolved."

"They're still fake, what you're doing is immoral!" Rex yells.

"Heh, you sound just like your father Rex. And just like him, you even gained his stupidity." Seth sneered, "My dinosaur will survive extinction, and then we'll get to see what things would be like if dinosaurs still ruled the Earth." Rex could not believe what he was hearing as Seth continues, "It's too much for the imagination to handle, isn't it?"

But then an alarm sounds as bright lights shined, catching Seth's attention. Something was going wrong with the time machine. "No, not that!" Seth said, slightly panicking. The copied stones were causing the machine to go haywire as each elemental symbol glowed red and the tablet began to spark.

* * *

The pillar behind the heroes was short-circuiting as they too notice that something was wrong. "What's going on?" Amy asks as she clings to Zoe.

Reese looks down below in utter shock as she calls out, "Guys, look down below!" Zander looks down and gasps, "What the?! How can this be?"

Jonathan looks out and began to panic as well, "Oh no! The city is turning prehistoric!"

In the city, extinct plants and dinosaurs begins to pop up not in the city alone but the whole world as many people flee for their lives. Dr .Taylor theorizes, "Instead of taking us back in time into another era, the time machine seems to be bringing a prehistoric into the present. Blending the two times together."

"Those dinosaurs will wreak havoc on the city!" Max says.

"These dinosaurs are wreaking havoc over my digestive system!" Dr. Z says as Pachycephalosaurus tries to buck him off, "Everyone try a fusion moooooo~" Dr .Z is then bucked off of his dinosaur and lands head first into the ground. Helga rushed to his aid and pulls the doctor out as he says wobbly, "I'm fine…"

"Alright, let's finish this!" Max says as he begins to slash a move card, "Go!"

"All together!" Zoe adds.

Rod and Laura say simultaneously, "Super Fusion Move!"

"Have at him, Corey!" Zander says as Reese adds, "Be brave, Lily!" The twin slash their move cards as they both say, "Bah-bah!"

All the dinosaur began to do a move. A bolt of lightning charges Chomp up and he begins to charge. Paris fires a beam of leaves. Terry spews fire to the ground. A funnel of water surrounds Spiny before shooting out as tendrils. Tank slams the ground creating an earthquake. Bud calls upon a massive vine that sprouted from the ground. Smokey jumps into the air before soaring down while fire formed in his mouth. Sky clones herself as she rushes forward. Stone creates a crystal sword from his tail. Saltasaurus calls upon three sharp tendrils to strike. Carcharodontosaurus fires a fireball from its mouth. Mauisaurus and her son call upon the Pteranodon trio to dive down. Utahraptor jumps into the air and curls into a ball. Ankylosaurus digs into the ground as it trails a purple light. Suchomimus sprouts a water sword from its mouth and slashes with it. Ceratosaurus fire a funnel of wind from its mouth. Styracosaurus charges itself with electricity before charging. Pachycephalosaurus fires a bright laser from its dome. Acrocanthosaurus forms fire in its mouth before charging. Altirhinus calls upon Supersaurus that launches the dinosaur from its neck. Megaraptor calls upon Pawpawsaurus and the two charge for a tackle. Amargasaurus calls upon Futabasaurus to fire a beam of water. Anchiceratops leaps into the air, and spins around while collecting electricity. Therizinosaurus spins rapidly slashing its claws around. Torosaurus shoots a bolt of lightning form its horns. Saurolophus calls upon Seismosaurus to slam the ground creating a massive quake. Baryonyx calls upon a sharp wave of water forward. The Deinonychus pack jump into the air and spin rapidly. Iguanodon glows green and charges at its opponent. The Velociraptor pack charge as they glow red, blue, and yellow. Saurophaganax fires a beam of fire. Stegosaurus fires multiple spikes from its tail. Mapusaurus calls upon a meteor showers to fall down. Allosaurus races towards his opponent at blinding speeds. Pentaceratops creates a blade of electricity from its horns before charging. Ampelosaurus calls upon a vortex as it surrounds itself in water. Fukuisaurus shoots a ball of leaves out. Lastly, Megalosaurus glows brightly and fires levitating stones. All moves were then fused together to create a powerful beam of energy.

Black T-Rex uses Fire Scorcher to counter the move, but the fireball was no match for the beam and the gigantic fire dinosaur was then hit by the beam and it manages to deal some damage. "Bullseye!" Dr. Taylor shouts.

But Black T-Rex wasn't giving up. "It's not enough." Ursula says, "Another direct hit should finish it off."

* * *

As the pillar sparks more in the control room, Seth examines the problem. "The power matrix is starting to collapse in on itself." He says before guessing, "Maybe there's something wrong with the copied stones."

All the while, Rex was trying to figure out how to free himself. "How can I get out of here?" He ponders before hatching an idea, "I got it!"

Using his dinoholder, Rex recalls Ace back to him and get close to the electro bars. "Maybe I can slash the card outside of the bars." He says, preparing to slash the card. Unfortunately, the charge forbids him from doing so and now Rex has dropped his dinoholder that's now out of reach.

Seth turns around to see what was going on when he see the dinoholder on the ground. He sneers at Rex, "Hm, pathetic." Then he continues to find the problem with the time machine.

Rex growls, "We'll see about that." Rex takes Ace's card and throws it like a ninja star towards the slot on his dinoholder. It slashes through…

...But not in the way Rex had hoped for. He summoned Ace in his chibi form, causing him to groan as he places a hand on his forehead.

* * *

Another blow from the Fusion Move hits Black T-Rex again. The dinosaur was panting heavily as smoke rose from the beast.

"Another direct hit!" Ed says.

"But it's still moving." Meena adds.

* * *

In the control room, the pillar was now going haywire as smoke appears. ' _The stones appear to be fine, so why is the system collapsing?!_ ' Seth thought to himself before saying, "I got to figure-GAH!" Ace was biting on Seth's hand and wasn't about to let go. "Let go of my arm!" Seth demands.

"Alright, Ace!" Rex cheered his buddy on.

* * *

One more hit from the Fusion Move hits Black T-Rex. With one final roar, Black T-Rex turns into purple energy and is destroyed. As the other began to celebrate, they were soon interrupted by the ground shaking.

* * *

Smoke was everywhere, sparks flew like mad, it was utter chaos in the control room.

"Don't let go, Ace!" Rex calls out.

As Seth couldn't get Ace off of him, he watches as the machine gets fried.

* * *

Outside, the dinosaurs and extinct plants begin to fade from time and everything begins to return to normal.

At the Taylor household, Aki, Dr. Drake, and Mrs. Drake watched as everything was disappearing. "Everything is returning to normal." Aki says as Dr. Drake and Mrs. Drake sigh in relief.

* * *

The electro bars soon vanish around Rex, and now he was free.

As Seth tries to get Ace off, Rex says to Rex, "Looks like you're plan failed, Seth." Seth grinded his teeth, his dreams of various evolved dinosaurs in the future now dashed.

Seth was at his breaking point.

He yanks Ace off of him, leaving scrapes along his arm as he throws Ace to the ground hard. "Oh no, Ace!" Rex calls out. But before he could get to his partner, Seth tackles Rex to the floor as he has his hands around Rex's neck strangling him. Rex was now finding it hard to breath as he tries to get Seth off of him, but he couldn't.

"You insignificant little prick!" Seth growl, "My dream of advanced dinosaur evolution are now destroy thanks to you and your no good friends. If I can't have my wish, then I might as well finish what I've started. Killing every Ancient in my way!" Seth bangs Rex head on the ground as he continues to strangle the boy. Rex could see the lights fading around him as he find it harder to breath. Seth could see his job was almost done. "That's it. Look into my eyes, I want to see you die!" Seth says. Rex is on the verge of death at this point, someone had to do something now to save him.

Someone does.

Jonathan come from nowhere and tackles Seth away from Rex as Max and Zoe rush to his aid. The android swings Seth into the wall and roars, "You will never harm Master Rex ever again!"

As Seth tries to get up, he mocks the android, "Oh yeah, you and what army?!"

Jonathan points behind him, "This one."

Seth looks behind Jonathan and felt a chill down his spine, standing beside the heroes were all of the dinosaurs looking right at him as they all roar. Meanwhile, Max and Zoe sat Rex up as he coughs and gasps for air. "Thank goodness you're okay, Rex." Max said, "What we just saw scared us."

"Yeah...same here…" Rex pants.

Zoe hugs Rex dearly as she snivels, "I'm so glad you're okay." Rex was touched as he hug Zoe back and adds Max to the hug.

But then the copied stones explodes them the center stone and the alarm starts going off. "We have to put the original seven stone in, or the entire machine will explode!" Rod directs everyone.

"Come on!" Max says as he opens up his dinoholder and pulls out his stone. Zoe gets her stone out and helps Rex get his out. The Alpha trio also get their stones out. The six put the stones into the slot and then the machine starts working properly again. "Purring like an atomic kitten again." Dr. Taylor says happily.

Seth curses under his breath, "Damn it!"

He looks up as Zoe marches over to him and yells, "You've got some nerve trying to kill my boyfriend!"

"Hmph, well you seem to have an odd taste in men then." Seth said, "Because as far as I know, Rex is nothing but worthless and weak. The spawn of a failure. A mistake!"

"Well just be glad I was raised properly, Seth!" Rex tells him, "Otherwise, I'd kick you butt in an instant."

Seth chuckles, "Raised properly? By the look of this tramp you call a girlfriend, it barely looks like you've been raised at all." One second later, Seth receives a kick to the jaw by Rex that knock him out. "No one talk about my girlfriend like that!" Zoe smiles at Rex as he does the same and the two share a hug, all while Rex gives Max a high five for what he did.

A screen is displayed for everyone as they watch the screen reveal a picture. "Something's coming into the light." Amy says. The screen displays the escape pods but four people were inside of the pods: there was, Dr. Ancient, Dr. Cretacia, a man with short brown hair in a futuristic suit, and a woman with curly orange hair in a futuristic dress.

Rod and Laura gasp, "Mom! Dad!"

"What, Nathan and Emily are here?" Ursula says as Ed asks, "How's that possible?"

"Not only that, look at the other pods." Zander point to the other two people, which makes Ursula and Ed gasps louder.

"Who are the other two?" Rex asks.

Rod and Laura look to Rex as Rod explains, "Rex, those two are your mother and father." Rex didn't know how to respond to what he'd just heard, he was shocked beyond belief.

* * *

All four pods open up as each person inside wakes up and steps outside. They notice the teams walking in as Dr .Cretatia says, "Hello, everyone."

"Dr. Ancient, Dr .Cretatia, you're alright!" Ed says.

"Mommy, daddy!" Laura squeals as she runs up to her parents and hugs them.

Zander asks, "Nathan, Emily, how did you two get here?"

"It's kind of a long story, Zander." Nathan replies, "We'll tell you soon."

"Ze thing zat matters most is zat everyone is here safe and sound." Helga says.

Then Dr .Cretatia looks surprised as she and Dr .Ancient look at the D-Team, primarily Rex. The boy looks down nervously as Zoe tells him, "C'mon Rex, just say who you are."

"You're name's Rex?!" Dr .Cretatia asks, shocked.

Rex looks up at the two, blushing and while forming tears. "Can it be?" Dr .Cretaia wonder as she looks at Rex's amulet, "I know that amulet."

Dr .Ancient agrees, "Yeah."

A flashback shows of Dr .Cretatia holding baby Rex. It was right then that the two paleontologists realize...they have found their son. The two parents begin to tear up as well.

"Oh, Rex." Dr .Cretatia said, "It is you."

Dr. Ancient says, "My boy."

"Oh, darling!" Dr. Cretatia wraps her arms around her son. Dr. Ancient joins the hug as he says, "Look how big you've grown." Rex's tears are let loose as the Ancients are together again.

"No tears, this is a happy moment." Dr .Taylor tries to say, only for him to burst into tears. Everyone else watches as the family has their moment of bliss.

 ** _Me: Now that that's done, allow me to explain. While coming up to the last few chapters, I've decided to do a separate chapter for the ending of Dinosaur War just to make things interesting. Though I'm sure some people will judge me on how I did the battle scene, just please don't say anything mean in the comments. For next time, we learn what happened to Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretatia, we learn how Rod and Laura's parents are involved, and we see if the Ancient's and the Alpha Gang head back to the future. Until then, CarnotaurusMan out! :)_**


	12. The Final Frontier

_**Me: (appears in a tuxedo) My dinos, This here is the last chapter of my personal view of Season 1. I'd like to take the time to thank all of you for sticking with me till this moment, I've never had a wonderful audience as you all. I also like to thank my nearest friend on this site, Mauselet, for all of the times she's read my fanfics and the encouragements she's given me. Now without futher ado, Let's commence the final chapter!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Dinosaur King._**

In the living room at Zeta Point, Dr. Ancient was finishing putting a couple of bandages on Ace's head after Seth slammed him to the ground. "There you go, you'll be better soon." Dr .Ancient tells the chibi dinosaur.

Once Dr. Ancient leaves, the other chibi dinosaurs head for Ace as they begin to ask him questions.

"Yap yap yap ( _Are you alright, Ace_ )?" Chomp asked.

The Carnotaurus replies, "Grrrrooowl ( _Better than I was a few moments ago_ )."

"Rooar ( _Does it hurt_ )?" Bud asks before getting berated by Terry, "Roooar ( _What kind of question is that_ )?! Rooar ( _That's the stupidest question I've heard_ )." Bud frowns as he begins to feel uncomfortable. "Roar ( _Terry_ )!" Paris exclaims. The Tyrannosaur apologizes, "Roooaaar ( _Sorry Bud, I didn't mean it_ ). Rooar ( _I'm just worried about Ace_ )."

"Grrowl ( _I'll be fine, you guys_ )." Ace assured, "Grrroooowl ( _It's going to take more than a few hits to the head to slow me down_ )." Spiny then says, "Raaawr ( _You're still here with us, Ace_ )."

"Growl ( _Agreed_ )." Then, all of the chibi dinosaur surround Ace for a big group hug.

Dr. Ancient makes his way back to the others who're all seated either on the couch or on the floor. "Alright, I'm back." He said before taking a seat next to Dr .Cretatia, "I'm sure all of you are wanting some answers?" The D-Team and Alpha Gang nod heads. "Yeah, we do." Ursula said as she looks to her brother, "Nathan, I thought you said you and Emily didn't want to come with us on the expedition."

"Yeah." Zander and Ed agreed.

"We did." Nathan replies, "However, something forced us to go and head back in time."

"What was that, dad?" Rod asks.

Nathan answers, "Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretatia's unexpected arrival back home." The D-Team was confused by the answer while the Alpha Gang lightly gasps. "You mean the pods arrived back home?" Zander asked. Nathan and Emily nod as do Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretatia. "Allow us to explain." Emily said as she begins to tell the story, "It all happened after the Backlander left our time period."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what a Backlander?" Max asks.

Dr. Cretatia tells him, "That's the name of the time machine."

"Oh." Max said. Nathan continues the story as he adjusts his glasses, "Now neither of us expected anyone returning from the expedition until later on that same week, but something happened about two days after the Backlander left…"

 _Outside of the house, Nathan was taking down all of the Christmas decor around the house to store it until next year. But a bright light catches his attention as he looks behind him. Off in the distance at Dr. Ancient's lab, a rift opens up as two objects eject out of it and crash on the roof of the lab._

 _Nathan was horrified as he calls his wife, "Emily! Emily, hurry!"_

" _What is it, Nathan?" Emily asked as she ran out of the house._

" _Something crashed at Dr. Ancient's lab!" He explains, "We have to go see what happened."_

"On our way, we were both scared out of our minds." Emily says, "We didn't know what had happened, it might of been wreckage or an attack from the Backlander."

"But we had to check, regardless." Nathan said.

 _Nathan and Emily barge through the doors, they pass by many androids while making their way to the elevator, and take it up to the top floor._

 _The couple make it to the roof where rubble was scattered all over and the two objects, which turn out to be escape pods, lay on top of the rubble. "Are those...escape pods?" Nathan wonders._

 _Emily replies, "Yeah." They cautiously make their way to one of the pod._

"What we say in those pods sent chills up our spines."

 _As they approach, Emily wipes the dust off of the pod as the two gasp in shock._

 _They stumbled upon an unconscious Dr. Ancient._

" _I'll check the second pod." Nathan said as he checks the second pod and says, "This on has Dr. Cretatia in it, and she is knocked out too!"_

" _See if you can pry those pods open." Emily tasks her husband as she pulls out a smartphone, "I'll call an ambulance." As she calls for an ambulance, Nathan tries to pry open the pods._

"So that's what happened." Jonathan said as he brings out a tray of tea and cookies. But now, Jonathan is in more of a proper butler suit. He continue to speak, "I would of never guess the pods would of brought you two back to our time."

"Same here." Dr. Cretatia said.

Dr. Ancient began to explain, "I programed the escape pods to bring us back to our time for safe measure. Turned out to be useful after...being ejected out by Dr. Z!"

" I vouldn't vorry too much, doctor." Helga told him, "Dr. Z haz learned hiz lezzon, un vill do vhatever it takes to pay you back."

"Speaking of Dr. Z, where is he?" Ursula wonders.

"And what about Seth?" Amy adds.

* * *

"Let me out of here!"

Seth was banging on Dr. Z's bedroom door, for he and Dr. Z were in a timeout. Dr. Z was lying on the bed as he tells Seth, "You do realize we cannot escape?"

"You, probably not. But I'll escape soon and get my revenge!" Seth said as he tries to pull open the door. A click sound goes off as Seth cheers, "Yes, I'm free!" Seth opens the door…

And find the Velociraptor pack outside of the door who roar at Seth before he closes the door. "Maybe staying in here is a better idea." He said as Dr. Z laughs at him, "It's not funny!"

"It is funny when someone other than me is hurt!"

* * *

"Anyways." Emily says, "At the hospital, Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretatia were in a coma for about a week until they finally awoke one day while we visited them…"

 _The couple enter the hospital room to enter in on Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretatia finally waking up. Dr. Ancient begins to talk with Nathan and Emily._

"We explained to them what had happened during the expedition." Dr. Cretatia says, "I'm sure by now, Jonathan took the time to explain everything to you all."

The D-Team and Alpha Gang nod in unison and say, "He did/ Uh-huh/ Yep."

 _Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretatia began to connect tubes to their escape pods as Nathan and Emily helped as well._

"After we were released from the hospital, all of us spent the last month preparing the pods to teleport us back to the ship." Dr. Ancient continues, "Once the preparations were complete, we strapped ourselves in and set off to right the wrongs that have been done."

 _Dr. Ancient, Dr. Cretatia, Nathan, and Emily enter the pods. Electricity flowed through the tubes that were connected to each pod as they glowed brightly. Then the glow dims as the pods were soon gone._

"That's how we all got here." Dr. Ancient said before standing up, "But unfortunately, we won't be staying for long." The D-Team and Alpha Gang look at the doctor as Rex asks, "What do you mean, dad?" Dr. Ancient looks to his son with a somber look. He inhales a breath then says, "I mean, we will be going back home to the future."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, I'm afraid." Dr. Ancient said as his wife continues, "You all must understand, the Backlander has been in this time period for far too long and need to be transported back home."

"So...I won't be able to see my friends again?" Rex asked his parents.

"Or my family?" Zander asks, holding onto his son.

The two scientists nod. "Now please, don't take this the wrong way." Dr. Ancient said, "But this time period isn't our true home, we have to head back to our time period." Rex looks at all of his friends with sadness, he didn't want to leave behind the friend he's made or his girlfriend. Hoping to spend time with them one last time, Rex asks his parents, "Mom, dad. I know we have to leave, but is it alright if I...spend one more night with my friends?"

Dr. Ancient and Cretatia look to each other and nod as Dr. Cretatia tells Rex, "Yes you may sweety, but just for one night." Rex nods his head, agreeing to his parents terms.

* * *

The D-Team enters the Taylor household without saying much. But once they've entered the living room, they're met with Aki who hugs Max and Dr. Taylor. "Oh thank goodness you two are alright." She said, "I was worried sick when that spaceship and dinosaurs appeared. Where were you two?!"

Max looks to his dad who nudged his head towards his mom, Max knew it was time to come clean. "Mom…" Max begins, "We were on that spaceship fighting for the city."

Aki didn't know how to respond to that, she says, "You're...you're joking. He's joking, right Spike?"

Dr. Taylor shook his head, "I'm afraid not, Aki. In fact we all have some explaining to do." Dr. Taylor begins to explain everything to his wife about the dinosaurs and the Alpha Gang. As he goes on, Aki's eyes widen while covering her mouth with her hands in shock. After the explanation, Aki says, "You're telling me that all this time those 'dogs' we had in the house were actual dinosaurs? And no one ever bothered to tell me?!"

The others cower a little as Max's mom raised her voice. "We didn't know how you would've reacted." Max said before lowering his head, "But it doesn't matter now."

"What do you mean?" Aki asked.

"Mrs. Taylor, that spaceship is taking those dinosaurs home." Meena says.

Amy adds, "Even Rex."

"Huh?"

"It turns our Rex is from the future and has to go home." Zoe said. Aki was really surprised now. "Tonight will be Rex's last night, mom. Would it be alright if we have a sleepover tonight?" Max asked. Aki thought for a while on the subject, If it really was Rex' last night here then one sleepover wouldn't hurt. She looks to Max and smiles, "Of course, Max. We'll make sure Rex has his last night here one to remember."

* * *

Zander and Reese have finally made it home while carrying their twins who're fast asleep. Once they enter, Mrs. Drake rushed to Reese and hugged her while saying, "Reese, you're alright! I'm sorry about the twins, there were these robots that barged in here and-"

"Mom, it's alright." Reese said, "We got them back, safe and sound."

Mrs. Drake tries to calm down as she asks her daughter, "Where were they when you found them, and off topic what happened to your dogs?" Zander and Reese look back at one another before Reese tries to explain, "They were...on that spaceship from earlier. And...about our 'dogs', they're um-"

"They're actually dinosaurs."

Everyone looks to Dr. Drake surprised as Zander asks him, "You knew?"

"Oh please, Zander." He said, "I'm a veterinarian, remember? Of course I knew."

"H...How long?" Rese stuttered.

"Ever since Zoe brought Paris home." Dr. Drake explained, "But I decided to keep it secret, you know how Zoe get when she's caught red-handed. Speaking of her, where is she?"

"She's spending the night at Max's for a sleepover. It's Rex's last night here and…"Reese begins to tear up, "...and Zander's." Dr. Drake and Mrs. Drake didn't know how to take this. "Reese, are you saying that-"

"No, it's nothing like that!" Zander said, "However, I have some explaining for you." Zander tells his in laws the truth about him being from the future. Mrs. Drake nearly fainted again before Dr. Drake tried to hold her upright. "Sorry." Mrs. drake apologized as she looks to Zander, "So, tonight is your last night?" Zander replies, "I'm afraid so."

Then suddenly, Reese take Corey from Zander and rushes up the stair as Zander calls out, "Reese? Reese!" Then he began to chase after her.

* * *

Later that night back at Max's house, everyone was in their pajamas as they each held a glass before giving a toast. "To Rex, for being a great friend and an honorable member of the D-Team." Max said while raising his glass.

Meena and Amy do the same, "To Rex."

"I don't know what to say, you guys." Rex said, "Thank you all, I don't know how I'd go on without you guys."

"Just remember us, that' all we ask." Meena said.

Rex gives her a thumbs up, "Will do."

Sitting next to her boyfriend, Zoe had been silent for the longest time until she asks him, "Rex, does this mean our relationship is over?" Rex frowns once Zoe brought that up. He upped her cheek and turns her head towards him. "Zoe, there's no way I'd end our relationship that easily." He said, "Once I'm home I wouldn't dare find another girl, because you're the only girl I would ever be with. I take this promise to the future AND to my own grave."

Zoe began to tear up. "Oh, Rex!" She then clung to him and let tear run free. Rex follows in suit as he too began to cry. "This is getting to be too much for me." Max said as he wipes a tear from his eye. But he too broke down and hugged his best friend. Meena and Amy follow in suit as the five began to mourn for Rex moving away.

* * *

Reese was holding onto her twins as she was crying softly before someone began knocking on her door.

It turned out to be Zander as he call from behind to door, "Reese?"

"Go away!" She cries.

But Zander opens the door and asks, "My angel, what's wrong? You know you can tell me, right?"

Reese looks down at her two children as a tear slides down her cheek. "I don't want our family to be broken up. I want the twins to grow up with their father. Like...like a regular family" Reese tells him, "If you leave, I don't know how I'd go through life without you. The twins will grow up not knowing who their father is, or...know where he even is!" Reese continued to cry.

Zander felt awful for having to leave his beloved angel. He sits next to her on the bed, wraps his arms around his wife, and lets her cry into his shoulder. "I know it's tough Reese, even I'm having a hard time keeping it together. But, we must remain strong." He said, "We have to be brave not just for us, but for Corey and Lily." Reese looks up and says, "You...you're right, Zander. We have to...have to be strong." The couple rest their foreheads on each other as they held their embrace.

* * *

Back at Zeta Point, Dr. Ancient and Cretatia were now getting ready for bed. As Dr. Cretatia was removing her lipstick, Dr. Ancient was sitting on his bed deep in thought. "Something wrong, dear?" Dr. Cretatia asked.

"I don't know." He replies, "For some reason I just feel… I don't know, guilty. "

Dr. Cretatia says, "I know you couldn't do anything when we were casted off of the ship, but-"

"It's not about what happened during our separation."

"Huh?" Dr. Cretatia said, confused, "Well, what's it about then?"

Dr. Ancient lets out a sigh. "It's...it's about taking Rex away from here. I know he came here accidentally, but I just can't stop feeling guilty about bringing him back home. He's made plenty of friends here and has a nice life here." He continues, "Let's also not forget about Zander, he's managed to get married and have two kids here. He has a nice life here as well."

"Sweetheart, I know how you feel." Dr. Cretatia said as she embraced her husband, "But as much as we don't want to do this, we have to bring them back home to our own time. Who know what'll happen to the timeline."

"I know, I know." Dr. Ancient said, "But there's one more thing kind of bugging me."

"What's that?"

"Do you notice every time we see Rex, he's next to one of his friends with the pink hair?" He asks.

Dr. Cretatia thought about it for a minute before realizing what her husband was saying is true. "I have noticed that." She said, "Do you think it's a coincidence?"

"I doubt it." Dr. Ancient said before getting an idea, "Hang on, I'm going to call Zander for a sec to see if he has an answer." Dr. Ancient takes out an Alpha scanner from a hidden compartment and began to contact the tall man.

* * *

Zander was puting Corey in his crib as he kisses him good night as a tear rolls down. "Good night, my son." He said, trying not to cry on the spot. He tip toes out of the room when he gets a call from his Alpha scanner. He picks up the call to see Dr. Ancient and Cretatia calling. "Dr. Ancient?" He said, "What are you doing calling me this late?"

"Hey, Zander. I just have a question for you, if you don't mind." Dr. Ancient said, "You know that girl with the pink hair that was with Rex, is she important to Rex somehow?"

"Zander nods his head, "Yeah, Zoe is Rex's girlfriend."

Both scientists were stunned. "Did you just say 'girlfriend'?"

"I did." Zander replied, "I have to go, I need to comfort my angel before tomorrow comes."

"Alright, goodnight Zander." Dr. Ancient said before hanging up the call. Afterwards, Zander slumps as he makes his way back to his room while saying, "Why does this have to happen?"

* * *

Dr. Ancient began to pace back and forth over the information he and his wife were given. "I cannot believe this, Rex has a girlfriend!" Dr. Ancient said.

"Our boy has grown up so much here." Dr. Cretatia said, "Now the guilt is really getting to me. We need to go home, but I don't dare to try separating Rex from his girlfriend. What do we do now?"

Dr. Ancient wrapped a finger around his chin and began to think of what to do now. It's either head back to the future or stay here in the past. "As much as I'd like to stay, we can't." Dr. Ancient said, "Now hear me out Cretatia, It not that I want to leave it's just the ship we're living in. People are going to question why the ship is still here and think it might be an invasion or something like that. Besides, the cloak can only go on for so long"

"At least we have the cloak on." Dr. Cretatia said, "But you're right, the cloak will run out soon. So, is there no way we can stay here?"

"I'm afraid without a proper cover for the ship, there no way we could blend in with…" Right then, Dr. Ancient got an idea, "Wait a minute, I have an idea. Follow me." Dr. Cretatia follows Dr. Ancient into the hall towards Dr. Z's room. He knocks on the door, "Dr. Z?"

The door open as Dr. Z appears in his pajamas. "What is it?" He asks.

"We need you for something." Dr. Ancient said, "follow me to the living room." Dr. Z began to exit his room when...

"Wait! What about Seth?" Dr. Cretatia asked.

Dr. Z explained, "Oh, the Velociraptor pack is sleeping on him so he cannot get up or hill have his face bitten off." Dr. Ancient and Cretatia were slightly disgusted while Dr. Z snickered.

In the living room, Dr. Ancient asks Dr. Z, "Do you remember how you covered up the Backlander?"

"Of course I do. It was so fool proof, even the D-Team has a hard time finding out about the Backlander." he says, "We used a spare island as cover up, was quite nice relaxing on the beach." Dr. Ancient thought this over and says, "Think you can make two new move cards for me."

"Huh?"

"I need you to make me a Grass move card and an Earth move card." Dr. Ancient instructed.

Dr. Z asks, "Will I be able to get out of my punishment?"

"If you cooperate well."

Deal!" Dr. Z and Dr. Ancient shook hands before Dr. Z went to work.

* * *

The sun rolled high over Sanjo City as the D-Team has made it to the D-Lab, but now this time they've brought Aki to the lab. Even Reese and Zander bought Dr. Drake and Mrs. Drake with.

"Well...this is it." Rex said.

"Our final frontier." Zander finished. Everyone then headed inside the D-Lab. Reese sets up the coordinates for the teleporter to bring them to the Backlander. "Coordinates are set and the teleporter can take those without dinosaurs." She said.

"Rex." Max said. Rex turned to his best friend who says, "Before we go, I just want to say thank you for the adventures we've had. And deep down you're more than a friend to me, you're like the brother I've never had." Rex smiles as he thanks him, "Same here Max, you always felt like a brother to me too." The two shared a hug.

Zander was kneeling down by the stroller as he looks at his beautiful children. "Corey, Lily, can daddy get a kiss?" Corey reached his arms out as he kissed his dad's cheek. Then Lily kissed Zander's nse before giving a hug. Zander smiled, "I'll miss you two dearly."

Then, URsula and Ed enter the lab. "Alright, is everyone ready?" Ed asks.

Everyone nods.

"Alright, let's get on the teleporter." Ursula said. Then, everyone steps onto the teleporter and with the push of a button teleported to the Backlander.

* * *

After teleporting, the D-Team and Alpha Trio were shocked by what they;ve teleported on…

…

...the island that covered up the Backlander.

"What the?" Max said, "How are we even on this island?"

"I see you've all made it." Walking up to the team was Dr. Ancient, Dr. Cretatia, Dr. Z, Helga, Nathan, Emily, Rod and Laura. "A nice view isn't it?" Dr. Ancient asked.

"Dad?" Rex asked, "What's going on?"

"I've decided last night that we're not going anywhere, we're staying here." Everyone was confused as Dr. Cretatia continued to explain, "We discussed last night whether or not to head back to the future. We chose not to for a few reasons." Dr. Cretatia knelt down in front of her son. "Rex, you've lived so much of your life in this time period and have made so many friends that it would be rude for you to leave them behind." She said, "Not to mention, you forgot to introduce your dad and I to your girlfriend." Rex blushed red as Zoe appear next to him and said, "If that's the case. Hi, I'm Zoe Drake and I gotta say Rex is the best guy I could ever date." Rex couldn't help but smile as he blushed still.

"Also, Zander." Dr. Ancient said, "You have such a wonderful family here, a loving with, and two beautiful children. After what had happened to me, I wouldn't dare separate you from your family. So I had Dr. Z recreate the island with these." Dr. Ancient held up two move cards. "He invented Sand Trap to cover the Backlander with sand and Green Impulse to restore the vegetation all over the island. We used the dinosaurs to restore the island so it's at least habitable."

"So, does that mean…?" Rex began to ask as Dr. Cretatia answers, "Yes, we're staying!"

Then, everyone began to cheer. Zoe then glopms Rex to the floor as Max, Meena and Amy join in. "Hang on ,I gotta get a picture of us!" Zoe said. Then the five got back up as Zoe tries to set her phone up to take a picture.

"Oh, this is fantastic!" Zander said as he hold Corey up, "Isn't it, Corey?" But Corey began to make weird noises as Reese asks, "Corey, are you alright? And then…

…

…

…

…

.."Da...da!"

Everyone stopped cheering for a second as they look at the young infant. Zander and Reese were surprised as Zander stutters, "Did...did...did I hear what I think I just heard?"

"If you think Corey said his first words, then I'd say yes." Ed said.

Corey then said it again, "Da da!"

Zander smiled wide as he hugged his son, "Oh, Corey! You said your first words!"

"Da da!" Zander and Reese look to Corey confused, those last words didn't sound like him. "That didn't sound like Corey." Reese said.

But then it hits them.

Reese takes Lily out of the stroller and takes her near Zander. Lily reaches out and says, "Da da!" Zander and Reese laugh as Zander held the twins and said, "Oh what a day! I get to stay with my family and the twins said their first words!"

Reese asks, "Did anyone record that?"

"I did." Zoe said, "Turns out I was recording instead of taking pictures, but it turns out to of worked in the end."

"Well now that everyone's spirits are up, I say we throw a party right here!" Nathan declared.

Dr. Ancient agreed, "Sounds good to me!"

* * *

Later on, a table was set up in the jungle as everyone began to party. They even let out the dinosaur to party too. Right now; Max, Meena, and Dr. Taylor were showing off Chomp to Aki; Dr. Drake and Mrs. Drake rode on Iguanodon as Zoe showed them how to ride a dinosaur; Reese and Zander were letting Corey and Lily play with Maiasaura and her son; Ed was chowing down on the food as Nathan and Emily giggled while Helga got more food out; Amy, Rod and Laura were dancing to music along with Smokey; and Rex was introducing Dr. Owen to his real parents.

"It's real nice to meet the man who helped raise my son." Dr. Ancient said as he shook hand with Dr. Owen.

"The pleasure's all mine." Dr. Owen said with a smile, "Rex is always a good boy, and the best son I could ever adopt."

"We're glad you think that." Dr. Cretatia said.

"Of course!" Dr. Owen says before showing a sly smile, "Now you two wouldn't know where Ursula would be, would you?"

"I think I saw her over there." Dr. Ancient pointed out. Dr. Owen exclaims, "Excellent!" Then races off to find her, all while Rex rolls his eyes for what was about to happen.

"Ursula, my love!" Dr. Owen said as he caught up to his crush, "Oh, this is wonderful you get to stay here in my time. Now I know it's a bit of a long shot, but would you be alright if we go out sometime?"

"Sure."

Dr. Owen's eyes lit up, "Really?!"

"Well, I guess I kinda owe you for sticking it up to you for so long." Ursula said, "So, why not." She then leans forward and kissed Dr. Owen;s cheek, which results in him fainting on the spot as Ursula chuckles.

From afar, Dr. Ancient and Cretatia watched and couldn't help but chuckle too. Rex was just shocked as he says, "Well, that was unexpected."

"Come on now, Rex." Dr. Ancient said, "Love is love."

"True." Rex shrugged.

"How about we get some food?" Dr. Cretatia said, "I've made some of my special cookies for you Rex." Rex follows his parents and says, "I do love cookies."

"Then you'll love your mother's recipe." Dr. Ancient said. The laughs and cheers of everyone filled the airways of the island, and from then on the mood on the island will always be happy and joyful.

 _...The End..._

 _ **Me: There you go! The end of another successful story. Again thank you all for reading my stories, especially you Mauselet! ^^**_

 ** _Now I'm going to reveal my next story for you. My next big story is going to be following the twins as they grow up to be adults. Until then, CarnotaurusMan out! (bows to the crown as flowers are thrown)_**


End file.
